


The Power Needed

by Amethystia



Series: Never Enough [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry has a bunch of lordships, Harry is a bit of a voyeur, Implied Twincest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Powerful Harry, Rape, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, evil asshole dumbledore, i fucking hate dumbledore so don't be surprised at what I do to him, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: In the Wizarding World, on their fourteenth birthday, young witches and wizards wake up with a soulmark. The initials of their soulmate, the person they are meant to spend the rest of their lives with. With Harry things can never be normal, right? Things just keep getting crazier when Harry wakes up on his fourteenth birthday with two sets of initials and no idea what they mean. It seems that as one problem gets solved another presents itself. With Death Eater attacks and insane tournaments, and Ron and Hermione's relationship problems, Harry will have a full plate. But of course, things can always get worse. And with Harry, they most definitely will.A retelling of the fourth book and on, with soulmates and drama thrown in.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I should be working on my other stories, but this one was gnawing at my brain and demanding to be written, so I wrote it. It is rated explicit for a reason. There is rape, abuse, violence, twincest and more. Its horrible. I honestly don't know why I wrote it. As always, read, review, and hopefully enjoy.

Fred and George Weasley woke early on April 1st. It was their fourteenth birthday. Today their soulmarks would appear on their wrists. The initials of the person they were meant to spend the rest of their life with.

They communicated with a look and made their way to the bathroom, careful not to disturb their dorm mates. They held their wrists together and looked at the initials. They weren’t surprised that they were the same. The same two letters: HP. They weren’t surprised but they were nervous. They didn’t know how others would react.

The end of the school year came quickly. After they returned home their mother pulled them aside.

“Percy says you’ve been hiding your wrists. Did you not find your soulmates?” She asked, concerned. The twins looked at each other, then pulled the cuffs off their wrists and showed her. She gave a small gasp.

“We know who it is.” George said. Fred nodded.

“The same soulmate? It’s rare, but sometimes for twins it happens.” Their mother said, sitting down in her chair. “It happened for my brothers. Your uncles, Fabian and Gideon. But our mother told them it was wrong and prevented them from seeing their soulmate. They became reckless and crazy and in the end it got them killed.” She told them, sighing. “But I won’t do that to you. I only know one person with those initials. You look after him, alright? He’s had enough hardship.”

Fred and George smiled and hugged her. “Thanks, Mum. We’ll do our best.” They turned to leave, but Molly spoke again.

“And don’t you dare tell him until he’s fourteen. He was raised by muggles, probably knows nothing about soulmates, the poor dear. Don’t overwhelm him.”   She insisted sharply. The twins nodded.

They had time to consider, as they watched their soulmate. They longed to tell him. But their mother was right, it would only confuse him.

They grew angry when they saw how he was treated, but they couldn’t do much yet and it tore them up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is brought to the Burrow in an a rather explosive way, then wakes up to find out he has two soulmates and a bit of craziness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you chapter 1 would be up shortly! Nice and long and lovely. Please read, review and enjoy, my darlings.

Harry Potter awoke to a tapping at his window. He pulled on his glasses and scrambled out of bed. A tiny owl was waiting impatiently.

“Hullo, Pigwidgeon,” Harry whispered, opening the window to let in the owl belonging to his best friend, Ron, “What are you doing here so early?” As if in response the owl hoped inside and held out his leg. Harry smiled and took the letter.

“There’s food and water in Hedwig’s cage, Pig, she’s out hunting but she won’t mind.” Harry told the tiny owl, who hooted softly and hoped over to the open cage siting on Harry’s desk.

_Harry,_

_So, Dad got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup! There’s one for you and for Hermione, too! It’s not until the end of August, but maybe you’d like to come stay sooner? You should come for your birthday. That was actually Fred and George’s idea. I dunno why, but Mum thinks it’s a good idea too, says the muggles don’t feed you enough. She gave the twins such an odd look when they suggested it, but immediately insisted it was a good idea. Anyway, can you come? Mum says she’s sending the muggles a letter. Asking permission you know. But we’ll come get you regardless._

_Send Pig back with your response and we’ll come get you tonight, that way you can be here for your whole birthday tomorrow._

_Ron_

Harry grinned. It would be nice to spend his birthday at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley would probably bake a cake and make an amazing meal. It would be perfect. He grabbed some spare parchment and his quill.

_Ron,_

_That sounds awesome! I’ll be ready! I don’t care what the muggles say!_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment and attached it to Pig’s leg, who hooted once more and took off into the early morning light.

Then the doorbell rang. A few moments later an angry shout came from downstairs.

“BOY!”

Harry scrambled out of his bedroom.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon?” He said, once he’d reached the bottom of the stairs. His uncle was holding a letter.

“What is the meaning of this, boy?! Why are your freaky friends writing to us?!” The whale of a man raged. Harry cringed. It must be Mrs Weasley’s letter.

“My friend’s mum just wanted to ask you if I could go stay with them for the rest of the summer.” Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Whatever! Just make sure they don’t send any more letters! They put so many stamps on the envelope that the postman thought it was _odd_ and rung the bell! I will have none of that in this house!”

“So, I can go?” Harry asked, hopeful.

“Sure, gets you out of our hair. But before then, you have _chores_ in my bedroom, boy!” Vernon snapped and stomped off. Harry shivered. He knew what that meant. He went back upstairs to pack. Once everything was in his trunk, he went to his Uncle’s bedroom and waited. He was lucky and it was over quick. But only because they were interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs.

Harry yanked his too-big trousers up and flew down the stairs, doing the belt up as he went.

“I think something’s wrong!” Came a voice from the boarded up fireplace. Harry frowned. He knew that voice. It was Fred Weasley.

“I’m sure we had the right address. It’s the same one Molly wrote to.” That was Mr Weasley. Another crash.

“Oof, what’s wrong? Why aren’t we at Harry’s?” Harry could hear Ron shout.

“Mr Weasley! The fireplace is boarded up! They have an electric fire!” Harry called.

“Harry?”

“An eklectric fire? With a _plug_? Ooo, I have to see this.”

“Dad, just blast the boards out!”

“Right, right. Stand back, Harry!” Mr Weasley called. Harry dove to the side, while the Durselys looked on in shock. The boards came flying out.

“Ron! Fred! George! Mr Weasley! I didn’t think this was how you were going come pick me up!” Harry exclaimed as Mr Weasley cleaned up the living room and knelt to examine the fireplace. He glanced up.

“Oh yes, we thought it might be less conspicuous then the car. I guess I was wrong.” He looked apologetic. This is when Vernon, who’s shirt was untucked and his trousers undone, came forward, brandishing his fist.

“How dare you! I’ll have you know, you interrupted something!” He yelled. Petunia tried to calm him down.  Fred and George looked at him, then over at Harry, who shrank into himself at his Uncle’s words. Their fists clenched as they began to put two together. Mr Weasley looked up and saw what was happening. He jumped up and put his hands on his sons’ shoulders.

“Fred, George, why don’t you help Harry fetch his things?”

“But—,” They started together.

“I know. Just help Harry.” He said, pushing them towards the doorway. They took deep breaths, looking at Harry, who was now visibly shaking.

“Come on Harry; let’s go get your stuff so we can get out of this horrible place.” George spoke as the two of them gestured towards the hall. Harry nodded, and led them to his room.

“I packed everything. And I told Hedwig to head to the Burrow already.” Harry explained as he led them to his room. Both twins glared angrily around the smallest bedroom of the house. George picked up Harry’s trunk and Fred took Hedwig’s empty cage while Harry grabbed his rucksack. They hurried back downstairs where Mr Weasley was animatedly trying to discuss technology with the Durselys, but not getting much of conversation.

“Oh good, let’s get going, shall we?” He said, pulling a small bottle of Floo Powder out of his pocket. Harry, you go first.”

“Um, Mr Weasley, you put the fireplace back…” Harry said.

“Oh, it seems I did.” Mr Weasley looked at it, and a few quick spells later it was neatly removed and off to one side. “Off you go now Harry.” He said, pouring a pinch of powder into Harry’s hand. Harry stepped forward and called out the name of the Burrow clearly, and a few gut wrenching moments later he arrived.

“Harry, dear!” Mrs Weasley exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the boy.

“Hi Mrs Weasley. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Nonsense, dear boy, don’t thank me. A young wizard’s fourteenth birthday is important! It should be spent among friends and family!” Mrs Weasley gushed as she bustled him into the kitchen while the others arrived behind them.

“Why is fourteen so important, Mrs Weasley?” Harry asked. “I thought Wizards came of age at seventeen?”

“They do, dear, but something very special happens on your fourteenth birthday. You’ll see in the morning. I can only hope it makes you happy, dear.” She told him sincerely, sitting him down at the table, “Now eat! You look as thin as a twig!” She said, gesturing to the food laid out on the table.

“Oh good! Dinner’s ready!” Ron exclaimed. But Fred and George held him back and his mother glared at him.

“Guests first, Ronald! Your poor friend looks starved!” Mrs Weasley chided him. He gave his older brothers a strange look.

“You two have been acting weird all summer. What’s gotten into you?”

“Oh, so you aren’t—“

“—as oblivious as you look, Ronald.” The twins replied in their usual manner of speaking together.

“One more day boys! Just one more day! Now shoo and let Harry eat.” Mrs Weasley told her sons. Ron gave her an odd look. Fred and George sighed and turned away, heading up the stairs.

“Molly, I need to talk to you.” Mr Weasley came forward. He looked at Ron, who shrugged and followed to twins up the stairs.

“What’s wrong, Arthur?” Mrs Weasley asked her husband, pulling him to the other side of the kitchen.

“I…I saw something horrible today…I know the twins saw it too…” Mr Weasley started.

“Yes, Arthur?” Mrs Weasley asked, becoming concerned.

“It’s about Harry’s uncle. I think…I think he’s been…” Mr Weasley trailed off, glancing at Harry. Mrs Weasley looked at him worriedly.

“Been doing what, dear?” She asked. Mr Weasley grimaced.

“I think he’s been…raping…Harry…” He said, his voice dangerously low, and the anger clear. Mrs Weasley gasped.

“And the twins know?”

“They saw what I did…they were so angry…I think they drew the same conclusions.” He hung his head. Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to cry.

“Oh the poor boy…I can’t imagine what he’s going through. I knew they didn’t feed him much. And Ron and the twins said he had bars on his window that time they stole the car to pick him up. Do you think Dumbledore knows?”

“I assume so…but why would he let it continue?” Mr Weasley shook his head.

“I don’t know. But I do know that come tomorrow, if everything goes well, he will have protection. A soulmate bond is unbreakable and sacred, even Dumbledore knows that.”

“And if it doesn’t go well?” Mr Weasley asked.

“Then everything is likely to get a whole lot worse.” Mrs Weasley said, somewhat resigned. Mr Weasley nodded and sighed.

\--

Harry awoke to next morning in the room he shared with Ron to a searing pain on his wrist. He screamed. It woke Ron, and probably the rest of the house.

“Harry, you okay?” Ron asked, sitting up in bed.

“My wrist, it feels like it on fire.”

“Oh, just your soulmark then.” Ron said, laying back down.

“My _what?_ ” Harry asked. He stared down at his wrist as lines began to form. Ron sat up again.

“You don’t know what a soulmark is?” He asked incredulously. Harry shook his head.

“Your soulmark is the initials of your soulmate! It appears on your fourteenth birthday.” Ron told him, “Here, see, I’ve got mine.” He pulled the cuff of his left wrist and stood to cross the room and show Harry. The initials HG stood there, plain as day.

“Hermione’s your soulmate?” Harry asked, confused. Ron sighed.

“Yeah, but she’s…she doesn’t like the idea of fate choosing who she gets be with forever so she wants to keep it quiet until she does more research.”

“Is this why your mum said my fourteenth birthday would be important?” Harry asked, watching, fascinated as the lines began to form letters.

“Probably yeah. Maybe that’s why she suggested you come for your birthday; cuz the muggles wouldn’t know how to deal with this.” Ron said, and then his eyes widened, “Wait, it wasn’t Mum’s idea, not at first. It was Fred and George who suggested it. I wonder why?” Ron pondered as Harry watched the initials form.

“Ron, is it normal to have two sets of initials? And wavy lines underneath them?” He asked as the initials FW and GW formed one on top of the other, with a wavy line underneath each.

“It’s rare, but it happens. Means you have two soulmates. I think it’s a power thing. But the wavy lines mean you’re a submissive. Weird, I would have thought you would be a dominant, like me.” Ron mused, then looked at Harry’s wrist.

“Harry…are those…”

“I think so, yeah…”

“Well that explains why they wanted you here for your birthday. Mum must know.”

“Nothing is normal with me, is it?” Harry asked, sighing. Ron shook his head.

“Nope, I guess not.”

“I think I need Hermione’s books.”

“She’s supposed to be here later, she’ll probably bring the books, cuz she’ll know you’ll get your mark.” Ron reassured him. There was a knock at the door. Harry’s head snapped up. He looked at Ron, who shrugged. “I don’t want to know about this, you’re my best friend and they are my brothers, please don’t make me think about it.” He said, lying back down in his own bed. He pulled his covers over his head and turned to the side. Harry stood and went to open the door. It was indeed the twins, they looked a little nervous.

“Hi.” Harry said, shifting from one foot to another shyly. They smiled at him.

“Hi Harry.” They said together. Harry couldn’t contain himself any longer and flung himself at them. They caught him and held him. They were surrounded by golden light.

Mrs Weasley, who had been standing on the stairs, cooed softly. Suddenly Harry gasped, one hand clutching his stomach. The twins put him down and stared at him in concern.

“Harry, does your stomach hurt, dear?” She asked. Harry nodded as another wave of pain hit him, he nearly keeled over but Fred and George held him up.

“Mum, what’s happening to him?!” Fred asked frantically.

“He’s a rare submissive male. His body is forming a magical uterus now that he has come in contact with his soulmates.” She explained, smiling. Harry looked over at her, a look of amazement and awe on his face.

“Magical uterus? I can…I can have children?” He asked, his voice hopeful. Mrs Weasley nodded.

“Yes dear. But it will take about a month to form fully. You will have sporadic pain and experience magical exhaustion during that time.” She told him kindly.

“I can have children…my own children…ever since I figured out I was gay that was the one thing I regretted…” Harry murmured, leaning into the twins.

“You will not be having any children until you leave school!” Mrs Weasley told them sternly. Harry nodded.

“Of course, Mrs Weasley.” He said. Her face softened.

“Call me Molly, dear.”

“Yes, Molly.” He said, smiling at her.

“Now, I’ve made breakfast! Go get Ron up and we’ll celebrate your very special birthday, Harry dear.” Molly told him. Harry nodded and turned back to the open door behind them. He went back into the room with the twins following him.

“Ron, get up, your Mum made breakfast!” Harry called to the other boy who was still cocooned in his blankets. Ron’s head popped up instantly.

“Breakfast! Excellent!” He said, jumping up. He glared at the twins. “Don’t you dare hurt him.” He told them as he went past. They looked offended.

“Never.” Said Fred.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” George added. Harry blushed.

“Good.” Ron said and the four of them made their way downstairs. They passed Ginny outside her room. She looked hopefully at Harry, but then saw how close the twins were to him. She huffed and went back in her room, slamming her door.

“GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! WE DO NOT SLAM DOORS IN THIS HOUSE! COME OUT HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO HARRY THIS INSTANT!” Molly screamed up the stairs at her only daughter, knowing exactly what had the young girl so upset. She had a huge crush on Harry, and she was hoping he was her soulmate.

“NO! IT’S NOT FAIR!” Ginny screamed back. Harry looked confused.

“What’s gotten into her?” He asked as they entered the kitchen. Molly smacked Ron with a spoon and glared at him when he tried to take some bacon right out of the pan.

“She’s obviously jealous, mate. She’s got a huge crush on you.” Ron said, gathering food from the table onto his plate.

“What? Really?” Harry asked. He sat at the table and put a few pieces of bacon on his plate. The twins shook their heads and began piling his plate almost as high as Ron’s.

“Yes, dear, but you are not her soulmate and she has to come to terms with that. Her mark will come next year and she will look back on all this and see she was just being silly.” Molly explained kindly. “Now eat, you need your energy, growing new organs is hard work.” Harry nodded and picked up his fork and dug into the food his soulmates had put on his plate.

“Growing new organs?” Ron asked, his mouth full. Molly smacked him again.

“Do not speak with your mouth full, Ronald.” She chastised. Harry swallowed his mouthful and looked at Ron.

“Apparently, since I’m a submissive male, I’m growing a magical uterus. So I can have children.” He explained. Percy entered just then.

“Ah, this explains the commotion. I hope there will not be any more. I do have a lot of work to do.” He said, sitting down and filling his plate.

“Good morning, O Boringest Brother of ours--,”

“--have you not heard the news?”

“We have the bestest little soulmate in the world--,”

“—and sister dear is jealous.”

“And Ron looks like he’s about to be sick.” Percy added. Everyone turned to look at Ron, who did indeed look a little green. He forcibly swallowed the food in his mouth.

“I’m fine…just need someone to obliviate everything I was just thinking.” He shook his head and shivered. “Those are images I did not need, ever.” Harry hung his head.

“Sorry, Ron.” He said.

“Not your fault, Harry. I’ll be fine.”

“I think I’ll just take this to my room. So much work to do.” Percy said, standing up and grabbing his plate. “Happy Birthday Harry, and good luck with the twin terrors.” He added, ruffling Harry’s hair lightly on his way past.

“Thanks Percy, hope your work goes well.” Harry called after him. Percy nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

“Well, everyone eat up! Hermione will be here in a few hours and I’m sure you’ll have lots to catch up on.” Molly said, turning back to the stove. The boys finished their food, Ron having had seconds and thirds.

“Let’s go flying! It’s a perfect day!” Ron suggested and Harry nodded excitedly, having missed it so much in the last month. Molly whipped around.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Harry, you are _growing a magical uterus_! Flying is dangerous!”

“But Molly…I’ve missed it so much…I’ll be careful. And Fred and George and Ron will be there. I’ll be fine. If I get tired, I’ll stop right away, I promise!” Harry pleaded.

“Fine. Stay low, back field only!” She said, then turned to Fred and George, who looked a mixture of excited and nervous. “You keep an eye on him! Don’t let him do anything dangerous! If he looks tired or in pain, you take him back inside!” She ordered her sons. They nodded. Harry grinned and ran off to get his Firebolt from his trunk.

Soon they were outside, flying up into the sky. Harry was smiling and laughing, so happy to be on his broom again. They weren’t playing long before Bill and Charlie joined them. They were home for the Quidditch World Cup and only just arrived, but upon hearing they were flying came out to join them. They played some 3v3 chasers games. Then Harry and Charlie decided to have a Seeker’s Duel. A practice snitch was released and off they tore. Harry spotted the snitch low to the ground and dove. He snatched it and pulled up, only to be enveloped on either side by Fred and George.

“Harry! You could have gotten hurt!” Fred exclaimed as the three of them landed.

“That was dangerous!” George added. Harry stared at them. He blinked.

“But I got the snitch! And I’m fine.” He said, holding up the tiny gold practice snitch.

“It doesn’t matter! What if you hadn’t been able to pull up? What if you got dizzy? Or your stomach hurt?” They spoke together, pulling Harry into their arms.

“But I did pull up! That was easy!  You two have seen me fly for three years! You know I can do that move easy!” Harry insisted.

“But—,” They started.

“No buts! I did it, I’m fine! I’m probably going to do more things like that in the future. I can’t have you two over reacting every time! You know I can fly, so let me!” He snapped at them. They stared at him.

“We’re sorry, little seeker--,”

“—we just don’t want to lose you. Ever.”

Harry blinked at them. No one had ever cared about him like that. Not so…unabashedly.

“I’m sorry too, I just…I love to fly. I didn’t want you to take that away from me.”

“We wouldn’t, we know how much you love it.” George said, stroking his hand through Harry’s hair.

“But at least be careful this month? From what you’ve said, children are important to you, too. Don’t jeopardize that.” Fred added. Harry gasped, his eyes wide.

“I didn’t think…I’m sorry…I didn’t…I shouldn’t have…” He managed, his hands flying to his stomach. Tears formed in his eyes.

“Hey, shh, little seeker--,”

“—don’t cry, we didn’t mean to upset you.”

By this time, the others had landed nearby. Ron rushed over.

“Harry, you okay, mate? That move was awesome!” He asked. Harry wiped his tears.

“I’m fine. I just have two overprotective soulmates.” He said, grinning up at Fred and George.

“Oh so, it’s true? Mum mentioned something. Congratz, guys.” Bill said, clapping his brothers on the shoulders.

“That was some dive, Harry, no wonder you were the youngest seeker in a century.” Charlie commented. Harry blushed lightly.

“You should see him play--,”

“--best seeker Gryffindor has ever had.” The twins gushed. Harry blushed even deeper.

“You wound me, brothers! What about me?” Charlie said, pretending to be offended.

“Would you have been able to do that dive, Charlie?” Bill asked, laughing. Charlie laughed too.

“Nope, I probably wouldn’t have.” He said.

“Exactly.” The twins said together. Just then Harry felt a wave of pain and dizziness. He would have fallen, but Fred caught him.

“Hey, does it hurt?” Fred asked him softly. Harry managed to nod. Fred scooped him up.

“We should head in.” Bill said, watching Harry wince in pain. They all nodded. George picked up his, Fred’s and Harry’s brooms.

“You are way too light, little seeker.” Fred whispered, so only Harry and George could hear. George frowned but Harry just buried his head in Fred’s chest. They all headed inside. Hermione was waiting for them. She squealed happily and wrapped her arms around Harry once Fred put him down. The dizziness had passed but the pain was still there.

“Hullo, Mione. Can you let go so I can sit please? My stomach stills hurts.” Harry asked his friend.

“Oh of course! Magical uterus, right? Sit, sit! I’ve got some books for you!” She exclaimed. Fred and George helped Harry get settled on the couch. Hermione pulled a small stack of books out of her bag.

“This one is just the basics about soulmates and soulmarks.” She put one book on the coffee table, “This one is about rare soulmate pairings,” Another book, “This one is about pairings with multiple soulmates,” another book on the table, “This one covers more specifics, like consequences of broken bonds, extended separations, and magic loss, just to name a few.” A very large book that looked the most well-read of the ones so far, “And this one is all about submissive males. I had a feeling you would be a submissive, despite Ron thinking you’d be a dominant.” She added the final book, a medium sized one that looked very well taken care of.

“Thank you, Hermione, you are amazing.” Harry told her, smiling. He reached for the basics book first, despite itching to read the one on submissive males.

“I’ve made notes on all of them. If there’s anything you need help with, just let me know.” Hermione added, smiling at him as he opened to book and began to read. Then he looked up, remembering Ron’s soulmark.

“Hermione…Ron showed me his mark this morning.” He said. Hermione sighed, pulling her own cuff off and displaying the initials RW. The twins, who hadn’t known, filed this knowledge away for later.

“I asked him for time. I’ve known all year, since my birthday in September. He was so excited when he found out on his birthday in March. I’d been doing research since my birthday and I was scared. I didn’t want to be controlled. I didn’t like the thought of being submissive. I didn’t like that my choice was taken away.”

“Ron wouldn’t control you.” Harry assured her.

“Consciously, I know that. But I’d read enough by then to know that most submissives, at least up until about a hundred years ago, didn’t have jobs, didn’t do much but raise children and run a household. I didn’t want that.”

“Hermione, you are the brightest witch I know. And Ron knows it too. He would never prevent you from doing something great with your life.”

“I know…but magical society _expects_ things from submissives. I don’t like being stereotyped.” Hermione spat.

“I don’t care what society wants. You don’t care. Ron doesn’t care. Don’t let that make your decision for you.” Harry told her, reaching out to pat her arm.

“But on the other hand, I have read horror stories about separated soulmates. They can become crazy, obsessed, hurt themselves and others.” Hermione went on. The twins frowned.

“It happened to our Uncles.” George said. Hermione’s eyes snapped up.

“Mum told us that her brothers had the same soulmate.” Fred continued.

“Their mother thought it was wrong and forced them apart. Mum said they went crazy, became reckless.” George added.

“They were killed in the war with You-Know-Who. Mum said their soulmate died soon after.” Fred finished.

Harry and Hermione stared at them.

“Why would she think it was wrong?” Harry asked. Fred and George looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Their mother has never explicitly told them the reason, but it hadn’t been hard to work out. Luckily it was Hermione who answered.

“They were twins, right? Was she worried about the relationship becoming…incestuous?” She bit her lip, obviously unsure if she should have said anything. Harry frowned, his mind racing, not necessarily with the best ideas.

“Yes, that was her fear.” Molly stood in the doorway between the kitchen and sitting room. She looked at Harry as he processed the information. Hermione, on the other hand, was more concerned with the insanity the separation had caused. If she forced the space between her and Ron, would the same thing happen to them? “She was very concerned with appearances, my mother. Fabian and Gideon were her pride and joy. She couldn’t let anything tarnish their image. The strong powerful aurors fighting a righteous fight.” Molly shook her head.

“But surely she would rather they lived?” Hermione asked. Molly sighed.

“My mother didn’t see, but I did, her forced separation was in vain.” She looked pointedly at Fred and George, who realized what she was saying and also realized what she already knew. Harry was still confused, and slightly turned on, but that would be a problem to tackle later. Hermione, on the other hand, understood exactly what Molly was saying, and saw her look to Fred and George, and put two and two together quite easily.

“Oh. Well, this is none of my business. I’m going to talk to Ron. Happy Birthday Harry, and I hope the books help.” She said, quickly leaving the room and heading up the stairs. Harry watched her go, as confused as ever.

“My room was between my brothers’ rooms, and there were connecting doors between all three. I knew all along, even if my mother remained woefully ignorant, or pretended to be.” Molly went on once Hermione had left.

“Mum--,” Fred started. But Molly held up a hand.

“This is not about me. This is between the three of you. I have no say in that aspect of your lives. My mother should have known that, but at least I do. But please, be careful. Your father told me about what you two and he suspect, so do not push.” With that, Molly turned and left, returning the kitchen to resume cooking a birthday feast for Harry. Fred and George turned to look at their soulmate, unsure of how much he had processed.

“Harry?” They asked together, softly. Harry looked down at the open book in his trembling hands.

“I—um—well—I’m not sure I understand everything…but I think your Mum was implying your Uncles were together, as well as with their soulmate, right?” Fred and George nodded.

“And you two…um…” Harry continued, blushing scarlet, “Are you…um…together…like that too?” He choked out. The twins looked at him nervously, trying to gage how he felt about it, but they only saw his nervousness and confusion. There was no anger or disgust there, so they nodded slowly. Harry released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and he bit his lip. “What does it mean for—for us?” He whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear. “Am I just…getting in the way?” He asked, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. The twins shook their heads.

“No, of course not, little seeker. It’s not like that.” Fred assured him.

“It was almost about…waiting for you…I guess.” George explained. Harry nodded.

“Um…maybe not yet…but sometime in the future…can I—erm—watch?” Harry asked nervously, biting his lip again. The twins looked surprised, but smiled.

“If you want to, Harry, then of course. This relationship will go at your pace, no matter what.” George told him.

“We will never push you, never ever. And we will never hurt you. You just tell us what you want, what you’re comfortable with, and that’s what will happen.” Fred added. He sat on the floor near Harry’s head, and George sat between the couch and the coffee table. They each pulled a book off the table. Fred took the book about multiple soulmates and George took the one about consequences, leaving the submissive one for Harry later.

“Now, I believe we--,”

“—have been assigned homework, little seeker.”

“And Hermione Granger is even scarier than--,”

“—McGonagall when it comes to homework.”

Harry giggled and returned to his book. He loved the way his twins spoke sometimes. He smiled to himself as he realized that was the first time he had referred to them as his, even if it was mental. He was starting to think this soulmate business wouldn’t be so bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Quidditch World Cup! Woo!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, this is so disjointed. I am so sorry. I needed to include so many things and I tried to stay true to the book, but failed epically. Ugh, I am so sorry, I tried. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Anyways, read, review and try to enjoy! Also, comments speed up my writing! Just so you know. No pressure.

“Boys! Up! We have to catch the portkey!” Hermione whisper-yelled at Harry and Ron, who groaned. It was the morning of the day before the Quidditch World Cup. They had to be early to catch the nearby portkey which would take them to the campsite they’d be using for the nights before and after the game. Once Harry remembered that he sprang up, slapping on his glasses and grabbing his rucksack.

“Out, so we can change please, Hermione.” He said, when he saw Ron removing his shirt without a care. Hermione blushed crimson, glancing at Ron’s bare chest briefly before hurrying out of the room.

“You are a terrible wingman Harry! I need to do everything I can to convince her!”

“Hey, I have been telling her amazing things about you all month! I don’t want to witness you giving her a strip tease!” Harry shot back, quickly doing up his jeans and pulling on his shirt.

“What’s this about a strip tease?” Both twins were suddenly opening the door.

“There is no strip tease! I don’t want to see my best friends like that!” Harry snapped, blushing.

“We were hoping you--,”

“—might be the one giving the strip tease, little seeker.”

“Dammit! Ugh, what have I started?” Ron dropped his head into his hands. Harry blushed even redder and brushed past the twins, who followed him.

“That is very disappointing, little seeker.” Fred whispered in his ear. Harry shivered. He clenched his fists.

“Why do you two have to be so damn attractive?” He muttered, mostly to himself, but he knew they were close enough to hear him. They practically preened.

“It’s a gift, angel.” They said together. Over the course of the month they had called him many pet names, all to do with flying in some way. Little seeker was Harry’s favourite and they seemed to have caught on to that and used it the most. But they still threw in a couple others. He shook his head and made his way downstairs. The others were all waiting. Ginny glared at the three of them as they entered and Fred and George immediately put themselves between Harry and her. She had tried to curse or dose Harry with potion no less than six times that summer already. Harry just gave her a pitying look. He saw her as a sister and was upset that she was being like this. She just continued to glare and Harry sighed.

Molly gave them all little paper bags with some breakfast for later. She didn’t think it was wise for any of them, especially Harry, to eat before the portkey.

“Of you go, dears! Have fun!” Molly called as Arthur led them out the door.

“Thanks Mum!” “Thanks, Molly.” “Thanks Mrs Weasley.”

The walk to the portkey was long, and Harry had a dizzy spell just as they were arriving. Fred had to hold him up as they met up with Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. Cedric was a Hufflepuff seventh year, and the seeker on the Quidditch team, which meant Harry, Fred and George knew him.

“Hello, Weasleys!” Amos called. “Cutting it close there! Portkey’s about to leave.” He gestured to an old boot on the ground.

“Everyone grab hold! Harry hold tight to Fred or George. Portkeying can be rough.” Arthur instructed. Everyone grabbed the boot. Harry clung to Fred, who wrapped an arm tight around him, and George pressed close, hoping to save Harry as much of the rough landing as possible. There was a spinning sensation then they were hurtling down. “Let go!” Arthur called. Everyone did and Harry hung on tight to Fred and George. They landed with a crash. The twins had managed to manoeuvre so that Harry landed on top of them and not the hard ground.

“Oh hello.” Harry said, coming face to face with Fred. He blushed deeply and Fred had to resist the urge to lean up and kiss him.

“Hello, little seeker. Are you alright?” He asked, as George stood and pulled both Harry and Fred up. Harry swayed, dizziness overtaking him. Then he doubled over and vomited all over George’s shoes.

“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry.” Harry apologized profusely after wiping his mouth. Arthur came over and vanished the sick on George’s shoes.

“Don’t worry about it, little dove, are you okay?” George asked. Harry shrugged.

“I’m dizzy and nauseous and my stomach feels like it’s being kicked over and over.” He said. Molly had been on him all month to tell the truth about how he was feeling, so they could make sure his magical uterus was okay. Otherwise he probably would have lied and said he was fine.

“Molly gave me some potions for you to take. She figured Portkeying would be difficult for you.” Arthur said, handing Harry two bottles. Harry down then and instantly started to feel a little better. The dizziness was still there but the nauseous and most of the pain was gone.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Harry said.

“Are you feeling better, little seeker?” Fred asked, supporting Harry. Harry nodded.

“A bit. I’m still dizzy but no more nausea and the pain is minimal now.” He said. Fred responded by scooping him up.

“Then you won’t be walking, angel.” George informed him. Harry sighed, knowing he was not going to be able to argue. The Diggorys watched this exchange with curious expressions.

“Of course Harry Potter would have two soulmates! The Boy-Who-Lived would be powerful enough to need that.” Amos exclaimed. Hermione and every Weasley minus Ginny turned to glare at him.

“Amos, you are my friend, but this is none of your business.” Arthur said coldly. Harry was blushing and burying his head in Fred’s chest. Amos had the good sense to look embarrassed.

“Of course, sorry, didn’t mean any offense.” He said, then he turned to Cedric, “Well, let’s go find our campsite, son.” He continued and they walked off.

“This way, everyone!” Arthur led them towards a regular looking tent. Harry gasped when he saw the inside, it looked like a house!

“Girls on the left, boys on the right!” Arthur instructed, then seemed to remember something and added, “Wait make that girls and Harry!” Then he seemed to think better of that. “Wait no, ugh. Dammit, why is this so difficult?” He sighed. “Just sleep wherever. No funny business! I mean it! If I hear any moaning other than that of Harry being in pain, I will separate all of you! No silencing charms either! Don’t try to get Bill or Charlie to cast them either when they arrive, got it?”

“Yes, Dad.” “Yes, Arthur.” “Yes, Mr Weasley.”

Fred and George grinned like maniacs and claimed a bottom bunk, which expanded to comfortably fit them with Harry sandwiched between them. Ron looked over at Hermione, but she shook her head and claimed her own bunk. Ginny claimed the one above it. Ron sighed and claimed his own, above the twins and Harry.

“I believe there are some pre-game festivities before the match starts tomorrow at noon. You may all go as long as you are back here by ten.” Arthur told them once they were all settled.

“I think I want to take a nap.” Harry said, lying on the large bed, with Fred next to him, while George sat at the table with everyone, including Bill and Charlie, who had just arrived.

“Of course Harry! The books say the last week of uterus growing is the hardest, plus the portkey travel. You must be exhausted.” Hermione said, pulling out one of her notebooks. “I’ll stay with you. I wanted to work on some of my notes anyway.” She added. She pulled out a muggle pen and began to write.

“We’ll stay too.” Fred and George spoke together.

“No, please, I’m fine, go have fun.” Harry insisted, upset that he was holding them back.

“Harry, we can always go--,”

“—when you’ve rested--,”

“—we have all day, little seeker.”

Harry melted and smiled at them. Damn them and their attractive twin speak, he thought, as George joined him and Fred on the bed. Harry settled on his side with his head on Fred’s chest. He liked Fred’s chest, it was strong, but pillowy and smelled really good. George came to lie behind him and Harry shrieked and sprang up. He sat up, breathing hard, tears running down his face.

“Angel, angel, it’s just me, what’s wrong?” George whispered softly.

“I just…I can’t…please don’t…” He murmured, ashamed. Suddenly George understood.

“It’s okay, little seeker. Where would you like me to lie?” George asked. Hermione watched the whole scene curiously, but said nothing. The others had already left.

“I just… I need to…remember it’s you…so, talk to me? Let me know you’re there and it’s just you.” Harry said, lying back down, Fred took a chance and kissed the top of Harry’s head, something neither he nor George had done yet. Harry shivered and looked up at Fred.

“Was that okay, little seeker?” Fred asked softly. Harry nodded and smiled.

“Okay, angel, I’m going to lie down now, okay. It’s just me.” George said as he slowly lay down behind Harry. “Can I come closer, little seeker?” He asked. Harry nodded, taking a deep breath of Fred’s amazing smell. George put his hand on Harry’s waist and pulled himself closer. “Just me, little seeker, just me.” He murmured. When he was close enough he pressed his body against Harry’s and draped his hand over him and onto Fred’s stomach. “Harry? Is this okay?” He asked. Harry nodded.

“I like it.” Harry whispered. Fred and George both smiled. Fred put his arm around his brother’s shoulders, pressing him even closer. Harry shivered once, but then smiled. His hand reached out to join George’s on Fred stomach and Fred’s shirt rose up just a bit, exposing a strip of creamy white skin. Harry’s hand lazily drew patterns there and it was Fred’s turn to shiver. “Perfect.” He mumbled into Fred’s chest. He drifted off to sleep and Fred once again kissed the top of his head.

Hermione watched them quietly, but still said nothing, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. She wondered why Harry had reacted that way, but she had a vague idea. She had read enough to know trauma and triggers when she saw them. Obviously someone coming up behind Harry, especially in such a setting was a trigger for him. There wasn’t much that could mean. Hermione was saddened and appalled for her friend.

\--

The day of the match came quickly. Arthur was please he hadn’t had to separate anyone during the night. Of course, only Harry, Fred and George had been together. Hermione still stubbornly demanded space from Ron.

“All the way to the top, everyone, we have seats in the Minister’s box!” Arthur told them all. When they arrived they found a sneering Draco Malfoy and his parents.

“Hello Arthur, are you sure you have the right seats? There is no way you could afford these.” Lucius Malfoy raised his brows at them.

“We are personal guests of the Minister, Lucius.” Arthur replied sharply.

“You mean Potter is. You’re just a glorified taxi service.” Lucius shot back. Arthur had to hold Ron, Fred, George and Ginny back physically while Charlie and Bill’s hands went for their wands.

“Is this necessary?” Harry asked suddenly. “We’re here to watch Quidditch, not duel.” He went on. He was still glaring at the Malfoys, but he didn’t want to cause a scene. Fred and George immediately came to his side, nodding in agreement. Ron grumbled a bit but took his seat. Ginny on the other hand surged past her father and whipped her wand out, pointing it straight at Lucius’ throat.

“Give me one good reason not to kill you right here!” She hissed.

“GINNY!” Her brothers and father shouted.

“Ginny, don’t.” Hermione and Harry said together, much softer. Ginny’s eyes narrowed.

“I suggest you listen to your family and friends, Miss Weasley. I am aware that my husband has wronged you, but there is no need for bloodshed here.” Narcissa Malfoy spoke up, standing to lay a hand on her husband’s shoulder. Harry got a glimpse of the initials on her wrist. LM with wavy lines underneath them. Hermione did to, and she began to realize that submissives were the voice of reason for their hot-headed dominants. That was an interesting bit of information to file away for later.

“Wronged me? _Wronged me?!_ I almost died! So did Harry! YOU PUT THAT STUPID DIARY IN MY CAULDRON AND IT HURT PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! Hermione got petrified! Colin! Penelope!” Ginny all but screamed at him. Lucius blinked at her. He hadn’t expected such venom from a Gryffindor, especially a Weasley. It wasn’t just temper, which some Weasleys (Molly mostly) were known for, it was true malice. This tiny red-headed girl well and truly _hated_ him. He didn’t have the chance to respond before Bill and Charlie were pulling Ginny back, gently taking her wand from her.

“That’s enough, Ginny.” Her father said, as her two oldest brothers guided her to her seat. Ginny sat fuming. Arthur made no move to apologize to Lucius, but looked around to see if anyone else was in the box. It seemed that the only other occupant at the time was a tiny house-elf. Arthur furrowed his brow but sat, just as the Minister entered, followed by some dignitaries and Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo’s face lit up when he saw Harry.

“Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! An honour! I’m Ludo Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports!” He boomed, attempting to sit next to Harry, only to discover the seats on either side of him taken by the twins. He grumbled and sat next to Fred. Harry sighed. He hated how famous he was.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” He said, but then turned away. Ludo looked disappointed.

The match began with a display of mascots. Leprechauns for Ireland and Veela for Bulgaria. The Leprechauns threw out gold which Ron scrambled to pick up. The twins made a crazy bet with Ludo Bagman. Harry shook his head. If they lost, Harry would cover the cost. But if he told the twins that now, they would object strongly, as they were very proud. The match itself was wild. Harry watched, enthralled, as the seekers made moves he had barely attempted. In the end the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, caught the snitch, but it was too late, Ireland had too many points. Fred and George had bet correctly and Ludo grudgingly paid them.  Harry laughed and smiled as they all headed back to the tent.

Fred and George made fun of Ron as he went on about Krum. Eventually most of them grew tired and fell asleep. Hermione pulled Ron outside the tent.

“Ron…I think we need to talk.”

“Does it have to be now, Mione?” He asked, his head was pounding.

“Yes, Ronald!” Hermione snapped. Ron straightened and nodded.

“Okay, Mione. What would you like to talk about?” He asked. Hermione bit her lip.

“I’ve read every book I could find on soulmates, over and over again. I’ve even heard personal stories. But I still…” She trailed off. Ron looked at her, resisting the urge to touch her and begin the bond, something she had asked they avoid for now.

“Still what, Mione?”

“I’m scared, Ron! I don’t understand! No one questions it! Not even the books! It makes no sense!” She blurted out. Ron looked startled.

“Why would they? It’s been happening for as long as anyone can remember.” He said. Hermione buried her hands in her hair and tugged.

“But _why_? I want to know why every cell in my body is telling me to give in! I understand what will happen if I don’t, the books are _explicit_ when it comes to that. And the personal stories too! Insanity, recklessness, death! But I want to know why!” She whispered yelled, her frustration showing as she nearly tore her hair out.

“You want to give in?” Ron asked, his voice hopeful.

“Of course I do! I wish it were that easy. I wish it were just about you and me, but it’s not!”

“But it is just about you and me, Hermione. That’s the point of soulmates.” Ron told her.

“But it’s not! It’s about what’s _expected_. It’s about this bloody wavy line! And everything that comes with it!” Hermione tore off her cuff and pointed at the offending line beneath Ron’s initials on her wrist. Ron stared at her.

“Expected? Of you? As a submissive? Why would anything be expected of you?”

“Of course there are expectations! I don’t want to be a bloody _housewife_ , Ronald! I want to do something with my life! I want to make a difference in the world!”

“No one’s expects that, Hermione! You are the most amazing, wonderful and talented witch I know! You can do whatever you set your mind to!” Ron told her earnestly. “Now, please, stop tearing your hair out. I like your hair.” Hermione blinked and stared at him, slowly taking her hands out of her hair.

“But…my hair is frizzy and dull and impossible. Why would you like it?”

“Because it’s yours.” Ron replied, simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Hermione’s eyes widened, and tears appeared in her eyes. She could no longer contain herself and launched herself at Ron, wrapping her arms tightly around him and sobbing into his shoulder. Ron smiled and held her tightly, rubbing his hands up and down their back as they were surrounded by golden light.

Harry stood in the doorway of the tent, smiling at his best friends. He turned and returned to his twins, cuddling between them and breathing in happily.

“What was that about, little seeker?” George asked in a whisper, getting himself comfortable behind Harry. 

“Just checking on Ron and Hermione.” Harry answered softly, nuzzling into Fred’s chest and sighing contentedly.

“Oh and how are those two?” Fred asked. Harry smiled.

“Better, I think. But its Ron and Hermione, there’s bound to be more drama.” Harry replied.  

\--

Harry awoke later to the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke.

“Get back to the portkey! Bill, Charlie, take your sister! Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, stay together!” Arthur screamed as he pulled out his wand and went to see if he could help.

Harry was hit by a wave of pain as the exited the tent.

“Oh no, not now.” He gasped. Fred and George looked concerned. George scooped him up and Fred pulled out his wand. Hermione and Ron did the same. There were flames everywhere. People were running around screaming and a group of wizards in white masks were gleefully torturing the muggle campground owners.

“This way!” Hermione called, and they ran off towards the forest.

“Bet you’re glad I’m so light now, eh George?” Harry asked, laughing through the pain. George frowned down at him.

“I most certainly am not! You still need to eat more. I’m a beater; I can carry much more weight.”

“Just joking.” Harry said in a small voice, laughter dying in his throat. Suddenly a screaming witch running the other direction crashed into them and Harry was sent flying. He landed hard, smacking his head of the pole of a burning tent.

“HARRY!” Fred and George screamed together, rushing towards him. Harry blinked up at them.

“’M fine.” He slurred, then his eyes slipped shut. George picked him up again and he and Fred tried to wake him, but to no avail. They looked around and couldn’t see Ron or Hermione anywhere. Finally the commotion was dying down. The wizards in white masks left as more ministry officials showed up. The twins heard someone shout a spell then there was a mark in the sky. A skull with a snake coming from its mouth.

“Which of you did it!?” Came a shout as wands were pointed at the three of them. Fred and George were instantly alert.

“NO! Those are my sons!” Arthur came rushing forward.

“No one else could have done it! They were the only ones.”

“But we didn’t!” The twins said together, as George clutched the unconscious Harry tightly.

“Of course they didn’t! They aren’t even of age!” Arthur protested. One of the officials picked up a wand.

“Is this one of yours?” Barty Crouch asked. Fred frowned.

“That’s Harry’s wand, but he couldn’t have cast it! He was knocked unconscious in the commotion!”

“Barty, please. Why would _Harry Potter_ cast the Dark Mark?” Arthur tried to reason with the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

“That’s Harry Potter? Why’s he unconscious?”

“That’s actually a good question.” Arthur said, looking at Harry.

“He had a dizzy spell so I was carrying him. Then someone ran into us and Harry got knocked unconscious when he fell.” George explained.

“Dizzy spell? Why did he have a dizzy spell?” Crouch asked.

“Does it matter?” Arthur asked, not wanting to divulge that Harry was a rare male submissive.

“Yes it most certainly does!” Crouch retorted. But then another official called out.

“Look, boss, a house-elf, she was unconscious, too, near the wand.”

Crouch whipped around. He looked at the elf as she woke up and frowned.

“Winky! What are you doing here?” He asked in shock.

“You know this elf, boss?” The same official asked.

“Winky, where did you get the wand?” Crouch continued.

“Winky only be finding it! Winky tried her best, Master! Her very best, but she couldn’t…he found it master, took it, cast the curse, the bad one, and hit poor Winky, he did. Winky is sorry, master!” The little house-elf blubbered.

“Winky, you are dismissed from my service.” Crouch said shortly. The house-elf began wailing and sobbing. Crouch ignored it. He handed Harry’s wand back to Arthur.

“Ensure that Mr Potter does not lose this again. You never know whose hands it might end up in.” He said, then he and the officials left. Arthur went over to the twins and Harry, who was just starting to wake up.

“What happened to the others?” He asked. Fred and George shrugged.

“We lost them after Harry hit his head.” George told his father.

“I think they kept running towards the portkey.” Fred added. Harry moaned and opened his eyes, staring up at all of them.

“Ugh, what happened?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“I’m sorry little seeker, someone ran into us and I lost my grip on you and you hit your head.” George explained, looking guilty. Harry reached up and touched his face.

“It’s not your fault George. If I hadn’t been dizzy, you wouldn’t have needed to carry me.” Harry said, trying to take the blame. George shook his head.

“No, angel, it’s not your fault.” He insisted.

“It’s not anyone’s fault.” Arthur interjected. He held out Harry’s wand. “Here Harry, you must have dropped this.” Harry took the wand and put it back in his pocket. Then he looked up in the sky, noticing the Dark Mark.

“What is that?” He asked, staring at it.

“That’s the Dark Mark, Harry. His Mark, You-Know-Who.” Arthur explained. “He used it to inspire fear. A wizard’s worst fear was to come home and see that in the sky above his home.” Harry shivered.

“Oh.” Was all he could manage to say.

“Let’s find the others.” Arthur suggested, looking around. He guided them back towards the portkey. They found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill and Charlie waiting there. Ron and Hermione jumped up, looking incredibly relieved.

“Harry, are you okay?” Hermione asked, coming up and looking him over.

“I’m fine Mione. Are you okay?” Harry said as George gently set him on his feet, but still holding on to him in case he fell. Hermione nodded.

“We should head home. They set up the emergency portkey for…” Arthur trailed off as he looked at his watch, “two minutes! Grab hold everyone!” George picked Harry up again and they all gathered around the portkey. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for that. I think I included everything I need for later. Hopefully. Also, I included the bit about vomiting on shoes cuz it happened to me, but I vomited on my boss' shoes. That was horrible. I actually like my boss. I was so embarrassed. Next up, back at Hogwarts, not sure how far into the year I'll go into the first chapter. Maybe until the other schools arrive for the tournament? Or maybe there will be a slight time skip and I'll go all the way till the names come out of the Goblet? Who knows, certainly not me, lol.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days of summer, the first week or so of school. A lot of craziness in a short period of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be finished last night, but I fell asleep. I have spent every spare moment of the last few days making notes for this story, even at work. Many of the warnings apply to this chapter, so please make sure you understand the warnings and tags and don't get mad at me when messed up stuff happens. This chapter and next chapter is when most of the horrible things happen/are revealed, so hang on tight. As always, read, review and try your best to enjoy!

The last five days before school started involved a lot of sneaking around. One good thing was that Ginny had stopped trying to curse or dose Harry with potion. She and Hermione had had an emotional heart-to-heart. There had been a lot of crying and apologizing. But that had been on day three.

The night after the Death Eater attack, Harry had woken from a nightmare, panting and pouring with sweat. He’d watched a man being killed. He snuck down to Fred and George’s room. He crawled into bed with them (both having been in one bed, despite the presence of two in the room). He discovered, much to his reluctant arousal, that they slept shirtless.

He sobbed quietly and told them about his nightmare in a hushed tone. They cuddled him between them and let him cry.

He snuck out before dawn, not wanting to get in trouble. What he didn’t know was what happened after he snuck out. And he wouldn’t find out until day five.

The next night he snuck out again, having trouble sleeping by himself. He passed Hermione in the hall and she smiled at him, slipping into the room he had just exited. Harry smiled too, happy that Ron and Hermione were working things out.

Once again, he snuck out before dawn. He had had an…interesting dream. He ended up taking a cold shower and trying not to freak out. When he got back to his and Ron’s room, Hermione was just leaving. She blinked when she saw him, towelling dry his hair. But she decided not to say anything.

The third day was explosive. Ginny had spent the first two days in her room, sulking. When she finally came out, she got the cold shoulder from her whole family. Her mother had heard what she had done and was very disappointed. But Molly also felt like she had failed her daughter. Ginny was acting out and Molly didn’t know what to do. There was a lot of yelling that day. Ginny yelling at her mother, the twins yelling at Ginny, and Molly yelling at all of them.

It was Hermione who finally got through to her. Apparently, Ginny had caught her sneaking out that night, Hermione told Harry and Ron later, before Harry snuck out to join the twins. Ginny had nearly screamed at Hermione, but the older girl begged her to be quiet. They had whisper-yelled at each other for a good twenty minutes before Ginny burst into tears. Hermione had comforted her and gave her what advice she could. She told her how much her attacks were upsetting everyone, especially Harry. She revealed her own soulmark to Ginny and told her that while it wasn’t easy, she didn’t think soulmates and soulmarks could lie. She gave examples, in her academic way. There had been very few instances of someone having a soulmark that didn’t match. About one maybe two in a century. Hermione concluded by saying that yes, it was entirely plausible for Ginny to love Harry, but that for the sake of everyone, least of all her own future soulmate, she should make that love platonic. Harry was as good as a brother to Ginny, and that’s how Harry felt too. No one had put it this way before and Ginny had somewhat of an epiphany. She had to do better, for her own soulmate. It would be less than a year before her own soulmark appeared, she should work on becoming worthy of whoever it ended up being, not pining after someone she could not have.

Harry relayed this conversation to Fred and George when he joined them later. The interesting dreams occurred again and Harry had to take another cold shower. He passed Hermione in the hall again, as she returned to her and Ginny’s room. Hermione gave him a knowing smile this time and Harry, not knowing that there was anything behind the smile, smiled back. Hermione shook her head once Harry had returned to his and Ron’s room.

The final night was when things got interesting. Harry had once again snuck out and when he was sneaking back after his cold shower, he opened the door of his and Ron’s room only to find Ron and Hermione snogging. He quickly shut the door and stood outside, unsure what to do. He snuck back to Fred and George’s room to wait for Hermione to sneak back to hers. He opened the door very quietly and closed it behind him just as quietly. His eyes widened and he dropped the towel he’d been using to dry his hair. Fred and George were completely naked now. And George was shagging Fred from behind. They were talking too. About Harry. Harry gasped, a bit too loud.  The twins looked up and stared at him. Harry reached behind him, red as a tomato, fumbling for the doorknob.

“Wait, Harry. Please don’t go.” Fred said as the twins separated. They looked down at the towel at his feet and up at his wet hair.

“We’re you…taking a cold shower?” George asked. Neither twin moved to get dressed. Harry stared at them, but he stopped fumbling for the doorknob.

“Y-yes.” Harry managed. Then he muttered, “And now I’m going to have to take another one…”

“Harry, are you okay…with this?” Fred asked, walking towards Harry. Harry slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor.

“I know I said I wanted to watch...I just…was not prepared for that…” He trailed off. He was still staring at them.

“Is something wrong, little seeker?” George asked, crouching in front of Harry. Harry gave a small laugh.

“Did I tell you guys how I figured out I was gay?” He asked suddenly. They frowned, unsure of where he was going with this. “Well it was you guys. After Quidditch practice, you guys used to walk around the change rooms without your shirts. I always had to take a cold shower after that.” He continued. He sat there, staring at them. “Well, that was nothing compared to this.” He finished, finally looking away. George reached out and pulled Harry’s face back towards them gently.

“Hey, angel, you don’t have to look away.” He said quietly. Fred came to sit beside him.

“Yes I do. Otherwise I won’t be able to control myself.” Harry replied, closing his eyes.

“It’s not a bad thing that you find us attractive, is it, little seeker?” Fred asked, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Well, no, but…I’m just not ready, no matter what my body is trying to tell me. I can’t, not yet!” Harry was crying now, his eyes still glued shut. He shuddered slightly.

“Harry…do you want to tell us why?” George asked softly.

“You don’t have to, angel. But we won’t judge you, no matter what.” Fred added soothingly. Harry took several deep breaths, trying to calm his erratic breathing. He cracked open his eyes and looked only at the twins faces, filled with adoration, sympathy and worry. No pity, no disgust, nothing cruel.

“My uncle…sometimes he…forces me…it hurts…I don’t want it…it hurts so much…” Harry choked out between sobs, throwing himself at them, not caring out their nakedness any longer, just upset and scared and wanting comfort. They held him tightly, silently fuming that their suspicions had been right. Harry sobbed into their shoulders until he had no tears left. Finally he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

“Oh look at me, some broken thing crying to his naked soulmates about his hard life.” He said, laughing wetly.

“Harry, you are not broken…,”

“…and you have had a hard life…,”

“…but we will do everything in our…,”

“…power to make it easier for you.”

“And I love you for it, but now, I’ve got to go have another cold shower and you two need to get dressed before Ron or Hermione comes looking for me.” Harry told his twins, kissing them each on the cheek, picking up his towel, then leaving, all while keeping his eyes shut. He opened them again in the hallway, before hurrying back to the bathroom.

“Did he just say he loved us?” Fred asked, as the twins stood there startled. George nodded.

“And kissed us on the cheek. After telling us that his uncle raped him.” George replied.

“Wow.”

“Wow is right.”

\--

September 1st came quickly. Arthur and Molly bundled them all into muggle taxis to take them to Kings Cross. The train ride itself was uneventful, expect that Draco Malfoy came by their compartment to brag about some secret event he knew about and they didn’t, but Ron jokingly threatened to sic Ginny on him and he fled. It seemed Ginny’s actions at the World Cup had made an impression on Draco.

Once they arrived at school however, things were far from calm. At the Welcome Feast, after the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would host a legendary tournament.

“The Triwizard Tournament is a highly dangerous but highly rewarding competition. Three schools will each have a champion selected by an impartial judge. Due to the dangers, those wishing to participate must be of age.” Dumbledore explained.  There were exclamations of unfairness at that, including from Fred and George. They were mostly upset because the money Bagman had paid them turned out to be leprechaun gold and had disappeared. Harry frowned at them. “The other two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will arrive within the week, then we will reveal the impartial judge and those who are of age may enter their names. A note to those not of age who might be thinking of ways around the restriction, I will be drawing an age line myself.” Dumbledore concluded once the murmuring had died down. Then he dismissed everyone off to bed.

Harry did not sleep well that night. In fact he didn’t sleep well for the next few nights.

When the other schools arrived, and it was discovered that  _Viktor Krum_ was a student at Durmstrang, the students were in an uproar. The Goblet of Fire was revealed and Dumbledore drew the age line. Fred and George looked to be plotting and Harry sighed, knowing it probably wouldn’t end well.

Over the course of a few days the of age students from all three schools entered their names. Several people had tried to brew aging potion and ended up in the hospital wing when the age line spat them back out with beards.

Harry was talking to Hermione on one of the benches in the Entrance Hall, where the Goblet was, when Fred and George burst through the doors, grinning triumphantly.

“We’ve done it! Brewed the perfect aging potion! It’ll get us past for sure!” The cried out together, each holding up a small bottle.

“It’s not going to work.” Hermione sang out, shaking her head. Harry frowned and sighed.

“Doubter.” The twins said with a laugh, then downed the potions. Then they grinned at each other and leapt across the line, pieces of parchment with their names on them folding in their hands. Nothing happened and the yelled triumphantly, tossing their parchments into the fire. Just as they turned to leave, the Goblet turned angry and shot the papers back out at them, sending them flying back. They sprouted beards. Harry rushed towards them.

“Fred! George! Are you okay?” He asked urgently, kneeling next to them.

“Better get to the Hospital Wing, Misters Weasley.” McGonagall was suddenly standing above them. “You’ll find Madam Pomphrey dealing with a few students in a similar condition.” She continued. Then she looked at Harry. “And yes, Mr Potter, you may accompany them.” She added. Arthur and Molly had written to her about the soulmate bond. They had not written to Dumbledore. They didn’t want to give the man a reason to force the twins and Harry apart.

Once they arrived, Madam Pomphrey tutted at them and led the twins to adjacent beds. She sat them down and gave them an antidote.

“This is not going to be fun, boys. But it should teach you to not mess with Ageing potions, age lines and ancient magical goblets!” She told them, standing over them until they downed the potions. Then she turned to Harry. “Now, Mr Potter, Minerva has told me everything. Let’s see how that magical uterus of yours is doing!” She says, guiding him to another bed. His usual bed, he discovered. She pulled out her wand and ran some simple diagnostics. A parchment appeared in her hand. She looked it over, nodding occasionally, then frowned deeply.

“What is it? Is something wrong with it?” Harry asked worriedly. Madam Pomphrey shook her head.

“Oh no, dear, your magical uterus is fine.” She assured him. “But I have discovered something disturbing.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, going pale.

“Yes, let me just do another test.” She said, flourishing her wand again, another parchment appeared. An extremely long parchment. By the time it was done appearing, it must have been thirty feet long, pooling at Madam Pomphrey’s feet. The matron read the entire thing, tears appearing in her eyes.

“Oh you poor poor child! I had no idea! Dumbledore told me I could not do any invasive exams on you because it would interfere with the blood wards…but this…he must have known.” Madam Pomphrey hugged the boy tightly. Harry glanced at the top of the parchment, on the ground near his foot.

_July 30 th1994…Anal Penetration…Muggle…Male…Vernon Dursley_

The rest of the parchment continued in the same way, a date, what had happened, whether the person was magical or muggle, their gender and their name. Harry didn’t recognize some of them. He assumed those were Vernon’s friends, as he hadn’t known their names. Harry sobbed into Madam Pomphrey’s shoulder. She was still crying as well. Then she let go of him, patting him gently on the back. She sent a Patronus to McGonagall, asking her to come to the Hospital Wing, urgently. A few minutes later, the Professor arrived.

“Poppy, what’s the matter, what was so urgent?” She asked. Madam Pomphrey thrust the long parchment into McGonagall’s hands. The Professor’s eyes widened as she read. Tears appeared in the stoic woman’s eyes.

“Oh Merlin.” She managed, dropping the parchment. It was then that the twins appeared, beards almost gone, and snatched the parchment. Their anger grew as they read. Harry lay down on the bed and sobbed. There were some on there he did not remember. He had glimpsed a name on the list that shook him to his very core. _Peter Pettigrew_. The dates he saw were in his first year.

“Poppy, did something go wrong with the spell? There are some here without names. They just say magical and male.” McGonagall asked, taking a second look when the twins were finished. Madam Pomphrey shook her head.

“It would only appear that way if a wizard were trying to hide his identity from this test or something similar. I don’t know many wizards powerful enough to do.” She explained, frowning.

Fred and George ignored the two older witches and went to comfort Harry.

“Harry, angel, you told us it was just your uncle.” Fred whispered. Harry hiccupped. He bit his lip.

“I didn’t want you to think less of me.” He breathed, his voice hitching.

“Little seeker, we don’t think less of you, we think less of them.” George told him, brushing tears away from Harry’s eyes. Harry looked at them.

“You don’t think I’m…ruined?” He asked, his voice trembling on the verge of more tears.

“Never, angel, you didn’t…,”

“…want them to hurt you.”

“But they always told me it was my fault.” Harry said, turning his face away. George gently pulled it back.

“It wasn’t your fault, Harry.” It was McGonagall who replied.

“Those men hurt you. Some of them on our watch. You were in here so many times. I should have run a test. You were so skinny. I wanted to, so badly, but Dumbledore insisted it would interfere with the blood wards. But there are no blood wards. There may have been at one point, by they are long gone.” Madam Pomphrey told him, giving him an apologetic and sympathetic smile. “I’m so sorry it took this long for me to do something.” She added. Then she summoned a bunch of potions.

“Now, you will be on a strict supplement and healing regime until we get your body in the condition it should be in!” She told him sternly, handing him a potion then putting the rest on the bedside table. “You will drink all of these, right know, then I will give you bottles that will refill three times a day. If you don’t take your potions I will know! Breakfast, lunch and dinner! And I will give you a few for bedtime as well. They will all be carefully labeled, so please try not to mix them up.” She explained.

“But--,” Harry started.

“No buts, Mr Potter! You are dangerously underweight and severely malnourished! Not to mention the multiple injuries over the years that have not healed properly! If you ever want to have children, your anus will need serious repair!” Madam Pomphrey interrupted him. He turned bright red, while Fred and George sniggered. “And you two! You will make sure he takes his potions!” She rounded on the twins, who stopped laughing and straightened up, nodding.

“Good, now that that is dealt with. I have many letters to write.” McGonagall said, offering Harry a small smile, then turning on her heel and marching out purposefully, trying desperately to control her anger.

“Mr Potter, I want you to stay here tonight.” Madam Pomphrey told her patient. “Yes, Mr and Mr Weasley you may stay with him.” She added, before Fred or George could say anything. She even summoned two beds closer to Harry’s. She gathered up the long parchment, using her wand to fold it neatly, then retreated to her office.

About twenty minutes later, Ron and Hermione came rushing into the Hospital Wing. Harry was still slightly freaked out, but looked up and smiled weakly at them. They looked concerned.

“Harry, are you okay? McGonagall mentioned you would be spending the night here. She looked…flustered! I’ve never seen her flustered!” Hermione exclaimed, sitting on the end of Harry’s bed.

“I’m okay Mione. It’s just…Madam Pomphrey…she did some tests…wanted to make sure my magical uterus was okay…and she found…” Harry looked down. Fred and George squeezed his hands reassuringly. He took a deep breath. “She found out that…” He trailed off again. Madam Pomphrey came up then.

“I hope you aren’t disturbing my patient, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley.” She said sternly.

“No, they aren’t. I can’t find the words to tell them, Madam Pomphrey…can you show them the parchment?” He asked, his face pale but determined.

“If you’re sure, Mr Potter. I suppose it is rather difficult to put into words.” She said, then walked back to her office. She returned with the neatly folded parchment. She handed it to Hermione, who gasped at the first line, but forced herself to keep reading. By the end, tears were running down her face and Ron, who was reading over her shoulder, grew redder and redder.

“That stupid rat! I wish Crookshanks had killed him!” Hermione hissed through her tears when she was done. Harry looked down.

“He must have obliviated me, because I don’t remember him…doing that…at all.” He said, softly. Ron clenched his fists.

“Every single time I was in the room! That rat, who was posing at _my_ rat, was _raping_ my best friend while I was _in the bloody room_!” Ron raged. Harry bit his lip.

“It’s not your fault, Ron.” He told him.

“He slept in _my bed_!” Ron went on, still disgusted and enraged. Then his eyes widened all of a sudden. “Madam Pomphrey!” He called.

“Is something wrong Mr Weasley?” The matron asked, coming back from tending to another patient.

“Um well I…I think you should um…do that test on me and the other boys in our dorm…because Pettigrew was there as a rat, and if he um, raped, Harry he might have done it to us too?” He asked, his voice cracking and rising at the end. Hermione looked horrified, and concerned. Madam Pomphrey nodded.

“You are probably right, Mr Weasley. I can perform the test on you now, and then I can have Minerva send the other boys in. That would be Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, correct?” She said, nodding to herself. Harry and Ron nodded. Madam Pomphrey then preformed the test on Ron. A decent sized parchment appeared and Hermione gasped. The only name listed was Pettigrew’s.

“I’m afraid it is as you feared, Mr Weasley. I will have Minerva send the boys in immediately.” Madam Pomphrey told him, before returning to her office to write a short note to Minerva.

“Oh Ron, I’m so sorry.” Hermione said, hugging her soulmate. Ron sighed.

“That was the one time I didn’t want to be right. I’m going to murder Percy for bringing that damn rat home in the first place!” Ron said, shivering slightly.

“At least you can’t remember anything on that parchment, Ron.” Harry said dryly. “I can remember pretty much everything else on mine, expect that unknown wizard.”

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to belittle your pain.” Ron said, going red in embarrassment. Harry gave a short laugh.

“It’s okay Ron. I’m sorry he did that to us. He must have stolen one of our wands to cast obliviate after.” Harry said, giving Ron a supportive smile. Fred and George watched this exchange, shaking their heads. Their little soulmate was so understanding of his friends. And obviously using humour to hide his pain. They knew it was as good of a way as any, as long as he had a chance to heal from that pain, which they were sure he would now.

It wasn’t long before Neville, Dean, and Seamus entered the Hospital Wing, with McGonagall behind them. Madam Pomphrey returned from her office and asked Neville to stand in front of her.

“Just a quick test dear, hopefully it won’t show anything.” She told him, and flourished her wand. The parchment that appeared kept growing until it was about half as long as Harry’s. Madam Pomphrey frowned at it. “Only three different names, including Pettigrew and an unknown, like Mr Potter’s. But this other name…Mr Longbottom…were you aware of this?” She asked, handing him the parchment. He went pale.

“Y-yes.” He stuttered. McGonagall took the parchment.

“Mr Longbottom, does your Grandmother know?” She asked. Neville shook his head. McGonagall frowned.

“More letters, it seems.”

“No, please, Professor McGonagall, don’t tell her!” Neville begged. Dean and Seamus were becoming more and more confused. Professor McGonagall put a gentle hand on Neville’s shoulder.

“Neville, whatever he has told you, your Grandmother will not blame you.” The stern Professor assured the frightened boy.  

“And my soulmate?” Neville said in a small voice. He looked down at the cuff covering his wrist.

“Have you found your soulmate, Mr Longbottom?” Madam Pomphrey asked. Neville nodded.

“And the bond, is it begun?” McGonagall asked. Neville shook his head. “Why not?”

“Because I’m scared…what if he doesn’t want me?” Neville choked out, tears forming in his eyes. Harry jumped up and hugged his friend.

“I’m sure he will, no matter what. I’ve found that soulmates, even when there are difficulties at the beginning,” He looked pointedly at Ron and Hermione, “can break down any barrier, even fear.” He assured he friend. “Do you want to tell me who it is?” Harry asked. Neville whispered in his ear. Harry grinned. “And you’re a submissive?” Neville nodded. Harry pulled away from his friend. “I think it’s time to bring out my patented match-making skills again!” He exclaimed, returning to sit on his bed and plan. Neville looked slightly hopeful. Fred and George watched their soulmate proudly. Madam Pomphrey cleared her throat.

“We should continue the tests. Mr Thomas, if you would.” Dean came to stand in front of her, still not sure what was happening. The matron flourished her wand and a small parchment appeared, just a bit bigger than Ron’s. Madam Pomphrey looked it over then quickly walked to Seamus; she held it up, pointing to the first line. “This better have been consensual, young man!” She snapped. Seamus read it and turned beet red.

“Of course it was he’s my submissive!” Seamus defended. That comment seemed to clue Dean into what was happening and he blushed crimson as well. Then Seamus snatched the parchment, looking at the rest. “What the bloody hell!” He nearly yelled.

“Language, Mr Finnegan!” Madam Pomphrey and McGonagall said at the same time. He looked like he didn’t care.

“What is this? Who the hell is Peter Pettigrew?!” He asked, furious.  Madam Pomphrey took the opportunity to do the test on him. His parchment was slightly smaller than Ron’s, the smallest so far. Madam Pomphrey handed it to him. He stared at it.

“I have no memory of this! How can I not remember being… _raped_!?” Seamus raged.

“Calm down, Mr Finnegan, and we will explain.” Madam Pomphrey said, taking both parchments back.

“Up until last year, Mr Pettigrew was in hiding in an animagus form. That of a rat.” McGonagall began. Neville gasped and looked at Ron, who hung his head. Dean and Seamus frowned. “You may have known him as Scabbers.” She continued. Dean and Seamus turned to glare at Ron.

“Your bloody rat raped me and my submissive and took our memories?” Seamus hissed, launching himself at Ron. McGonagall caught him by the back of his robes and held him back.

“Language, Mr Finnegan. You and Mr Thomas are not the only victims. It seems he did the same thing to every boy in your dorm, including Mr Weasley himself.” McGonagall informed him. Seamus stopped, staring around at his dormmates.

“Oh.” He said, returning to Dean’s side.

“Boys, I am so sorry this has happened to you…we will do our best to help you in any way.” McGonagall told them all.

“Mr Longbottom, I have some potions for you.” Madam Pomphrey told Neville gently, summoning a few and handing them to him. “Mr Finnegan, Mr Thomas, do you know the proper contraceptive charms?” She asked, turning to the two of them. They turned red but nodded. “Good. If you happen to forget, I do have a stock of morning-after potions, in soulmate strength.” She told them. They nodded again.

“Now, I would like to keep you all here for observation for the night. I will run some more tests and see if any of you are in need of more healing.” She addressed all the boys as a group. She had already told Fred and George they could remain with Harry, but she turned to Hermione.

“Miss Granger, if you desire to keep Mr Weasley company, you may.” She told the girl. Hermione nodded. “Oh and Miss Granger, I have decided to now run this test on anyone who come into the Hospital Wing. I will run it on you now. Is there anything you would like to tell me first?” Madam Pomphrey continued, holding up her wand. Hermione shook her head. “You and Mr Weasley have not consummated your bond?” She pressed. The young witch turned bright red but shook her head. Ron turned red as well. Madam Pomphrey nodded and flourished her wand. After a moment, nothing happened, then a tiny parchment appeared, simply stating _nothing to report_. Madam Pomphrey nodded.

“At least Pettigrew never managed to infiltrate the girls’ dorms.” Harry said with a small laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

“That we know of, Mr Potter.” Madam Pomphrey said, sighing. “Apparently more students than I knew were being hurt, some of them right in this castle!” She added, silently fuming.

“Well, now that everyone is settled. I have more letters to write.” McGonagall said, nodding to Madam Pomphrey, who nodded back. She walked quickly from the room.

\--

Harry was sure he had only just fallen asleep, cuddled between Fred and George in the small bed, when a noise woke him. He sat up groggily, only to find himself pulled off the bed. Dumbledore stood there, clutching Harry so tightly by the wrist that it hurt. Fred and George began to stir, as did Ron and Hermione, one bed over. Dumbledore quickly waved his wand and they fell back into a deep sleep.

“Professor, what’s happening? You’re hurting me!” Harry gasped out. Dumbledore just glared at him, waving his wand again. Harry whimpered when suddenly his clothes were gone. “Professor, what—,” He started, but Dumbledore spelled his mouth shut. Harry struggled as Dumbledore used magic to undress himself as well, Harry’s eyes widened and he tried to scream, but the spell prevented him. Dumbledore spun him around and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, struggling madly as he felt something hard at his entrance. Then suddenly it was gone and there was a crash towards the other end of the room, and the spell on his mouth was broken. The other began to stir as well and Madam Pomphrey came flying out of her office.

“What is going on here?” She asked, as Fred and George picked up a sobbing Harry and placed him back on the bed, pulling the blankets around him. She saw Dumbledore, unconscious in a pile of unoccupied bed and other furniture at the far end of the room. “Albus?” She asked.

“He was trying to rape Harry!” Fred and George hissed together, glaring at the man.

“How did he get over there?”

“Our magic. It threw him over there.” The twins replied.

“I wonder...” She started but the Dumbledore began to come to. He raised his wand and shot a spell at Harry, who curled in on himself and cried out in pain. Madam Pomphrey pointed her wand at Dumbledore quickly. “Expelliarmus! Incarcerous! Stupefy!” She shouted in quick succession. She snatched his wand as it flew through the air. She cast another spell and another wand came flying towards her from somewhere on his naked form, she didn’t even want to think about where.

“Now, I don’t think that will hold him for long.” She summoned some pyjamas. “Put these on for now, Mr Potter.” She said, handing the clothing to George. The twins helped Harry to dress, as he continued to sob. “Now, let’s see what he did to you.” She added, flourishing her wand in a few complicated patterns. She gasped. “No, no, no, he wouldn’t!” She bit out, summoning a patronus and sending it to McGonagall. The other witch soon appeared, wearing her dressing gown.

“Poppy, what--,” She started, then noticed the unconscious, tied up and very naked Dumbledore. “Albus!”

“Minerva, he tried to rape Mr Potter! He spelled everyone to sleep, but he didn’t count on the soulmate bond. Mr and Mr Weasley were able to momentarily stop him and I did the rest.” Madam Pomphrey explained quickly. McGonagall gasped. “There’s more, Minerva, just before I stunned him he used the _uteri pulvis_ curse.” The matron continued. McGonagall turned pale.

“That curse can’t be reversed, can it?” The stern professor asked, collapsing into a nearby chair.

“I have only seen in reversed once. By the goblins. The victim had to be confirmed as the heir of an Ancient and Most Noble House.”

“But the Potter House is only Aged and Noble.” McGonagall said, hand clutching her chest.

“The Blacks.” Hermione spoke up. “They are and Ancient and Most Noble House, according to _A Wizarding Genealogy._ ” She continued.

“Sirius said Harry was his heir!” Ron concluded. Madam Pomphrey and McGonagall looked somewhat relieved.

“We will need as many members of the Black family as we can get.” Madam Pomphrey said.

“There’s one in the school. Draco Malfoy. His mother was born a Black.” McGonagall said. “I will have Severus fetch him, then I will write to his mother, and to her sister, Andromeda, who I believe has a daughter. But what about Sirius, he’s still on the run?”

“Pig or Hedwig can find him. They’ve found him before.” Harry spoke up for the first time.

“Good. Send him a letter. Have him meet us at Gringotts.” McGonagall said. She cast another stunner at Dumbledore as he began to stir.

“What about Albus?” Madam Pomphrey asked.

“We will have to bring him with us. I don’t want him in this school a moment longer. The goblins will have ways of dealing with him.” McGonagall said with a sigh. She summoned her patronus and sent it to Snape, telling him to meet them in the Entrance Hall with Malfoy, and that is was urgent.

“We’re coming too.” Hermione said, as she and Ron stood. Neville, Dean and Seamus came to stand with them.

“So are we.” Seamus said.

“Fine. I suppose I can have the goblins remove the memory blocks and such at the same time.” Madam Pomphrey said, heading to her office to fetch Harry and Neville’s parchments. Once she had returned, McGonagall rushed to her office, George handing her the letter to Sirius that Harry had quickly written (or rather dictated to Fred).

“Alright, boys and girls. We need to go to the Entrance Hall. There is a secret Floo there we can take.” Madam Pomphrey said, bustling her students out of the Hospital Wing. Snape and Draco were waiting in the Entrance Hall. She levitated Dumbledore out behind them, applying a stunner one last time.

“Poppy, what is the meaning of this? Minerva wouldn’t send a patronus unless it was urgent.” Snape sneered.

“I’m afraid it is Severus.” Madam Pomphrey said, waving her wand to reveal the secret Floo. Snape noticed Dumbledore, who was still naked, though mostly obscured by ropes.

“By Salazar, is that Albus?” He asked, shock breaking through his usual sneer.

“Yes. That is part of the reason for the urgency.”

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t give two knuts if he’s okay.” Madam Pomphrey snapped.

“What the bloody hell are all those Gryffindors doing here?” Draco asked then.

“If you would let me explain! Albus attempted to rape Mr Potter, then cast the _uteri pulvis_ curse on him. Potter must be confirmed as the heir of an Ancient and Most Noble House to break it.” Madam Pomphrey nearly shouted. Snape looked paler than usual.

“Black.” He muttered. “Of course. That’s why you needed Draco. I read about the only time the curse was broken.”

“I was there, Severus, it was one of my first cases of spell damage during my apprenticeship.” Madam Pomphrey said softly. “Minerva should be here soon, then we must go quickly.”

“I’m here, Poppy! Send Fred and George through with Mr Potter first.” McGonagall burst into the hall. One by one everyone stepping through the Floo, McGonagall went last with Dumbledore, and cast time-delay charm to close the Floo once she had gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, cliffhanger, I'm so sorry. And just a note, the curse used on Harry literally translates as uterus to dust in Latin (I just used google translate, so it might be crap), I'll leave it to you to figure that out, as I realize I didn't actually explain it, oops, maybe in the next chapter. Next up, a ton of shit happens at Gringotts. I would like to say things get happier from here, but that would be a lie.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is so much info packed into this chapter. I'm still worldbuilding, I guess. So some cool facts about stuff thrown in there. It is very exposition heavy. And lots of numbers. I apologize if its a bit boring. I tried to throw in some funny bits too. I think I'm going to add some ships to the tags. Ships I forgot I was putting in there. Oops. Well here you go, as always, read, review and enjoy!

The large group stepped out of the Floo into an antechamber off the main hall of Gringotts; a goblin seated behind a nearby information desk frowned at them.

“What is your business with Gringotts today?” The goblin asked, standing and looking them over critically. Madam Pomphrey stepped forward.

“We would like to request the help of you healers in removing the _uteri pulvis_ curse cast on Harry Potter.” She said, bowing slightly, and gesturing to Fred and George to bring Harry forward. Harry was not doing so well. He could still walk but he was clutching his stomach.

“Wait here.” The goblin said, leaving the room. Before he returned Narcissa arrived, dusting off her robes and heading towards them.

“Minerva, your letter was rather vague. What is so urgent about the confirmation of a Black Heir?” She asked, looking around at each person present.

“Narcissa, it is urgent because it is the only known way to break the _uteri pulvis_ curse.” Madam Pomphrey replied. Narcissa gasped.

“Who would cast such a spell? And who on? Who is the current Black Heir?” She asked, looking from person to person, trying to figure it out.

“Harry Potter.” Minerva replied.

“ _Harry Potter?_ What? Why?” Narcissa asked, then realization dawned. “Cousin Sirius.” She said simply, nodded.

“So that explains the presence of some of the people here, but why are these other students here?” She asked curiously.

“Fred and George Weasley are here because they are Harry’s soulmates. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are Harry’s best friends and insisted on coming. As for the others, they are here to support Harry, and have some memories unlocked, if they choose.” Madam Pomphrey explained. Then she looked over at Draco. “Which reminds me.” She stepped over to him and flourished her wand.

“Why are you casting that particular detection spell on my son?!” Narcissa exclaimed. She had some healer training and recognized the spell. She looked horrified as a long parchment began to appear. Longer than Neville’s and almost as long as Harry’s.

“Because I have decided to cast it on every student at Hogwarts. There have been some horrible things happening.” Madam Pomphrey explained, then looked at Draco’s parchment. She gasped. Narcissa snatched the parchment from her. She began to shake with anger and turned to her son.

“ _Politics lessons?!_ ” She hissed and Draco went paler than usual. He looked like he was going to cry.

“He made me promise.” The young Slytherin whispered. “He said it would be worse if I told you. He said…he said he’d hurt you too.” Snape took the parchment gently from Narcissa and read it himself.

“Oh Draco.” He said, reading the whole parchment, then he frowned deeply. “Poppy, I thought it wasn’t possible for someone to hide their identity from this test?” He asked, turning to the matron. Madam Pomphrey took the parchment.

“Harry and Neville have the same on theirs.” She said. “The goblins should be able to tell us who it is. They are the best mind healers I’ve ever known and excellent at removing glamours.”

“You did this test on Potter too?” Snape asked. Madam Pomphrey reached into her robes and handed him Harry’s parchment. Snape frowned as he looked at the first line.

“Dursley? Isn’t that the man Petunia married?” He asked, mostly to himself. “Potter was with Lily’s sister? Why?” He looked confused.

“You didn’t know?” McGonagall asked.

“Albus told me that Potter was pampered with some secret family, hidden from the Wizarding world. I wouldn’t call this pampered.” Snape said, shaking his head. Then his brow furrowed. “Wait, _Pettigrew_?” He said. Before he could go on, Sirius appeared out of the floo, looking very dishevelled.  

“Harry? Where’s Harry? Is he okay?” The man said worriedly looking around wildly.

“Sirius.” Harry managed a small smile.

“Pup, what’s wrong? Why did you want me to meet you here? And why was the writing in the letter so neat? I would have thought it was from someone else if it weren’t for Hedwig.” Sirius practically ran over to Harry.

“Actually, Fred wrote it. My hands were shaking too much. He has very nice handwriting, right?” Harry said hoarsely, leaning slightly into Fred.

“Oh yes, you wrote me about your soulmates. But what’s wrong?” He pressed. Minerva answered.

“Sirius, the _uteri pulvis_ curse was cast on him.” She explained. Sirius frowned.

“What’s that? It sounds bad.”

“It is bad!” Hermione spoke now. “It literally translates to uterus to dust! The magic is crushing Harry’s magical uterus and the aftermath could cause his death!” She said. Fred, George, Ron, Dean and Seamus had not known that, only that what was happening was bad. Neville had read about it once. Sirius gulped.

“Who cast it on him!?” He demanded.

“Albus did.” Minerva replied, stepping aside to reveal the still unconscious, tied up and naked Dumbledore. Sirius frowned.

“Why is he naked?” He asked, confused.

“Because he tried to rape Harry!” Fred and George snapped, glaring at the offending old man.  Sirius saw red.

“WHAT?!” He shouted.

“If you think that’s bad…” Snape muttered. “You’d better read this, Black.” He added, shoving Harry’s parchment at Sirius. The man took it and read it through, shaking with anger. Tears appeared in his eyes.

“Oh pup.” He said. “That stupid rat!” He added, staring at Pettigrew’s name.

“Harry wasn’t Pettigrew’s only victim. He attacked and took the memories of Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus too.” Hermione informed him. Sirius looked up at the boys.

“I am so sorry. If I hadn’t let him get away all those years ago…” He trailed off. Then Andromeda and her daughter, Nymphadora, arrived. And the goblin returned, with another in tow.

“Have all the members of the Black Family you could gather arrived?” The new goblin asked. Harry nodded.

“Good, we must confirm Harry Potter as the heir now; the curse only takes two hours to destroy the uterus. Death can come anywhere within a day after that. In order to save the uterus, we must act now.” He continued. “Follow me to the ritual chamber.” He led them through a door and into a long corridor. He hurried down the corridor and opened another door and ushered them inside.

“Harry Potter, come lie on this cot in the ritual circle.” The goblin instructed. Harry did so, with the assistance of Fred and George. “Your soulmates must step back now.” Reluctantly the twins stepped away.

“Sirius Black, come forward.” The goblin said, as he pulled out a ritual knife. Sirius stepped forward. “Hold out your hand and repeat after me: I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, do declare that Harry James Potter is my heir. I do this being of sound mind and magic, and submit that Harry James Potter shall be my heir by virtue of being my godson, and the presence of Black blood through his paternal grandmother.”

“I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, do declare that Harry James Potter is my heir. I do this being of sound mind and magic, and submit that Harry James Potter shall be my heir by virtue of being my godson, and the presence of Black blood though his paternal grandmother.” Sirius repeated, as steadily as he could. Once he had said the words, the goblin slit his palm, allowed his blood to fall on Harry’s forehead. He smeared a pattern into the blood and it glowed.

“Andromeda Tonks, step forward.” The goblin cleaned and put away the blade. Andromeda stepped forward and Sirius stepped back. “Place your hand on the boy’s stomach and repeat after me: I, Andromeda Ophelia Tonks nee Black, daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.” Andromeda placed her hand on Harry’s stomach, who winced slightly.

“I, Andromeda Ophelia Tonks nee Black, daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.” Andromeda repeated. Minerva hadn’t told her why she was here, so when the goblin had explained she had been in shock. She gave the poor boy a sympathetic look.

“Narcissa Malfoy, step forward.” The goblin said. Andromeda stepped back and Narcissa came forward, trying to avoid looking at the sister she hadn’t seen in years, or the niece she had never met. “Place your hand on the boy’s stomach and repeat after me: I, Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black, daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.” Narcissa did as instructed. Harry looked a little frightened of her.

“I, Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black, daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.” Narcissa repeated, giving the boy a tiny smile, which she was surprised when he returned.

“Nymphadora Tonks, step forward.” The goblin said. Nymphadora bounced forward, nearly tripping over her own feet, but found herself caught by Narcissa, who gave her a small nod. “Place your hand on the boy’s stomach and repeat after me: I, Nymphadora Tonks, descendant of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.” Nymphadora smiled broadly at Harry and placed her hand on his stomach gently.

“I, Nymphadora Tonks, descendant of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.” Nymphadora intoned, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Draco Malfoy, step forward.” The goblin said. Draco looked confused but his mother and Snape pushed him forward. He tried to sneer, but Harry looked so helpless on the bed. He gave his…cousin and odd look as she past, having never even heard about her before. “Place you hand on the boy’s stomach and repeat after me: I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendant of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.” Draco hesitantly placed his hand on Harry’s stomach.

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendant of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and magic, do hereby confirm the appointment of Harry James Potter as the heir to the house of Black.”  He said, nervously clenching his other hand. There was a soft red glow. Then Harry sat bolt upright, and Draco stumbled back. Harry screamed. Fred and George made to run to his side, but the goblin held up a hand.

“No! He has to fight it! The magic needs to find him worthy!” The goblin snapped. “Everyone back! Against the walls!” He ordered. They listened and pressed themselves against the walls. The soft red light expanded and Harry stopped screaming. The light encompassed him and he floated a few feet of the bed. He began to convulse. Then the light was gone and he collapsed on the bed. The goblin stepped forward to examine him. He nodded curtly.

“The uterus is in good shape. But there are block on his memories and magic. Do you want them removed?” The goblin asked. Harry nodded. The goblin placed a gnarled hand on his forehead. Harry’s eyes slipped shut and then a few moments later flew back open. He gasped.

“Anyone else need memories or magic unblocked? After that I believe the Potters Will was never read, and there are a few inheritance issues that need to be sorted.” The goblin asked. Harry got up off the bed. His parchment, which Sirius had given back to Madam Pomphrey, glowed. The matron looked at it.

“As I suspected. Dumbledore.” She said, Harry nodded, making his way over to Fred and George, who opened their arms.

“Draco, you had someone hiding their identity on your parchment; you should have the goblin remove the blocks.” Narcissa told her son. Draco nodded. He walked over to the goblin, who touched him on the forehead.

“Ah, the same blocks as young Mr Potter, memories and magic.” The goblin said, and Draco’s eyes slipped shut, then flew open. A lone tear slipped out. Narcissa looked at his parchment as it glowed.

“That foul old man.” She snarled.

“We will deal with him. We will build the biggest case against him that we can.” The goblin assured her. “Now, who’s next?” Neville stepped forward. It turned out Dumbledore had also placed blocks on his magic and memories. Dean and Seamus had their memories of Pettigrew restored, but it looked like no one else had messed with them. Ron was the same. Hermione asked the goblins to check for any on her, but she was clean.

“Severus Snape, there is a glamour on your soulmark, matching Dumbledore’s magical signature.” The goblin told them. Snape’s head snapped towards him.

“But that’s illegal!” He gasped. He removed the cuff on his arm. The initials LE stood there. Sirius frowned, as did Harry. The goblin touched his arm. The initials changed to RB. Sirius gasped.

“Regulus? Regulus was your soulmate? How are you still alive?” Sirius said, staring at the letters.

“That explains why he…oh Merlin, what have I done!” Snape sank to his knees. “Dumbledore must have put the glamour on right on my birthday. Regulus came to me over a year later. He was so nervous. But I guess my dismissive reaction wasn’t what he was looking for and he left.”

“According to the self-updating bank records, Regulus Black is still alive.” The goblin interjected. Sirius and Snape gasped.

“But how? He disappeared during the war! No one’s heard from him for over a decade!” Sirius exclaimed.

“He’s alive…” Snape murmured.

“If that is all the healing that is needed, I should take you to the conference room so that account manager Griphook can go over Mr Potter’s inheritance and his parents’ Will.” The goblin said, leading them back into the corridor and into another room, with a long table running down the center, surrounded by chairs. The goblin left them alone there and they all sat down. Madam Pomphrey suddenly gasped.

“I just realized, I said I was going to preform that test on every student I could, and I haven’t performed in on Fred and George yet!” She said. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George went pale.

“Madam Pomphrey, I’m sure they’re fine. No need to perform the test.” Hermione said, before any of them could say anything. Harry stared at her for a second, unaware just how knowledgeable she was.

“Why did the four of you suddenly get so nervous?” Madam Pomphrey asked, suspicious.

“No reason.” Hermione said.

“Miss Granger, why are you so concerned?” McGonagall asked.

“No reason.” Hermione repeated. Harry sighed and went over to Madam Pomphrey, knowing she would be fine with Fred and George’s… _activities_ , but not sure anyone else would. He whispered in her ear the truth, adding that Molly was aware, and had no issues with it.

“And how does Miss Granger know?” Madam Pomphrey asked him in a hushed tone.

“I think she figured it out when Molly was talking about her brothers, Fabian and Gideon.” Harry replied. Madam Pomphrey nodded.

“I suppose that if I decide to do the test, it can be done in private.” Madam Pomphrey said, putting away her wand.

“You know, Severus, I always worried about you.” Narcissa was saying to Snape.

“How come?” He asked.

“Your soulmark. It’s horrible to have a soulmark that doesn’t match. It happened to my sister, Bellatrix.” She replied. Neville straightened and stared at her.

“Yes, Bella had the initials TR, but never found her soulmate. Rudolphus had her initials so Mother insisted they marry. They formed a sickly, half-bond. And Bellatrix went insane.” Andromeda said. “I left after Mother made it clear she would rather I be in a worse situation than Bella than marry my soulmate, just because he happened to be muggle-born.” She added.

“She had the initials TR?” Harry asked. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, why?” Narcissa asked. Harry shivered.

“I’m betting those initials stood for Tom Riddle. Otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. I guess not many people knew what he was called before he gave himself that awful name.” Harry said.

“That…actually explains a lot…” Narcissa said, shaking her head. Before their conversation could continue, Griphook entered.

“I know you.” Harry said, “You took me to my vault in my first year.” He continued. Griphook bowed slightly.

“You have a good eye for faces, Mr Potter. Not many remember us goblins. I have since been promoted from cart driver to account manager. And today I am to become your personal account manager, one of the highest ranks in the Goblin Nation, just below the Auditors and the President.”

“Why would I need a personal account manager? I only have one vault.” Harry asked, confused. Griphook shook his head and produced a large pile of papers. He placed the pile on the table and looked at the first page.

“In actual fact, Mr Potter, you have three thousand six hundred and seventy two vaults.” Griphook informed him. Harry gasped.  “While Leathertooth was doing your healing, I had the best auditors do a full account of your vaults.”

“To start with, you have the one vault you have been using. Ordinarily that would have been your Potter Trust Vault, the only vault you would have access to until you became Lord Potter. But since you already are Lord Potter, you also have access to the two hundred other Potter Vaults. They contain over five hundred million in galleons and countless artefacts, books and heirlooms of the house of Potter. These ten pages contain a full accounting of everything present in the vaults currently, and this page contains what has been removed since Dumbledore sealed your parents Will.” Griphook informed the startled boy. He handed him eleven papers, which Harry glanced at, taking particular interest in the final one.

“Well, the invisibility cloak is in my possession, as are the photos said to be missing. But the rest? Dumbledore took it?” Harry asked, growing angry. Griphook nodded.

“We have already begun the reacquisition process. The gold has already been removed from his vaults and returned to yours. The artefacts are proving more difficult. If you turn Dumbledore over to us, we can study his memories, to help build a case against him. I have a feeling you aren’t going to trust your ministry with this.” Griphook assured the boy.

“Take him.” McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey, Snape and Narcissa said at the same time. Griphook grinned a toothy, scary grin and went to the wall, pulling a bell. A team of goblins came in moments later and took Dumbledore away.

“We will send you weekly updates, Mr Potter. And you as well, Headmistress.” Griphook informed them as the door closed once more. “Now, Mr Potter, you have access to three Black vaults as well. The Black Heir vault, one of the lesser heirloom vaults, and a trust vault opened for you by Sirius Black upon your birth. One thousand galleons a month has been transferred there since your birth from Lord Black’s personal vault.”

“That continued while I was in Azkaban?” Sirius asked, astonished.

“Of course. You were innocent, at least in the eyes of Gringotts. We knew who the real secret keeper was. Lord James informed us. When he and Lady Lily came to finalize their Will. So any ongoing transactions to do with your account remained active.” Griphook explained. Sirius smiled at him.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Good business needs no thanks.” Griphook told him. “There a few more matters to attend to before the reading of the Will. We have sent letters to a few other people, who are named as beneficiaries. While we away them, we can discuss you Lordships, Mr Potter.” He went on, turned back to Harry.

“Lordships? As in more than one?” Harry asked.

“Yes. You have four in total. Not including your heirship to house Black.” The goblin explained.

“Four? Which ones?”

“You are Lord Potter of course, though it is not official until you have been presented with your lordship ring.” He handed Harry a thick gold ring with a black insignia, that of a lion and a cauldron. The ring glowed slightly. “Traditionally lordship rings are worn on your right index finger.” Griphook added helpfully. Harry nodded and slipped the ring on. It resized to his admittedly small finger.

“You said there were three others?” Harry asked, as the twins examined the ring.

“Yes, the second one is Peverell. Ordinarily, as Lord Potter, you would be entitled to half the Peverell Vaults, which would be six hundred and fifty vaults. But as the descendant of the other Peverell branch was defeated at your hand, and had no heir, that the vaults come to you by right of conquest. That is another six hundred and fifty vaults.” Griphook explained. “There is no lordship ring for the branch of Peverell you are descended from, which was the youngest brother, Ignotus. The middle brother, Cadmus, took the lordship ring when their eldest brother, Antioch, was killed without an heir. They divided the rest of his wealth between themselves. That ring, which should rightfully be yours now, is missing.” He went on.  Harry frowned.

“You mean Voldemort?”

“Yes, Tom Riddle was a descendant of the house of Peverell. You are related, though extremely distantly.” Griphook confirmed. “The final two lordships are Gryffindor and Slytherin, each with one thousand vaults. You are Lord Gryffindor through the Potters, though you are the first to prove yourself worthy of the title.” The goblin went on, handing him another gold ring with a red lion rampant. “You can put it on the same finger. The rings will combine.” He added, when Harry looked a little uncertain. The boy did so, and gasped slightly as they combined, and the two insignias sat next to each other.

“And what about Slytherin?” Harry asked.

“Through conquest again. Tom Riddle was the last descendant. He also proved himself worthy. Though, there is only one condition, you must speak Parseltongue.” Griphook told him, handing him a third ring. This one was a silver snake, with emeralds for eyes. The snake was devouring its own tail, completing the ring. “You will have to wear this one on your left index finger. Speak the words: I am worthy. In Parseltongue and it will settle properly.” Harry held the ring in his left hand and stared at it.

“ _I am worthy.”_ He said, but the others only heard hissing. Fred and George found it very arousing. The ring-snake spit out its tail and slithered its way around Harry’s finger, before settling and swallowing its tail again. Harry watched, fascinated.

“But that’s only three thousand five hundred and four vaults.” Hermione said, mentally tallying them.

“You would be right, Miss Granger.” Griphook said. “The other one hundred and sixty eight vaults are miscellaneous vaults that once belonged to Tom Riddle. He acquired them over the years before he rose to power, mostly through donations of rich allies. They contain many dark objects and books that he collected, as well as a sizable amount of gold, around two million galleons.”

“That’s crazy.” Ron said. Harry laughed.

“The total galleons between all the vaults is twenty five billion eight hundred and twelve million three hundred and thirty four thousand seven hundred and fifty nine. That makes you the bank’s wealthiest client, thus why you have a personal account manager.” Griphook informed Harry. Everyone stared at him. “That is of course, before the cost of the healing received from Healer Leathertooth today.” Griphook added.

“And how much is that?” Harry asked.

“Two thousand galleons for the heir confirmation. Five hundred per person for the memory and magic block removals. One hundred per person for the memory block removals. And fifty galleons for the test on Miss Granger, despite the lack of magic or memory blocks.” Griphook stated. Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus went pale; they didn’t have that kind of money.

“I will pay for all of them. Even Malfoy’s.” Harry said before anyone could say anything.

“Mr Potter, I must protest, we can afford five hundred galleons.” Narcissa said. Harry shook his head.

“You helped to save my life. This is the least I can do to repay you.” Harry said.

“Well, if you insist, then, thank you, Mr Potter.” Narcissa acquiesced.

“Harry, I can pay for mine. I have my trust vault, and Gran won’t mind.” Neville spoke up then. Harry shook his head.

“You are my friend, Neville; let me do this for you.” Harry insisted. Neville bit his lip but then nodded.

“Mum’s not going to like this, Harry. She doesn’t like charity.” Ron said.

“It’s the least I can do, Ron; it’s only a hundred galleons. I owe your family far more for everything they have done for me.” Harry assured his best friend.

“Only a hundred galleons, he says.” Ron mutters, laughing to himself.

“The total will be three thousand eight hundred and fifty galleons.” Griphook told him. “Which vault would you like to take it from?” Harry shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said.

“Very good Lord Potter. Please sign here.” Griphook slid a parchment across the table towards him. Harry read it. It was just a receipt for the healing, laying out each cost. Harry signed it and the paper glowed, then disappeared. “A copy of that will be in your account files, should you ever wish to access it again.” Griphook told him. Harry nodded.

“Oh that reminds me. Griphook, if I wanted to say…invest…in something, how would I go about that?” Harry asked suddenly.

“What would you like to invest in, Lord Potter?” Griphook asked.

“Well, say I knew someone, or more than one someones, who wanted to start a business, and I wanted to make sure they had access to as much funds as they needs to, could I, I don’t know, open a vault for them? And make deposits it into it? Sort of like Sirius did for me?” Harry explained, badly. Fred and George looked at him.

“Harry, you don’t have to…,”

“…we wouldn’t ask you for anything.”

“Of course you wouldn’t ask, that’s why I’m giving.” Harry said, “My soulmates want to open a business, but recently lost all their savings when someone paid them back for a bet with leprechaun gold.” Harry explained to Griphook.

“I would be happy to assist you in opening a vault for your soulmates’ business. How much would you like to transfer into the vault to start with?” Griphook asked, pulling a parchment somehow from thin air and picking up his quill.

“One billion galleons.” Harry said. Everyone at the table gasped.

“Harry, no...,”

“…that’s far too much.” The twins protested. Harry shook his head.

“Please let me do this for you. The more I invest now, the more inventions you can make, the bigger stores you can stock, the more money you can make. If it will make you happy, we can call it loan.”  He insisted. “You guys are amazing; the products you’ve already made are awesome, think of what you could do if money wasn’t an obstacle.”

“I’m not sure Molly would approve of you funding the twins in this. But you are right, they are excellent inventors. I say let them do what they are good at.” McGonagall said, giving them a smile.

“Why, Professor, did you just…,”

“…give us a compliment?”

“Don’t let it go to your heads.” She told them sternly, but her eyes betrayed her pride. Griphook finished writing on the parchment.

“Lord Potter, sign here. The vault number with be one six six six. Opening balance one billion galleons. Those with access: Lord Harry James Potter, Mr Frederick Gideon Weasley and Mr George Fabian Weasley.” Griphook rattled off as Harry signed the parchment.

“Misters Weasley, sign here.” Griphook said, pushing the parchment over slightly. Fred and George looked at each other, then Harry, who smiled at them. Then they signed.

“Good, as a preferred client, we can offer you our instant galleon service. Simply tap your key with your wand and state how many galleons you would like. They will appear in front of you. We also offer a galleon transfer service. You can tap your key, then another client’s key and state the amount and the correct number of galleons will be transferred into their account from yours.” Griphook informed them, handing Harry, Fred and George each a key.

“Excellent, now we await the other beneficiaries of the Potters Will and we can begin. Lord Potter, if you wish for anyone here not to be present at the reading of the Will; with the exception of Sirius Black and Severus Snape, who are beneficiaries; you may ask them to leave now.”

“They can all stay, if they want.” Harry said, “They all helped save my life. But if they want to leave, I won’t stop them.” No one stood to leave.

“Wait, Sniveillus is getting something from James and Lily?” Sirius asked, staring at Snape.

“I am as surprised as you are, Black. I am certain that Potter hated me, and Lily, well, she never forgave me.” Snape snapped back.

“Enough! Please stop sniping at each other!” Harry said. But before he could scold them anymore the door opened. In walked Remus Lupin and Augusta Longbottom.

“Ah, now we can begin.”

“Begin what?” Augusta asked. “I received a letter saying I needed to attend the Will reading of Lily and James Potter on behalf of my son and daughter-in-law. Why was the Will not read before?” She asked. “And what are you doing here, Neville?” She added, looking at her grandson.

“It turns out, Lady Longbottom, that my parents Will was never read. Dumbledore sealed it and proceeded to steal from me, among other things.” Harry informed her darkly.

“Dumbledore? Why would Dumbledore do that?” Augusta asked.

“He has committed a great many crimes and that is the least of them.” Madam Pomphrey snapped.

“Oh? Minerva, does this have to do with the letter you wrote me? I received it only hours before the Gringotts one.” Augusta asked, turning to McGonagall.

“In fact it has quite a bit to do with it.” McGonagall said. Madam Pomphrey handed her Neville’s parchment.

“I think you should read this, Augusta. I preformed this test on Neville and on the other boys.” Madam Pomphrey told the formidable lady. Augusta took the parchment. Her fists clenched as she read. Neville looked like he was going to cry.

“Neville! Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, looking over at her grandson. He hung his head.

“I’m sorry Gran, I was scared.” Neville replied in a small voice.

“There’s more, Augusta. Neville also had several blocks on his memories and magic, placed there by Dumbledore. The goblins have removed them.” McGonagall explained.

“Dumbledore will pay for what he has done.” Augusta swore.

“And he shall. A team of goblins is currently going through his memories and building a case against him. Remunerations will be paid to all those affected.” Griphook informed her. She nodded.

“Good.” Then she paused. “You have Dumbledore in custody? How?” She asked, shocked.

“We brought him with us.” It was Harry who answered.

“I didn’t want to leave him in school full of children, not after what we caught him doing. The parchments didn’t show his name until the goblins broke the memory blocks, but we caught him red-handed, so to speak.” Madam Pomphrey told her.

“Oh? Caught him doing what?”

“Trying to rape me.” Harry said, matter-of-factly. Remus, who hadn’t spoken yet, gasped.

“Oh Harry.” He said.

“And how did you end up here?” Augusta asked.

“He cast the _uteri pulvis_ curse on Harry and the only way to break that curse is for the victim to be confirmed as the heir to an Ancient and Most Noble House.” Madam Pomphrey explained.

“And since Potter is only Aged and Noble, and I can see many members of the House of Black here, including Sirius Black, _a fugitive_ , I can assume that young Mr Potter is the Black Heir?” Augusta reasoned. “I also assume he is a rare submissive male. Or not so rare, as there are no less than _five_ submissive males in this room right now.” She added.

“How do you know that?” Harry asked shocked, only knowing for sure that he, Neville and Dean were submissive males.

“I have the ability to tell whether someone is a dominant or a submissive without seeing their soulmark, Mr Potter. I can tell from the moment they are born.” Augusta explained. “But only three of you seem to have begun your bonds.”

“You can tell that, too?” Harry asked.

“I can see the four stages of a soulmate bond yes. Unbonded, beginning, consummation and completion. You and your soulmates are in the second stage, which I suppose is to be expected. But those two,” She pointed at Dean and Seamus, “Are in the third stage. And these two, despite their age, are only in the second stage.” She indicated Sirius and Remus, both of whom blushed crimson.

“You two are soulmates?” Harry asked, staring at them. “How have you not gone crazy from separation?” He asked.

“Discipline.” Sirius said with a sigh.

“Because the werewolf in me won’t let me.” Remus replied.

“Which one of you is the submissive?” Harry asked eagerly.

“I am.” Remus said.

“I think that’s enough.” Sirius said. “We can talk about this later, Harry.” He added, when Harry looked disappointed.

“If that’s over with, we should get to the Will reading.” Griphook reminded everybody. Augusta and Remus sat down. Griphook pulled out a parchment from his stack, and waved his hand over it. It glowed, then writing began to appear. “Here we are.” He said, then he began to read aloud,

“ _This is the last Will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. We create this being of sound mind and magic and confirm that everything stated within is our Will._

_Our Heir will be our son, Harry James Potter. He will receive all of our possessions and assets, with the exception of a few bequeathals, listed below._

_If we should die before our son comes of age, then we commend his care to his godfather, Sirius Black and his soulmate, Remus Lupin. Should they be unavailable, we commend it to his godmother, Alice Longbottom and her husband, Frank Longbottom. Under no circumstances should he be placed with Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley nee Evans or Peter Pettigrew._

_To Sirius Black, we leave the care of our son, and our eternal thanks. In the event that he is disowned from his family, we leave him one million galleons and the Potter London Townhome, as it was always his favourite._

_To Remus Lupin, we also leave the care of our son and our eternal thanks. We also leave him one million galleons, which he is not allowed to refuse, and the Potter Cottage, so that he will always have somewhere to escape, and deal with his furry little problem._

_To Frank and Alice Longbottom, we leave our kneazel, Crookshanks, as Sirius doesn’t like cats, and we hope that they will allow Harry to come and play with him sometimes._

_To Severus Snape, we leave our deepest apologies, and a collection of potion books and paraphernalia from the Potter Vaults. We also leave him a letter, which we hope he reads._

_To our son, we also leave a letter, and our apologies, we did not mean to leave him so soon.”_

Harry was crying by the end. Sirius and Remus looked upset as well. Griphook handed Harry a letter, and handed one to Snape, along with a list of the items he was to receive. Harry opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_As we write this, you are flying around the living room on the toy broom Sirius got you. We hope to one day get to see you fly a real one, but if we can’t, there are a few things we needed to say._

_We are so sorry, Harry, that we were not there to see you grow up. We hope you had a good childhood, with Sirius and Remus or Alice and Frank. We are so proud of you, no matter what. We love you._

_If the worst happens and neither Sirius nor Alice can take care of you, we hope you find a good home. We hope you are safe and loved and go to Hogwarts full of wonder. We hope you do well, and do spells and play Quidditch and anything else you want to do. We will also be proud of you no matter what house you get sorted into (I bet it’ll be Gryffindor though –Dad)._

_We’re sorry we won’t be there on your eleventh birthday, to see the excitement in your eyes as you open your Hogwarts letter. To take you to Diagon Alley and see your little face marvel at everything. You’re so curious already; we can’t even imagine what you’d be like then._

_We’re sorry we won’t be there on your fourteenth birthday, to help you with your soulmate and give you advice. We bet Sirius will have fun with “the Talk”. Please be careful, darling, remember, if we were alive, we wouldn’t want to be grandparents until you’d at least graduated. Know that we will approve of whoever your soulmate ends up being, and we won’t care if you are a dominant or submissive. (But if they hurt you, we will rise from the dead and kill them –Dad)._

_We’re sorry we won’t be there to see you graduate, or marry your soulmate, or have children. We’re sorry we won’t get to see what you choose to do with your life. (Bet it’ll be Quidditch! –Dad)_

_We hope you have an amazing life. But when things go wrong, be strong, baby, and remember that no matter where we are, no matter what happens, we love you so much. We hope that you can weather every storm that hits. We hope you come out better each time, because we know life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. We hope that you grow into a strong, confident, handsome young man. We are just so sorry we won’t be there to see it. We know you’ll do great._

_Love Always,_

_Mum and Dad_

Harry was sobbing by the end of the letter. Fred pulled out his wand and expanded his chair. George sat next to him and they pulled Harry into their lap.

“It’s okay, little seeker…,”

“…I’m sure they are so proud of you.” They reassured him, cuddling him close. Meanwhile, Snape also had tears in his eyes as he read his letter.

“She forgave me…” He whispered.

“Of course she did. That was just who Lily was. And you were her best friend.” Remus told him.

“Harry, your parents had a cat with the same name as mine?” Hermione asked.

“No, it was the same cat. Only cat I could somewhat tolerate. I meant to tell you guys last year.” It was Sirius who answered.

“I’m still curious to know who the other submissive male in the room is.” Harry said wiping his eyes. Then he looked around, eyes widening and landing on Draco. “Wait, there’s only one person it could be. Malfoy? You’re a submissive?”

“What it to you, Potter?” Draco snapped, fiddling with his cuff. Harry shrugged.

“What can I say? You helped save my life and I like to play matchmaker.” He said.

“I don’t need your help.” Draco said, sounding less confident. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Lady Longbottom, would you be so kind as to tell me what stage of the bond he is in?” He asked the older lady sweetly.

“He’s in stage one. His bond has not begun.” She informed him. Draco glared at her.

“Not even begun? Do you know who it is at least?” Harry asked. Draco just glared at him.

“Yes, he does.” Narcissa answered for him. Draco turned his glare on her. “Don’t look at me like that Draco, whatever you’re doing isn’t working. Why not let Mr Potter help you? He wants to repay you. Let him.”

“Fine, but I don’t want everyone else to know yet.” Draco said, whining a bit. Harry grinned and climbed off Fred and George’s laps.

“So whisper it in my ear.” He said, coming up to Draco. The other boy sneered at him but leaned over and whispered a name in Harry’s ear. Harry frowned. “Why on earth are you having so much trouble, Malfoy?”

“It’s personal.” Draco snapped.

“Alright, alright, we can discuss that later. I may have an idea. Yes, it could mesh very well with my idea to get Neville together with his soulmate. Very well indeed.” Harry grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a monster of a chapter. I have the next chapter mostly planned. Well the next two really. I have to decide where to split it. Should I go all the way to the selection of the champions (which will happen mid to late October in my timeline) or do two chapters between now and then? I unfortunately can't introduce Luna until after the first task (I have something VERY specific in mind for her introduction and it will only work after the first task) so that decreases the number of plot points. Ugh it so hard to decide. Also, forgive me if I was too vague about Draco, I hope you all understood what I was getting at with the whole 'politics lessons' thing. I just felt that Narcissa and Snape would have a bit of decorum and not go shouting the truth to the whole world in an obvious way. But Draco's response should have helped. Right? Oh god, I was too vague, wasn't I? Anyway, next up, a whole mess of stuff.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a place he can share with Fred and George. He completes all his objectives and brings the three schools closer together, because he's good like that. Things go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, a happy chapter, ish. I enjoyed writing this immensely. It's not quite as long as the previous chapter, but still over 5000 words. I hope you all like it as much as I did writing it! As always, read review and enjoy! Comments mean faster updates! I am motivated by your kind words!

When the group finally returned to Hogwarts (minus those who had joined them later), it was already evening and everyone was exhausted. But Harry didn’t really want to go to bed. He hadn’t slept well since returning to school. He hesitated in the common room, reluctant to follow Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus up their dorm. Fred and George noticed this and pulled him aside.

“Why don’t we go…,”

“…get some hot chocolate in the kitchens?”

Harry nodded gratefully. They set out to the kitchens. Harry hadn’t even known where the kitchens were. He was surprised when Fred tickled the pear in the portrait next to a pile of barrels in the basement corridor.

Harry gasped as they stepped inside. What seemed like at least a hundred house-elves were milling around, doing various jobs. Before they could take another step, a happy cry rang out and Dobby the house-elf bounded towards them.

“Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby!” The little house-elf gushed, stopping in front of Harry.

“Well not exactly, Dobby. I didn’t even know you worked here.” Harry said apologetically. Dobby grew sad.

“But Professor Dumbledore promised he would tell Harry Potter that Dobby was working in the kitchens at Hogwarts! He promised!” Dobby exclaimed.

“Yeah well, Dumbledore’s not the most trustworthy person.” Harry said, growing angry at Dumbledore again.

“Why is Harry Potter upset? Oh Dobby didn’t mean to upset Harry Potter! Did Professor Dumbledore do something bad?” Dobby asked frantically. Harry nodded.

“Yes he did. He did a lot of bad things.”

“Then he must be punished! Dobby will punish him for Harry Potter!” Dobby vowed, shaking his fist.

“No, bad Dobby! You can’t talk about hurting the Headmaster!” Another house-elf came up then.

“Hey, you’re the house-elf…,”

“…that Crouch sacked at the World Cup.”

“That’s Winky; she’s not like Dobby, not yet. But Dobby will teach her!” Dobby assured them.

“Well, Dumbledore isn’t the Headmaster anymore. He has been arrested. I guess that would mean Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress. That’s what the goblins said, I think.” Harry told Dobby and Winky.

“Oh, Dobby likes Professor McGonagall! She is very kind, she is!” Dobby said happily.

“Yes she is. Oh Dobby, these are my soulmates, Fred and George.” Harry introduced.

“The red twins are Harry Potter’s soulmates? The red twins come to the kitchens all the time! If Dobby had known, he would have asked them to tell Harry Potter that Dobby was here!” Dobby exclaimed ruefully.

“Well, it’s nice to be formally introduced to you Dobby. We…,”

“…have heard a lot about you. You saved Harry’s life.”

“Well…Dobby tried. But Harry Potter made Dobby promise never to try to save his life again!” Dobby told him, wringing his hands.

“Yes I did, Dobby. Your heart was in the right place, but your methods, well they might have ended up killing me before that basilisk even had the chance.” Harry told Dobby with a smile. Dobby nodded.

“Dobby is sorry about that. Now, is there anything Dobby can be getting for Harry Potter and his red twins?” Dobby perked up. Harry nodded.

“Three hot chocolates, please.” He requested. Dobby nodded excited and ran off. A few minutes later he returned with the hot chocolates.

“Sit, sit.” He said, ushering them to a table and placing the steaming mugs in front of them. “If you need anything else, just let Dobby or Winky know!” He said, and wandered a bit away to return to his duties.

“Mmmmm, that’s perfect.” Harry said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“The elves make the best hot chocolate, but…,”

“…don’t tell Mum, she’d be heartbroken.”

Harry laughed.

“Molly will never know.” He said, smiling.

“Harry, how much sleep have you gotten since we returned to Hogwarts?” Fred asked, looking at the bags beneath Harry’s eyes. Harry looked down.

“Not much. I’ve been having trouble sleeping…by myself.” He said, staring into his hot chocolate. Fred and George put their hands on his arms.

“It’s okay, little seeker…,”

“…we have the same problem.”

Harry looked up at them. Before he could say anything, Dobby appeared.

“Dobby knows where Harry Potter could spend the night with his soulmates! And Dobby would make sure nobody would know!” He told them.

“Oh?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Dobby calls it the Come and Go Room! Dobby be finding it while cleaning! Dobby thinks it can be anything! Dobby can show you!” The house-elf told them excitedly.

“Thank you, Dobby!” Harry told him gratefully.

“Come, come, this way!” Dobby said, leading them out of the kitchen. Harry took one last sip of his hot chocolate and let himself be pulled forward by Fred and George as they took his hands and followed the house-elf. Dobby led them to the seventh floor corridor.

“Harry Potter just has to ask the room for what he wants!” Dobby told them, facing a blank wall across from a tapestry. “Just walk back and forth in front of the wall and think!” He continued.

Harry, Fred and George shrug, but walk back and forth, thinking about a place they could be together.

“Look!” Dobby called after a few moments. They looked up to see a big wooden door appear in the wall.

“Once you’re inside, no one can find you, unless you want to be found! Dobby was in there for hours and the other elves were looking everywhere!” Dobby told them as they went inside.

“Bye, Harry Potter! Come visit Dobby again soon!” He called as the door closed.

“We better lock it, just in case.” Harry said, locking the door. Then they looked around the room. It was medium sized and quite cozy. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, and a fireplace crackled in the corner. In front of the fire was a couch and two chairs. In another corner there was a small table and three chairs.

“It’s perfect.” Fred and George said together. Harry nodded. The three of them climbed into the bed. It didn’t take them long to get comfortable. Harry was surprised how quickly he fell asleep, cuddled between his soulmates.

\--

The three of them awoke early the next morning. They realized it was morning and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. Only Hermione was awake. She blinked at them as they came in.

“Where did you three come from?” She asked.

“Nowhere.” They all said at the same time, then sniggered and went to their own dorms to get changed for classes. Hermione stared after them suspiciously.

The next night, they met up in the room again. This time, before they got into bed Harry asked a question.

“Um, can I, er, watch you two tonight?” He asked, shyly. Fred and George grinned at him.

“And how would you like us, little seeker?” They asked together.

“You guys can pick. I’ll just, uh, sit up against the headboard and watch?” Harry shrugged, climbing onto the bed and sitting with his back against the headboard. Fred and George looked at each other then climbed onto the bed too. After they had both removed their clothes, Fred knelt on all fours in the center of the bed. George positioned himself behind him. They both looked at Harry.

Harry watched the whole thing unfold, his hand slipping into his pants almost as soon as the twins were undressed. Strangely enough, they all came at the same time. George stood to retrieve his wand and clean them all up. He and Fred moved to get dressed.

“Don’t.” Harry said. “Can we just go to sleep like this?” He asked. The twins smiled and nodded.

\--

The next day Hermione caught them sneaking back again. Once again she asked where they had been and once again they told her nowhere. No one else seemed to have noticed they hadn’t slept in their dorms. Probably thanks to Dobby.

Later that day, just before lunch, Harry noticed Malfoy walking outside. He followed him, wanting to talk to him.

“Hey Malfoy, can I talk to you for a sec?” Harry called when they were both outside. It was a little chilly and he wished he’d brought a cloak, but continued nonetheless.

“What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy said, turning to face him. They were near the lake, and no one else was around.

“Remember I said I’d help you get together with your soulmate?” Harry offered. Malfoy sneered but nodded. “Well I wanted to talk to you a bit first. Find out why you haven’t just, gone for it so to speak.” Harry went on.

“Sure, Potter.” Malfoy said, sitting on nearby rock. There was another rock across from it and Harry sat down too.

“I thought he was your best friend? Doesn’t he have his soulmark too?” Harry asked.

“My supposed best friend has been ignoring me since I wrote to him on my birthday. I didn’t tell him, but I heavily implied it.” Malfoy told him. Harry frowned.

“He’s been ignoring you? Did he reply to your letter?” Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head.

“I thought maybe he didn’t have time, or he was in Italy and the owl arrived late, but he never replied. I invited him to the World Cup, but all I got was a response from his mother saying they couldn’t attend.” He looked down, playing with the sleeve of his robe, fighting to keep his composed face.

“And once you returned to school?” Harry asked, growing concerned, which was strange, since he hadn’t cared one way or another about Malfoy in the past.

“Nothing. He ignored me completely. Even when I tried to talk to him. Acted as if I didn’t exist.” Malfoy looked up at him, hints of tears in his eyes. “Why would he do that?” He asked, almost rhetorically.

“That makes no sense, Malfoy.” Harry said. “Hmm, I’ll have to think about this, but for now, we can lay the groundwork.”

“Groundwork?”

“Yes. Now, I was thinking, Quidditch. It’s being cancelled this year because of the Tournament, so I thought maybe all the Houses might like to play a pick-up game sometime before the champions are chosen.”

“Potter, you are never going to get the Slytherins to agree to that. And Blaise isn’t even on the team.”

“But you are. And I’m going to sweeten it. I need you to get word out that I want to challenge Krum to a seeker’s duel.”

“Are you mad, Potter? He’s going to crush you.” Malfoy barked out a laugh.

“Doesn’t matter. He just needs to be there. If I win, great, if I don’t, that’s fine. Will the chance to see Viktor Krum in action entice the Slytherins? And Blaise?” Harry pressed.

“I don’t know about Blaise…but he used to go to every Quidditch game. That’s why I was so confused he didn’t want to go to the World Cup. But the rest of the Slytherins? Certainly. A chance to see you soundly defeated by Krum? They will be beside themselves.” Malfoy said thoughtfully. Harry grinned.

“Good. You spread the word. I’ll pick a date and time. It will be awesome.” Harry said. “But Malfoy, you have to promise to actually talk to Blaise, if I arrange it so you two bump into each other. Even if you scream at him. Soulmates require communication. Don’t let fear take over.” He added. Malfoy frowned at him.

“And if he won’t talk to me?” He asked. Harry shook his head.

“If he doesn’t then I have another plan, but I’m hoping to do this the easy way.”

“That convoluted plan involving you challenging the greatest seeker of all time to a _seeker’s duel_ is the easy way? Do I even want to know the hard way?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. Harry grinned.

“Probably not. It will probably involve Polyjuice Potion.”

“Poly—can you even brew that?”

“Probably not. But Hermione can.”

“Granger can brew Polyjuice Potion? I doubt that.”

“It fooled you, second year.”

“What are you talking about, Potter?”

“The Polyjuice she brewed, in second year, it fooled you. Although I supposed pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle isn’t hard.”

“What are you going on about, Potter?”

“Hermione brewed Polyjuice potion so Ron and I could disguise ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle and find out if you were the heir to Slytherin.”

“You thought I was the heir to Slytherin?”

“I was twelve. I thought you were evil incarnate.”

“You thought I was evil incarnate?”

“I was twelve! You were mean!”

“I was _mean?_ ”

“You were a bully and you insulted Ron and Hermione and me _a lot.”_

“And this led you to believe I was evil incarnate?”

“Again, I was twelve!”

“And now you’re fourteen. Do you still think I’m evil incarnate?”

“No. I’ve known far worse than you.”

“Thanks, Potter.” Malfoy said sarcastically.

“It’s true, Malfoy!” Harry insisted.

“So you don’t hate me anymore?” Malfoy asked.

“No. You’ve been through a lot of the same things I have. You just dealt with them differently. I can’t hate you for that.” Harry told him honestly.

“Really?” Malfoy asked.

“Really.” Harry assured him.

“Well then, I’m sorry for how I treated you, and your friends.” Malfoy apologized. “I was just worried about disappointing my father…”

“You didn’t want him to hurt you any more than he did. I saw your parchment, Malfoy. I know what he did. My uncle did the same to me.” Harry told him gently.

“Oh yeah, and did he give you to his friends too?” Malfoy sneered, tears in his eyes. Harry nodded.

“Yes. Sometimes I didn’t even know who they were.” Harry told him, sighing.

“Oh.” Was all Malfoy could manage.

“And Dumbledore?” Harry asked. Draco nodded.

“Why did he choose me? You make sense, kind of, but me? And Longbottom?”

“I don’t know. I’m hoping that the goblins will figure that out soon. And I’m hoping he didn’t hurt anyone else, but it doesn’t seem likely. He’s a lecherous old man preying on a school full of defenseless children.” It was Harry’s turn to sneer.

“Isn’t Madam Pomphrey doing that test on as many people as possible?” Malfoy asked. Harry nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, how come you wouldn’t let her do it on the twins?” Malfoy asked.

“None of your business, Malfoy.” Harry snapped.

“Whoa, okay, sorry I asked.” Malfoy said, putting his hands up. Harry sighed.

“That’s the second time you’ve apologized to me today, Malfoy. I think that’s progress.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, Potter, it’s not like we’re friends.”

“Of course not.” Harry gave a small smile. “I should head in, it’s kinda cold out here, and I’m supposed to take potions at lunch.” He added, standing up. “I’ll keep you posted about the Quidditch thing, just spread the word among the Slytherins and the Durmstrang students, okay?”

“Sure, Potter.” Malfoy said, pulling a book from his robes. Harry gave him a last smile then headed in. He was lucky and lunch wasn’t quite over. He sat at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a sandwich. He pulled his potions from his robes and took them between bites of sandwich, then returned them to his robes.

“Harry!” Two voices exclaimed as the twins sat on either side of him.

“We have been looking…,”

“…everywhere for you, little seeker!”

They put two more sandwiches on his plate.

“I’m fine. I was just talking to Malfoy outside.”

“Outside? Without a cloak?” George said, wrapping an arm around him.

“You are freezing!” Fred added, wrapping an arm around him as well.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t outside long. I promised to help him with his soulmate, remember? I was information gathering. And I think we kind of became friends. Sort of.” Harry told them.

“Friends? With Malfoy?” They asked together, incredulously.

“We have a lot in common. He even apologized. Twice.” Harry informed them, smiling.

“Oh?”

“Yep. He’s not so bad when he’s not trying to live up to an impossible reputation.” Harry said. “And I think I have a solid plan to help him, and Neville. And have fun. It’ll be awesome.” He added.

“And what is…,”

“…this plan, little seeker?”

“Quidditch!” Harry said, grinning ear to ear.

“Quidditch?” The twins asked together.

“Well, a pick-up game, cuz it’s cancelled this year, cuz of the tournament.” Harry amended. “And the main event? I’m going to challenge Viktor Krum to a seeker’s duel.”

“WHAT?”

“Oh calm down, it’ll be fine. Malfoy thought it was crazy too. But it’s perfect!” Harry assured them, still grinning. “Malfoy’s going to bring the Slytherins and spread the word. I just need to pick a time and date and get the Gryffs and Puffs. The Ravens will come too, I think. If we’re lucky we can get the whole school!” Harry went on excitedly.

“As long as you are careful.” The twins said together. Harry pouted at them.

“I said I’d be careful last month, but I’m fine now! I can do this! I might even win!” He assured them. They looked sceptical. He frowned. “I asked you guys not to take Quidditch away from me. If you can’t even trust me to know my own skills…” He trailed off. Then he stood, shrugging away from them, wiping a tear from his eye and running off. They sat there, staring after him, mentally smacking themselves.

Harry went to the kitchens, where he sobbed to Dobby and Winky about overprotective soulmates who didn’t trust him. They brought him hot chocolate and gave him reassuring words. After a while, Dobby disappeared off somewhere. Then he returned, guiding Hermione into the kitchens. Harry ran to hug his friend, sobbing and telling her everything, even his conversation with Malfoy. Hermione held him while he cried and patted his back soothingly. Eventually Harry calmed down, and thanked his friend and the elves. He left and made his way to the Room of Requirement, which Dobby had told him was another name for the Come and Go Room.

It was still early, during dinner, but he had eaten in the kitchens, with Hermione and the elves making sure he took his potions. He was the only one in the room for a while. He sat in one of the chairs by the fire and brought his knees to his chest, staring at the flames.

“Harry? Are you in here?” Came Fred’s voice.

“We’re sorry, Harry, we shouldn’t have been so hard on you about Quidditch.” George added. Harry stood from his chair. He looked at them and bit his lip.

“I don’t think it was just that. I think it was…everything. I never really dealt with anything I was feeling; I just kept pushing it to the side. I guess feeling like you guys didn’t trust me was the final straw and I snapped. I felt like I wasn’t in control of my own life. At all. Flying was the only time I had any control and you guys wanted to take that from me and I felt so helpless.” He said, looking down.

“We didn’t mean to make you feel that way, little seeker…,”

“…we only wanted to protect you.”

“I know. You’ve said that before. And that’s fine. I don’t mind being protected, okay? But flying…I don’t want to be protected from that okay? I’ve been hurt playing Quidditch, but never seriously. Honestly, the worst was when Lockhart banished the bones in my arms, and that wasn’t even directly from Quidditch, and was partially to do with Dobby’s rogue bludger. But I came out fine. I can take a few bruises and broken bones if it means doing something I love, okay?” Harry told them calmly, having thought it all through.

“But we don’t want…,”

“…you to get hurt at all, little seeker.”

“But that’s unrealistic. Protect me from people like Dumbledore and Pettigrew. Don’t try to protect me from Quidditch. It will just make us all unhappy. And I can’t stand any more unhappiness, okay?” Harry walked towards them and touched their faces. “You are my soulmates, and I love you both, but don’t make me choose.” He said, his face slightly pink. The twins went pink as well.

“We love you, too, little seeker…,”

“…and we won’t make you choose.”

“But we will fuss, after all…,”

“…you could use some fussing over.”

Harry laughed and pulled them both into hug.

“You have full permission to fuss. Afterwards.” He assured them.

“Excellent, now…,”

“…ready for bed, angel?” They asked, eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Yes. And I think I’d like to be a bit more of an active participant tonight.” Harry said, removing his shirt.

“How active?” They asked together, removing their own shirts.

“Um, maybe one of you could…give me a blowjob?” He asked shyly, unzipping his pants.

“With pleasure.” They replied, removing their own pants and pulling him onto the bed. Harry lay in the middle of the bed, completely naked. He stared up at Fred and George and then mustered his courage. He leaned up and kissed Fred, straight on the mouth. George quickly turned it into a three way kiss. Then there were hands everywhere. Harry’s hands on George’s chest. Fred’s hands slowly moving towards Harry’s cock. Harry gasped slightly as they separated.

“Is this okay, Harry?” Fred asked. Harry nodded. Fred stroked Harry’s very hard cock with his hand while kissing his way down Harry’s chest. George recaptured Harry’s lips. Harry’s hands found George’s cock, causing him to shiver. Soon Fred’s mouth was on Harry’s cock, causing the boy to moan and writhe with pleasure.

About twenty minutes later the three of them lay there, entwined with each other and panting, covering in sweat and cum.

“That was…amazing.” Harry said when he could finally speak again. George grabbed his wand and cleaned them all up.

“We’re glad it was…,”

“…good for you, little seeker, because…,”

“…it was certainly good for us.”

“I’m tired now…” Harry said, nuzzling into Fred’s chest, while George spooned him from behind. Harry was asleep in minutes. George pulled a blanket over the three of them and soon he and Fred joined their little soulmate in slumber.

\--

For the next week or so, Harry spent his days planning the big Quidditch game and his nights becoming more and more familiar with his soulmates bodies in the Room of Requirement. One day, just after the last class of the day on a Friday, right before dinner, he pulled Dean aside.

“Uh, Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Harry, what’s up?”

“Well, it’s kind of personal and embarrassing but I wasn’t sure who else to talk to.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I, well, I want to, um, go all the way with Fred and George, but I wanted some advice first, from another submissive.”

“Oh, are you sure, Harry? After everything, I wasn’t sure you’d want to do that for a while.”

“Yeah, I thought so too…but it’s so hard to resist, you know?”

“Believe me, I know. And don’t think we haven’t noticed you haven’t been in the dorm any night since we got back from Gringotts.” Dean laughed a little. Harry looked down and blushed.

“Yeah well, I couldn’t sleep alone.” He defended. Dean smiled.

“I can understand that too. So, you wanted advice? Cleaning charms for sure. Contraceptive charms are a given. And make sure they stretch you first, otherwise it can hurt a lot, but I guess I don’t have to tell you that.” Dean gave an apologetic smile. “Lubrication spells too, otherwise more pain, again, I guess I don’t have to tell you that either. I doubt they’d deliberately hurt you, but definitely tell them to be gentle. It might hurt anyway, but if they find your prostate, the pleasure should outweigh the pain.”

“My prostate?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, it’s this little bundle of nerves. Best feeling in the world, even just having it brushed against.” Dean explained.

“Oh. Anything else?”

“That’s all I can think of. Uh, good luck, I guess. And have fun.” Dean said, walking off to join their classmates on the way to dinner. 

Later that night, Fred and George walked with Harry to the Room of Requirement. Harry was practically bouncing with pent up excitement.

“Okay Harry…,”

“…what’s got you so worked up?” The twins asked, once they were inside the room and the door was locked.

“I’m ready. To go all the way.” Harry said. The twins stared at him. “I want one of your cocks inside me. Tonight.” He went on. Fred and George’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure…,”

“…you’re ready, little seeker?”

“Yes. I’ve gotten some advice too, so I know what to expect.” Harry insisted.

“Okay, little seeker. Then I’ll go first. I have more control than Fred does. Just until you’re used to it.” George said and Fred nodded. Fred lay down on the bed on his back.

“Lay partially on top on me, on your stomach, Harry, it will help.” Fred instructed. Harry lay down, nuzzling against Fred’s chest.

“Okay, little seeker, I’m going to cast some charms now. Contraceptive, cleaning and lubrication. Nothing crazy, but it will feel a little strange.” George told him. Harry shivered as an odd sensation shot through his arse, and then there was a cold, wet feeling inside. “There. I’ll make sure to stretch you as much as possible, so it doesn’t hurt too much, angel.” George went on, inserting on finger inside Harry. Harry tensed.

“Relax, angel.” Fred whispered, kissing the top of his head. George moved his finger around a bit, and Harry moaned in ecstasy as a sudden wave of pleasure went through him, unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Fred smiled. “I think you found his prostate, brother.” He said. Harry nodded against Fred’s chest. George’s finger moved again, brushing against the same spot, Harry moaned and writhed, rubbing himself against Fred’s leg. Slowly George inserted another fingered, slowly separating them and still brushing Harry’s prostate. Harry was gasping and moaning, frotting against Fred.

“Three fingers now, Harry.” George said, slipping a third finger inside, he stretched and manoeuvred, hoping to make sure Harry felt as little pain as possible.

“Need more.” Harry moaned into Fred’s chest.

“Soon, angel, soon.” George said, removing all his fingers. Harry mewled with displeasure at the loss. “Hold on, little seeker.” George said, casting another lubrication spell on his cock. He positioned himself. “Okay, Harry, tell me if you need me to stop.” He said as he pressed inside. Harry tensed and gasped. George stopped. “Angel? Are you alright?” Harry nodded.

“Keep going.” He ground out. George obliged, pushing all the way in slowly. He adjusted slightly, then stayed there for a moment to allow Harry to become accustomed to his large cock. “Keep going, please.” Harry demanded.

“Certainly, little seeker.” George said, pulling out and gently pushing back in, hitting Harry’s prostate. Harry moaned and came right there on Fred’s leg. George continued to pump in and out, slowly at first but then building speed. Harry came three more times before George came inside him. Fred came just before then, Harry’s noises and rubbing against him putting him over the edge, without anything having touched his cock. Harry collapsed, unable to move, nuzzling Fred chest. George cleaned them all up and lay down on his back next to them.

“That was…I don’t even have words.” Harry said, finally rolling onto his back, off of Fred, so that he was lying between them.

“It didn’t hurt?” George asked. Harry shook his head.

“No…not even at first. I was a little nervous…but it was amazing.” He said, leaning over to kiss George. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, little seeker. It was my pleasure. You made the most arousing noises. In fact, I think Fred came just due to those noises.” George said, with a grin.

“Well, that, and Harry was practically humping my leg.” Fred said, giving a light laugh. Harry turned to him.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said.

“Oh, don’t be sorry, angel, it was amazing. You can hump my leg any time.” Fred assured him, then pressed a kiss to his lips. Harry returned the kiss, then he giggled slightly.

“Maybe I will then.” He said.

“Excellent. I look forward to it.” Fred said, laughing.

\--

Another week went by. By the end of it, Harry was comfortable enough with either George or Fred shagging him. And there had been a lot of shagging. Sometimes multiple times a night.

Finally the morning Harry had chosen for the Quidditch match arrived. It was a Saturday. The whole school was buzzing with excitement and McGonagall had given them permission to use the pitch for the entire day. Viktor Krum came up to Harry at breakfast.

“I hear you vant to challenge me to a Seeker’s Duel, Potter.” He boomed. Harry grinned.

“That’s right, Krum. I bet I’m going to win, too. I’m not the youngest seeker in a century for nothing.”

“You may be the youngest seeker in a century, but I am a professional. You cannot beat me, Potter.”

“Well, let’s see then, shall we?”

The morning went well, many small games started up, as there were at least a hundred players, between all the houses, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Just before the long-awaited Seeker’s Duel, Harry flew over to Blaise Zabini, who was sitting alone in the stands.

“Yo, Zabini, get your shit together and talk to Malfoy. You’re upsetting him, and he’s sorta my friend now, so I care. Don’t be an ass.” He said. He looked over at Malfoy, who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

“Get your nose out of my business, Potter!” Zabini shouted.

“No! Why won’t you talk to him!?”

“Because he never replied to my letters!”

“What? He sent you letters! He said you never responded, that he just got a dismissive response from your mother!” Harry snapped.

“Oh…bloody hell…she must have intercepted them. By Salazar, I’m an idiot.”

“Yes you are. Now go talk to him! Now! I have a seeker’s duel to win!” Harry instructed. Zabini nodded and rushed down the stands and onto the pitch. Malfoy landed and approached him. Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it ended in a hug and the two of them disappearing off the pitch. Harry smiled, half his work done. He flew over to where Krum waited.

“Are you ready, Potter?” Krum asked. Harry nodded. Harry looked over to see Madam Hooch approach with a brand new snitch, still in its packaging.

“Now I want a clean duel, both of you.” She said, then looked at Harry and added, “I expect you to do Hogwarts proud, Mr Potter.”

“Of course, Madam Hooch.” Harry said, smiling at her. She nodded and started to open the packaging.

“On my mark! One, two, three, go!” She shouted and released the snitch. Harry and Krum shot off after it. It was a tight duel, as the two of the struggled to keep up with what was obviously a professional grade snitch. Then Harry spotted it, glinting straight above them, a straight shot up. He didn’t hesitate and pulled up, shooting up pretty much vertical, gripping his Firebolt tightly. He reached out, spinning, as Krum fought to catch up. Then Harry’s hands closed around the snitch. He levelled out and held up his hand triumphantly. He opened his fist and clutched the snitch with two fingers. He made his way to the ground, and was mobbed by nearly the whole school. Krum landed next to him.

“I have never seen such flying, Potter. Good duel.” He said, nodding. Harry smiled, and grabbed Neville, who was next to him, somehow.

“Oh, by the way, Viktor, this is my friend Neville Longbottom. Thought you should meet him.” Harry said, smiling mischievously. Krum touched the cuff covering his soulmark.

“Neville Longbottom?” He asked.

“Hi.” Neville said, shyly.

“You are my soulmate, then. I had almost given up.” He said. Neville smiled. Harry grinned broadly.

“And my job is done! Have fun boys!” He called, allowing Fred and George to carry him away, chanting his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Boom. Harry did everything he set out to do. He is feeling pretty damn accomplished. But of course, things will go downhill from here, sort of. Because next up is the selection of the champions. Will Harry be chosen? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions are selected. The champions all seem to find out about the first task when they aren't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm sorry. Only just over 2000 words. But I needed to cut it off here. I promise that the next chapter will be way longer. As always, read, review and enjoy!

The news that Harry had beaten Viktor Krum in a seekers duel quickly reached those students who had not been there. The school remained abuzz with it until Halloween, when they were distracted by a long awaited announcement.

“Tonight, the Goblet of Fire shall select one champion from each school.” McGonagall informed them at the Halloween Feast. Her transition to Headmistress had been well received. She was still teaching until they could find a new Transfiguration Professor, but she had given the Head of Gryffindor House duties to Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. She turned to watch the Goblet, as the fire within it turned blue and spit out the first champion’s name.

“The champion for Beauxbatons shall be Fleur Delacour!” McGonagall called, catching and reading the first paper. The blonde-haired girl sat up and smiled prettily. She made her way to the front and was instructed to wait in a room off the Great Hall. The Goblet turned blue again and spat out another name.

“The champion for Durmstrang shall be Viktor Krum!” McGonagall announced. Viktor stood from where he was cuddled next to Neville. He made his way to the same room as Fleur. The Goblet turned blue once more and another name flew out.

“And the champion for Hogwarts shall be Cedric Diggory!” McGonagall announced, as cheers rang out and Cedric went to join his fellow champions. McGonagall turned away from the Goblet. But the gasps of everyone present turned her attention back to it as it turned blue one last time. She caught the paper and read it. She shook her head.

“No, no, who would do this?” She muttered. Her eyes swept around the room. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to announce this surprise champion. Before she had the chance to say anything, Ludo Bagman stood and snatched the parchment from her.

“Harry Potter?” He said loudly, with a frown. Everyone turned to look at Harry, who went ghostly pale and shook his head. No, this couldn’t be happening to him.

“Mr Potter, please come up here.” McGonagall said finally, and the whole room began to murmur. Harry stood, looking terrified. He looked at his soulmates, his eyes wide. They shrugged, not knowing what to do. Harry gulped and made his way to McGonagall.

“Professor, I swear, I didn’t put my name in! I don’t want to compete, please!” Harry begged as she ushered him into the side room.

“Potter, vat are you doing here?” Viktor asked, when they were all in the side room.

“My name came out of the Goblet…but I don’t understand! I didn’t put my name in!” Harry said frantically, looking between the Professors and Crouch and Bagman.

“I believe you, Mr Potter.” McGonagall assured him. She turned to Crouch and Bagman. “Is there anything we can do? Does he have to compete? This was clearly a cruel joke. Surely there is some way to avoid it?” McGonagall asked sharply. Crouch shook his head.

“The Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. Potter must compete, or he could lose his magic. Or worse.” He told them. Harry looked like he was going to cry.

“So ‘ogwarts will ‘ave two champions? Zat is not fair.” Fleur said, turning up her nose at Harry. Harry shrunk in on himself.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t want this to happen. I’ve already had enough craziness to last the year.” He said, in small voice. “Now I have to compete in a tournament that might kill me?” He continued. Just then Fred and George burst in. Snape came in after them.

“I could not stop them, Minerva. They insisted.” He sneered. Fred and George went directly to Harry.

“He doesn’t have to compete…,”

“…right? Because he’s too young?”

“I am afraid, Misters Weasley, if Mr Potter does not compete, he will lose his magic. The Goblet creates a magical contract when the names are selected.” McGonagall told them, sighing.

“Or worse.” Crouch reminded them helpfully.

“Yes, Mr Crouch, I think we quite understand what’s at stake here.” McGonagall said sharply. “I suppose we will just have to deal with this then.” She said, straightening herself up. “Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman, proceed with the reading of the rules.”

\--

Later that night, in the Room of Requirement, Harry sobbed as Fred and George held him. Halloween was never a good day for him, and this only made things worse. When he finally fell asleep, he was plagued with nightmares. It was the first night since the discovery of the room that he did not sleep well.

He was tired and irritated when he awoke. Today, he and the other champions had do take part in the weighing of the wands ceremony. The ceremony itself was fine. Viktor and Cedric were very kind, even came to his defense when the reporter covering the ceremony accused Harry of entering to increase his fame.

It was the interviews after that were the worst. The reporter, a vile woman named Rita Skeeter, dragged Harry into a broom cupboard to conduct his interview. She had a horrible quick quotes quill and didn’t actually let him answer any of her questions. She asked him a lot about being a submissive male, which seemed to have become public knowledge somehow. Maybe it was because Harry never covered his soulmark. Regardless, she was rude and insensitive, and in the end Krum nearly tore the broom cupboard door off to get him out. Harry thanked him profusely and left the whole thing as he could.

\--

“Harry, you have to see this!” Ron was exclaiming. Harry was nearly jogging to keep up with his friend. Fred and George were at his sides. They had hardly left him alone since Halloween. It had been a week and a half since then.

“See what, Ron?” Harry asked. Before Ron could answer, Hagrid stepped out of the forest.

“Hiya Harry! I see Ron found ya, then? Good, good!” The half-giant boomed happily. “This way, this way!” He continued, leading the way into the forest. Harry shivered and pulled his cloak tighter. Then suddenly he felt toasty warm. He frowned and looked from Fred to George on either side of him.

“Did you two just cast warming charms on me?” He asked. They smiled.

“You looked cold, little seeker…,”

“…we wanted to make sure you didn’t get sick.”

“Well thank you. I really need to buy a thicker cloak. Maybe one with built in warming charms.” Harry said, as they followed Hagrid through the trees. “Those exist, right?” He asked, unsure. The twins nodded. “Oh good. Maybe I should buy a whole new wardrobe? Hmmm…” He trailed off, thinking. His thoughts were, however, interrupted by a sudden roar and a cacophony of noise. He looked up, peering through the trees and gasped.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Hagrid asked.

“Hagrid, are those dragons?” Harry asked.

“Yeah! It’s the first task. Dragons.” Hagrid replied. Harry stumbled slightly in shock, Fred and George catching him and holding him steady.

“I have to face a dragon?” Harry squeaked out.

“Technically, you aren’t supposed to know that.” Came another voice. Harry looked up to see Charlie headed towards them.

“I’ll leave you lot with Charlie.” Hagrid said, and ran a hand through his hair. “I got a date!” He added.

“A date?” Ron asked incredulously.

“Yep! With Madam Maxime, from Beauxbatons. Thought she might like te see the dragons.”

“Um, Hagrid…don’t you think she’ll tell Fleur?” Harry asked. Hagrid cocked his head to the side.

“Oh well.” He said and headed off. Ron was laughing so hard he fell over.

“So, Harry, I hear you got caught up in this tournament mess.” Charlie said. Harry nodded.

“Well, since you are so much younger than the other champions, and the Beauxbatons champion probably will know too, I guess I can give you a few pointers.” He went on. Harry gave him a grateful look.

“Pointers?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Use your strengths. What are you best at?”

“Um, flying?”

“Exactly. If you can outfly Viktor Krum, I’m sure you can outfly a dragon.” Charlie said with a laugh. Harry blushed.

“You heard about that?”

“Are you kidding? I think the whole Wizarding world knows by now. I can’t imagine Mum was too pleased. I’m surprised you haven’t got a howler about the dangers of flying a seekers duel against the best seeker in the world.” Charlie told him, smiling.

“She wrote me a letter. I assumed McGonagall told her.” Harry said. “But how can I fly? I’m not allowed my broom.”

“Summoning charms.” Fred and George said together.

“Exactly.” Charlie said.

“Can I summon my broom from that far?”

“If we work at it...,”

“…we’re sure you can do it.”

“You guys are still doing that finishing each other’s sentences thing?” Charlie asked his brothers. They grinned.

“Harry likes it when…,”

“…we do this.”

“Did you guys really need to tell him that?” Harry whispered, his face going bright red.

“Ah. I see.” Charlie said. He winked at them. He turned to leave. “I have to get back to work, but one more tip, go for the eyes. Conjunctivitis Curse works well.” He added over his shoulder. Harry waved at him.

“Thanks Charlie!” He called, but the man had already disappeared into the crowd of Dragon Tamers, out of earshot.

“Well, I am frozen. I’m heading to bed. Night, guys.” Ron said and headed back up to the castle. Harry stayed a bit longer and watched the dragons.

“We should go to bed, too…,”

“…little seeker. We have a lot of…,”

“…practice to do and only…,”

“…a few weeks to do it.”

“Now you guys are just doing it to bug me.” Harry grumbled, reaching for each of their hands. They didn’t often hold hands. Harry wasn’t one for public displays of affection, and he knew it upset Ron, so he avoided even holding the twins’ hands around him. But sometimes, in moments like this, when they were alone, Harry would reach for their hands.

“But you know you…,”

“…love it, angel.”

“I said it was attractive. Different things.”

“Do you want…,”

“…us to stop then?”

“I didn’t say that.” Harry squeezed their hands and laughed.

\--

The next few weeks found Harry practicing almost non-stop. He had figured out how to add a practice room to the Room of Requirement, without them having to leave and come back in before going to sleep. At some point, Harry decided to warn Cedric about the dragons, since it seemed Fleur and Cedric already knew and he didn’t want to put the other Hogwarts champion at a disadvantage.

“Ugh, I can’t do it!” Harry exclaimed, on the third day of practice. He threw up his hands and collapsed onto the ground.

“Harry, you’ve barely…,”

“…begun practicing.”

“I know, but I can’t even summon a quill from two feet away!”

“Little seeker, not everything is easy…,”

“…remember how long it took you to…,”

“…learn the Patronus Charm?”

Harry sighed.

“You’re right.” He said and stood back up. He gripped his wand and stared at the quill on the table in front of him. “ _Accio!_ ” He shouted, pulling his wand back in the required motion. The quill flew up and smacked him in the face. “Oof. I guess I need to work on control too.” He said, laughing.

“But you…,”

“..did it, angel!”

“I guess I did. Huh. Maybe it’s about confidence?” He suggested. Then he took a few steps back. “ _Accio table!_ ” He stated, firmly, but not loudly. The table slid towards him.

“Excellent, little seeker…,”

“..you’re getting the hang of it…,”

“…you’ll be an expert in no time!”

Harry laughed and spent the rest of the practice session summoning random objects, grinning ear to ear.

The next few weeks passed quickly, as Harry grew better and better with summoning, and even managed to blind the practice dummy with the Conjunctivitis Curse a few times.

One night, after practice and some other nightly activities, Harry decided to read the latest letter he had received from the goblins.

_Lord Potter,_

_Of the highly concerning things we have discovered in Dumbledore’s memories, our most recent discovery might be the most concerning of all. It seems that Dumbledore discovered that Tom Riddle created several Horcruxes in an attempt to gain immortality. He believed the diary you destroyed in your second year was one._

_Horcruxes are a very dark magic. They require the creator to commit murder and split their own soul. Goblins do not take kindly to Horcruxes. We discovered one in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, once Dumbledore’s memories suggested they might be artefacts belonging to the founders of Hogwarts. We have destroyed it._

_These are not even the most concerning. What concerns us now, is that Dumbledore believed that when Tom Riddle was destroyed, his soul latched onto the only living thing in the room, you. A living horcrux is extremely dangerous. There are very few ways to destroy a living horcrux, and only two that involve no additional harm to the host._

_One of these ways is an ancient ritual that will transfer the soul piece to an inanimate object, at which point it can be destroyed. We are preparing this ritual now. We will send for you when preparations are finished. We will need to remove this horcrux from you as soon as possible._

_May your gold ever flow,_

_Griphook_

_Personal Account Manager First Class_

Harry was freaking out as he finished the letter. He handed it to Fred and George, without a word, trying to get his breathing under control so he didn’t have a panic attack.

“There’s a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside me.” He whispered, shivering. Fred and George quickly finished the letter, looking not so calm themselves.

“Don’t worry, little seeker…,”

“…it looks like the goblins are…,”

“…working very hard to get it removed.”

“I know, but it’s still there.”

“Just don’t think…,”

“…about it, angel.”

“You’re right, I have other problems. Like the first task. Ugh, why is this my life?” Harry buried his head in his hands.

“It will all be over soon, Harry…,”

“…then we will have all summer…,”

“…together. And hopefully next year…,”

“…will be much better.”

“I suppose so.” Harry murmured, cuddling between them and finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I don't like how this chapter turned out. I kept adding stuff, trying to pad it out. But its such a filler chapter. Don't worry, next up is the first task, and a surprise after. And Luna! She's not the surprise. But she couldn't be introduced until after the surprise. It will all make sense next chapter. Oooo, maybe a chapter dedication to those who can help me out with something? Ideas for Dumbledore's crimes? I'm compiling a list, but I feel like it needs to be longer. You'll get that chapter dedication if you can give me an idea I haven't already come up with. You are more than welcome to give multiple ideas! One dedication per idea I end up using! Please?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Task. Some surprising news, and a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have this done for you because I was too sick to go to work today. My anemia is acting up again. But regardless, here you go, the first task! And Luna! As always, read, review and enjoy. Um, there should be a trigger warning here, but its a spoiler so...ugh what do I do? Um, please don't be mad at me if you are triggered, I'm sorry!

The day of the first task dawned overcast and cloudy. Harry hoped he was ready as he joined the other champions if a tent set up for them.

“Now, champions, the task ahead of you has been kept in secret, as is tradition for the first task.” Bagman announced with flourish. “Today, you will face a most fearsome beast in order to capture a golden egg, which will be an important clue to the next task.” He went on. He held out a bag, which wriggled and smoked slightly. “To select your opponent, reach your hand into this bag.”

“Miss Delacour, you may select first.” Crouch said. Fleur reached into the bag. She pulled out a small green dragon with a tag around its neck bearing the number two.

“Ooo, the Welsh Green.” Bagman commented.

“Mr Krum.” Crouch said, indicating the bag. Viktor put his hand in and pulled out a red and orange dragon with a number three around its neck.

“The Chinese Fireball, a tough one, Mr Krum.” Bagman said, grinning.

“Mr Diggory.” Crouch said. Cedric hesitated, then reached into the bag and pulled out a dark green and yellow dragon with a number one around its neck.

“The Swedish Short-Snout. Good choice, Mr Diggory.” Bagman commented, as if Cedric had had any real choice at all.

“And now, Mr Potter.” Crouch said finally. Harry gulped and reached his hand into the bag. He pulled out a light brown spiny looking dragon with a number four around its neck.

“The Hungarian Horntail. The fiercest of the lot!” Bagman said, clapping his hands. Harry stared at tiny dragon as it eyed him critically.

“Of course it is.” He muttered, sighing.

Harry remained in the tent as each of the champions faced their dragons. They all returned with golden eggs, looking a worse for wear. Madam Pomphrey would tut over them and heal bruises and burns.

Finally it was Harry’s turn and he walked out nervously. He looked up into the stands to see Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus holding up signs saying ‘Go Harry!’ and cheering for him. He noticed Neville wasn’t with them, and assumed he had gone to check on Viktor. Harry took a deep breath and stepping into the arena that had been created for the task.

A blast of fire headed towards him and he ducked behind a rock. He leaned out slightly and screamed, “ _ACCIO FIREBOLT!_ ” Then had to roll out of the way was another blast of fire headed towards him. Within moments the air was filled with an odd whistling and his broomstick was barreling towards him at top speed. Harry leapt into the air, landing on his broom while it was still moving, and quickly dodged more fire. He made a sharp turn and looked around, quickly spotting the egg in a nest near the dragon’s feet. He took a deep breath and set about distracting the dragon, flying in all sorts of patterns just out of the reach of the dragon’s flames. He succeeded in luring the dragon a bit farther from the nest. Then he took his chance, blinding as he had practiced the dragon, then diving headlong towards the egg. He scooped it up and shot upwards. On his way up, however, the dragon managed to singe his leg. Once he was out of range again, he watched as the Dragon Tamers came to remove the dragon. Charlie was with them and smiled at him, giving an approving nod.

Harry landed his broom and made his way back to the tent. The other champions called out congratulations as he held his egg up. Madam Pomphrey hurried over to him.

“Yes, yes, you got the egg, now let me examine you!” She tutted, guiding him to a waiting cot. She whipped out her wand, healing his leg easily then doing a cursory examination of the rest of him, to make sure he hadn’t received any other injuries. She frowned and did some more tests.

“Madam Pomphrey? Is something wrong? Last time you did this, something was wrong.” He said, starting to freak out.

“Harry, calm down. It’s not bad exactly.” She said.

“Then what is it?” Harry pressed.

“I just don’t understand, I assumed you wouldn’t want to do anything that would result in this for a while, after everything.” She said, shaking her head.

“Madam Pomphrey, just tell me.”

“It seems, Harry, that you are pregnant.”

“What? How? We used contraceptive charms, I swear!” Harry insisted, hands instinctively going to his stomach.

“Obviously not powerful enough ones.” Madam Pomphrey informed him. “Soulmate bonds require special contraceptive charms as it is. But a bond such as yours? With your power level? You would need the extra strong ones. I was going to teach you them in a few years, once I thought you were comfortable enough, but clearly I misjudged the allure of soulmates.” She went on.

“Oh.” Was all Harry could say.

“Now, I’m not sure it’s the best time for this. I do know spells that can safely remove a foetus without any residual effects to the magical uterus, or the mother, and no long term effects on fertility…” Madam Pomphrey started.

“NO!” Harry shouted, jumping off the bed and landing on the ground, legs coming up to his chest and his arms wrapping around himself.

“Harry, please, calm down, I only meant that with the stress of the tournament—,” She began, but was interrupted by the twins coming to check Harry. Harry’s shout had also attracted the attention of the other champions, and Neville, who was also in the tent, though none of them had heard the prior conversation. The twins immediately went to Harry’s side.

“Harry, are you okay? Did something…,”

“…happen? Did you get injured?” They asked frantically. Harry shook his head.

“If you two can help him back onto the bed, I can tell you what has happened, and resume helping Mr Potter.” Madam Pomphrey suggested.

“NO!” Harry shouted again, glaring at her.

“That’s not what I meant, Mr Potter, but there are other checks that need to be performed. I promise I won’t try to remove it, alright?” She said softly. Harry’s eyes narrowed but he nodded and allowed Fred and George to help him back onto the cot.

“Remove what?” They asked at the same time, once Harry was settled. Madam Pomphrey sighed.

“Some privacy, please?” She asked the other champions and Neville, who nodded and left the tent. “Now, then.  As I have just informed Mr Potter, he is pregnant.”

“Pregnant? But we…,”

“…used contraceptive charms!”

“Which is what Mr Potter told me. But with a bond such as yours and the strength of Mr Potter’s magic, special charms are required.”

“Oh.” The twins said together.

“Yes. I was going to teach them to the three of you, but I assumed Mr Potter would not want to engage in those kind of activities for a while, given everything that happened.”

“And why was Harry…,”

“…on the floor?”

“Because I suggested that I remove the foetus. With the stress of the tournament, I didn’t think it was a good time for Mr Potter to be pregnant.” She explained.

“A good time?” Harry spat, rubbing his stomach. “It’s happening! I’m not getting rid of my _baby_ just because it’s _not a good time_. My life is enough of a disaster; you can’t take away something _good!_ ” He continued, tears in his eyes.

“Harry, please, calm down. Stress is not good for the foetus--,” Madam Pomphrey began but Harry glared at her, “—baby, okay— well regardless, stress is not good. Male pregnancy is hard enough!”

“So don’t stress him out…,”

“…by threatening to kill our child!”

“You two are not helping! I am placing the blame squarely on you! You should have learned the proper contraceptive charms!” Madam Pomphrey snapped.

“We thought we had!” They defended.

“ENOUGH! Please, stop arguing. Just do your checks, Madam Pomphrey, but please don’t hurt my baby.” Harry intervened before the argument could go too far. Madam Pomphrey nodded and performed a few more examinations.

“The baby is healthy. About five weeks along. Too early to tell if it’s a boy or girl, but everything is fine for this stage.” Madam Pomphrey assured them. Harry smiled.

“Thank you, Madam Pomphrey.” He told her. She nodded, gave him an apologetic smile and left.

“Are you feeling okay, little seeker?” Fred asked, sliding into the small cot on Harry’s right side.

“Do you need anything?” George asked, getting comfortable on Harry’s left. Harry smiled.

“I’m completely fine. More than fine. Amazing.” He said, rubbing his stomach again. “Can you believe our baby is growing inside me?” He asked, sighing happily. They covered his hands with theirs.

“It’s amazing.” They said together.

\--

Harry didn’t tell anyone about the baby for a while. There was a bit of a lull after the first task. Until the Yule Ball was announced. Harry was told that he and the other champions would have to open the ball. With dancing. He didn’t know how to dance. And apparently, neither did Fred or George. So Harry, doing the only thing he could think of, asked for help.

“Hey Malfoy, I need your help with something!”

“What, Potter?” Malfoy asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry, who had once again followed him outside.

“Well, apparently the champions have to open the Yule Ball. Like the dancing part. And, uh, I can’t dance.” Harry explained sheepishly.

“And let me guess, your soulmates can’t either?” Malfoy asked with a sneer. Harry shook his head. “You what, want me to teach you?” Malfoy added, frowning.

“Yes, please, if you could?” Harry asked. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Alright, fine. But if we’re going to be teaching your soulmates too, I’ll have to bring Blaise. I’m better with the following steps than the leading.” He said.

“That’s fine!” Harry said, happily.

“First lesson is tonight, after dinner. There’s an abandoned classroom on the first floor. We can use that.” Malfoy said. “Don’t be late! I’m only doing this so you don’t embarrass the school!” He called over his shoulder, heading towards the lake, to read during his free period. Harry smiled, and decided to walk towards Hagrid’s, needing some fresh air.

He had owl-ordered one of those cloaks with the built-in warming charms so he was nice and toasty as he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest. On the way he noticed a girl with long blonde hair, petting one of Hagrid’s hippogriffs. He frowned. Most people avoided the Hippogriffs. He wandered over to her.

“You might want to be careful. Hippogriffs are quite powerful.” He said, bowing to the Hippogriff and waiting until it bowed as well before gently stroking its neck feathers. He noticed then that this girl didn’t have any shoes.

“They are quite friendly, I’ve found.” The girl replied. She turned to look at him.

“Oh hello, Harry Potter.” She said, smiling. Harry frowned, but figured everyone in the school knew him by now.

“Er, hello.” He said.

“Your daughter is going to look just like her namesake, you know.”

“What?” He asked startled, his hands going to his stomach.

“Oh yes. Just like her. The nargles told me.” The girl went on.

“How—how do you know I’m going to have a daughter?” He asked.

“The nargles told me.” She said simply. “They tell me lots of things. Like that you are going to have many children, but this one will be girl. With beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes. Just like her namesake.”

“Like her namesake? How did you know that if I had a daughter I wanted to name her after my mother?”

“The nargles told me.”

“The nargles? What are they?”

“They are everywhere. They whisper things to me sometimes. Like that you will help introduce me to my soulmate. They never whisper much about her.” She told him.

“Your soulmate? Are you almost fourteen?” He asked. She nodded.

“My soulmark will appear in seventy-nine days.” She told him, looking down at her empty wrist.

“You haven’t told me your name.” Harry said, “You know mine. It’s only fair.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She said. “My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood.”

“Nice to meet you, Luna.” Harry said, smiling.

“Yes, I suppose it is nice.”

“Are you cold? You have no shoes.”

“A bit yes.”

“Why do you have no shoes?”

“They were all taken.”

“Taken by who?”

“My housemates. They think I’m odd, so they steal my things. They call me Loony.”

“That’s awful! Why would they do that?”

“Daddy says it’s because I tell them about Crumple-horned snorkacks and wrakspurts but they are too close minded to believe me.”

“That’s not an excuse to take your things! Especially your shoes! You could get frostbite! Let’s get you inside and see if I can get you some shoes. Maybe Ginny will have some that will fit you.” Harry said, taking his cloak of and wrapping it around Luna’s shoulder.

“But, you need your cloak.” She protested.

“I’ll be fine. You need it more than I do right now.” He said, shivering slightly. He guided her inside, taking her to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, Harry found Hermione there, reading.

“Hey Hermione, do you think you or Ginny have some shoes my friend Luna could borrow. Her housemates, Ravenclaws, took all of hers.”

“Took her shoes? That’s awful.” Hermione said, heading upstairs. Harry sat by the fire with Luna. Ginny entered the common room.

“Is that Loony Lovegood? What’s she doing here?” Ginny asked.

“Ginny! Her name is _Luna_ and she is my friend now! I found her outside without any shoes on! The Ravens took them all. But I never realized the bullying spread to other houses.” He said, looking at Ginny with a disappointed look. Hermione came back just then.

“Harry, Luna, I’m not sure if these will fit. They’re mine. Ginny wasn’t in her room—oh hi Ginny, maybe you have some shoes for poor Luna?”

“I’m sure those will be fine.” Luna said.

“No, its okay, they look too big. I’ll go get my spare pair.” Ginny said, bounding up the stairs and returning moments later with the shoes.

“They’re a bit scuffed, sorry.” Ginny said, handing Luna the shoes. Harry was reminded again that the Weasleys didn’t have a lot of money. He really needed to do something about that.

“Thank you, Ginny.” Luna said, putting on the shoes. “I have to go to class now, but maybe I’ll see you again? Since we’re friends now?”

“Of course, Luna!” Harry said and waved as she left the common room. Then she returned a moment later, handing him his cloak.

“Here, I forgot I was still wearing this. It’s very warm. But you need to keep warm for the baby! Bye, Harry!” She said, then left once more. Hermione and Ginny turned to stare at him.

“What baby?” Hermione asked. Harry flushed.

“Um, right yeah, we were going to tell you all soon, but yeah, I’m pregnant, Madam Pomphrey told me after the first task. We, or more I, just didn’t know how to tell anyone.” Harry said, shrugging.

“How does Luna know?” Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.

“She just knew. Told me I was going to have a daughter. I think she has some Seer blood or something. She seems to know a lot of things she shouldn’t.” Harry told them. Hermione rushed forward to hug him.

“Oh Harry, I’m so happy for you.” She said, “But is this really a good time? I mean, I’m assuming it was accidental, but still, I’m sure Madam Pomphrey could—,”

“NO!” Harry said, pulling away and glaring at her.

“Okay, Harry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have suggested it.” She said, looking down at her hands. Ron came in just in time to hear Harry’s shout and Hermione’s reply.

“Whoa, guys, what’s up?” He asked.

“Harry’s just a bit sensitive. I suggested something I shouldn’t have.” Hermione said.

“What’s he sensitive about?” Ron asked.

“The fact that I’m pregnant and people keep suggesting I get rid of it!” Harry snapped.

“You’re pregnant, mate? Whoa, I was not expecting that. That would mean…” He trailed off. He squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. “Ugh no, someone obliviate me now. Another image I did not need.” Ron said, shivering slightly.

“What image did…,”

“…you not need, little brother?” The twins asked, coming in just in time to hear Ron’s final comment. Ron groaned.

“You two have the worst timing!” He said, throwing up his hands and running up to his dorm.

“I think you’ve scarred him for life.” Ginny said, giggling.

“What did we do?” The twins asked together.

“I think it’s more a question of whom.” Hermione said. “Harry told us he’s pregnant.”

“Ah.” The twins said together. Harry rolled his eyes.

“It’s not their fault that Ron has an overactive imagination.” He said, with a laugh.

“Nope, see…,”

“…not our fault at all!”

“Oh yeah, I just remembered. Malfoy agreed to give us dancing lessons!” Harry told his soulmates.

“You’re friends with Malfoy, Harry?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, sort of. He’s not so bad once you get to know him.” Harry told him. Ginny frowned.

“But he’s a Slytherin! And his dad is a Death Eater!”

“And I’m Lord Slytherin. What of it?” Harry said, holding out his left index finger to show the Slytherin lordship ring. “Being a Slytherin doesn’t make you inherently evil. And as for his dad, well, let’s just say Malfoy hates his dad more than you do. He doesn’t really want to be anything like him, but he felt like he had no choice.” Harry went on.

“But he’s like a mini-version of his father!” Ginny retorted. Harry sighed, not wanted to break Malfoy’s confidence.

“Did you ever think that was maybe because he was forced to be?” It was Hermione who answered.

“Forced?” Ginny asked, confused.

“You weren’t there at Gringotts when he helped save Harry’s life.” Hermione said. “And he helped Harry organize that big Quidditch match.”

“He’s a bit of prat, but he’s not evil, and he was only a bully because he felt he had no choice. He apologized. He’s trying to do better.” Harry assured her.

“Do you think we’d let Harry…,”

“…spend time with him if he was evil?”

“I suppose not.” Ginny conceded.

\--

That night, in the abandoned classroom, Draco and Blaise attempted to teach Harry, Fred and George how to dance. At one point, Harry grew tired and sat next to Blaise as Draco attempted to dance with Fred and then George, trying to get them to be able to lead.

“Hey Zabini, I’m sorry I yelled at you at the Quidditch match.” He apologized. Blaise shrugged.

“It was what I needed, Potter. I know why my mother was doing it, but it doesn’t give her the right to keep me from my soulmate.” He said.

“Why was she doing it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s mostly common knowledge anyway.” Blaise said with a shrug. “You know how soulmates tend to die when their partner dies?” He asked. Harry nodded. “Well there is one exception to that. If the submissive outlives their dominant and they have a child, the submissive will live until the child completes their own soulmate bond, unless they are killed first, or something else happens to their child, like in Longbottom’s grandmother’s case.” He took a breath, “I was the only thing keeping my mother alive when my father died. But it wasn’t enough for her. She remarried and remarried, each one richer than the last and all of them having terrible accidents. She earned herself the name the Black Widow.” He said, grimacing.

“Most of my step-fathers were not nice men. Most were those without soulmarks or those who couldn’t marry their soulmate for some reason. After the death of the most recent one, she has not remarried again, but I know she is looking to.” He continued.

“She doesn’t want to die?” Harry asked. Blaise laughed lightly.

“No one wants to die, Potter. But my mother enjoys her life of luxury. She knows that she will lose it, as I inherit everything when I marry my soulmate. It was a clause in my father’s Will.”

“And marriage isn’t completing a soulmate bond?”

“No, marriage is more of a formality when it comes to soulmates. The bond completes when the first child of the bond is born. My mother was hoping that the longer she could delay our bond, the longer it would be before we would have a child. Not that we plan on having children until we are done at Hogwarts. I told my mother that, in my last letter. But she is still angry with me.”

“What if you accidentally get Malfoy pregnant?” Harry asked. Blaise gave him an odd look.

“That’s what contraceptive charms are for, Potter, you should know that.”

“But what if the charms don’t work?”

“Why wouldn’t they—oh Merlin, are you pregnant, Potter?” Blaise asked, blinked at him. Harry looked down. “By Salazar, that’s hilarious, on top of everything else? Bloody hell, Potter, everything really does happen to you.” Blaise added, and started laughing loudly. It drew the attention of the others.

“What’s so funny, Blaise?” Malfoy asked.

“Oh Draco, wait until you hear this, it’s good—Potter is pregnant! He’s so bloody powerful the contraceptive charms failed!” Blaise told him, between fits of laughter. Harry just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t get why it’s so funny.” He said, mock glaring at Blaise. But Draco just frowned.

“I would have thought that after everything, you wouldn’t be shagging any time soon.” He said.

“You of all people should know it’s not the same, Malfoy!” Harry snapped.

“I…I suppose you’re right.” He said, blinking and thinking about it.

“Don’t tell me you and Zabini haven’t been shagging, Malfoy.” Harry said, eyeing them both. “Does he even know?”

“Know what?” Blaise asked.

“Yes, he does! He knew the whole time it was happening!” Malfoy snapped.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?” Blaise shouted.

“YOU SAID HE KNEW! WHY IS HE SO CONFUSED?!” Harry yelled.

“BECAUSE WE ARE TALKING IN BLOODY CODE OR SOMETHING, POTTER BECAUSE NEITHER OF US WANTS TO COME OUT AND SAY IT, EVEN THOUGH IT’S NOT LIKE EVERYONE IN THE ROOM DOESN’T KNOW!” Malfoy screamed back.

“WHY, DO YOU WANT TO JUST SHOUT TO THE WORLD THAT YOU’VE BEEN RAPED YOUR WHOLE LIFE?”

“NO, THAT’S WHY WE WERE TALKING IN CODE! FOR FUCK’S SAKE, POTTER!”

“YOU MAKE NO SENSE MALFOY!”

“STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!” Blaise interjected.

“NO!” They screamed together, then resuming yelling about various nonsense. Blaise, Fred and George sighed. Then Blaise put his hand over Malfoy’s mouth and Fred and George but their over Harry’s.

“Enough. This whole argument is pointless, and not good for Potter’s baby.” Blaise said when both of them had calmed down somewhat. Harry’s eyes widened and he looked like he might cry.

“I’m such an idiot.” He said, when his soulmates hands were removed from his mouth.

“Sorry, Potter, I shouldn’t have continued to shout.” Malfoy said, hanging his head.

“There, are we calm now? Should we get back to dancing lessons, or call it a night and pick back up tomorrow evening?”

“Can we continue tomorrow? I’m really tired.” Harry said. Blaise nodded.

“Certainly. We will see you three here tomorrow after dinner.” He said, and he and Malfoy left.

Harry, Fred and George made their way to the Room of Requirement. Harry collapsed onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He said quietly.

“It’s okay, little seeker…,”

“…the two of you hated each other…,”

“…for three years. It’s natural that…,”

“…your friendship might be rocky at first.”

“But I’m stressing out the baby. And she’s already going to be stressed with the tournament and everything.”

“She?” The twins asked together. Harry smiled.

“Luna told me she’s going to look just like my mother.”

“Luna?”

“Oh yeah, I met her today. I think she might have Seer blood. She’s in Ginny’s year, but in Ravenclaw. They bully her really badly. They took all her shoes! Poor girl was outside with no shoes and no cloak, petting a Hippogriff, when I found her. I took her back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Ginny lent her a pair of shoes. That was how they found out I was pregnant. Luna told them.” Harry explained.

“Oh Harry, you just…,”

“…can’t stop helping people, can you?”

“Why would I stop? I like helping people. Which reminds me, I should buy Ginny some new shoes, she gave Luna her only spare pair! Maybe if I send Molly some money, she can get all of you new wardrobes? I need one too, but that can wait.”

“Mum won’t like that.” Fred said.

“We don’t need anything, angel, you’ve given us plenty.” George insisted.

“But I haven’t though! Your family has done so much for me! At least let me buy your sister some shoes! The one’s she was wearing had holes in them, and the ones she gave to Luna weren’t much better. They don’t have to be expensive, but something nice and sturdy? And I should really get Ron new dress robes, Hermione has this beautiful dress for the Ball, and he’s got those hideous dress robes. Maybe Ginny would like a dress too? In case she ends up going to the Ball?”

“Harry, you don’t have to.” The twins said together.

“If it makes you feel better, you can think of them as Christmas presents.”

“Harry…”

“Please let me do this!” Harry insisted, tears in his eyes. “What else do I have to spend my money on?” He asked. They sighed.

\--

Over the next few weeks, Harry had more dancing lessons, and hung out with Luna. He had been irritated to find out that he could only open the Ball with one of his soulmates.

“I’m not saying you can’t dance with both of them later on, Mr Potter. But you must choose one to open the Ball with.” McGonagall told him, as he pouted at her.

“Mr Potter, do not pout at me. You are going to have a child, don’t act like one.” She scolded. Madam Pomphrey had informed the staff of Harry’s condition. She had hoped it might be able to get him out of the Tournament, but Crouch had said the rules were ironclad and even an underage pregnant male must compete. McGonagall had had some choice words to describe him, once he was out of earshot.

“Fine. It turns out Fred is a better dancer anyway, so I’ll open the Ball with him.” Harry said. McGonagall nodded and jotted it down.

“Thank you, Mr Potter. You should head to dinner now.” McGonagall dismissed him. Harry ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like the surprise? I apologize for the lack of trigger warning for the mentions of abortion, but it would have been too much of a spoiler. Also, I tried to write Luna as eccentric, but aware of her eccentricities. I am also so glad of the response to my question about crimes for Dumbledore! You guys had some excellent ideas! The chapter dedications will start next chapter, when I get a full list going so I know how many people need how many dedications!
> 
> One more thing, I hope you like that shouting match with Harry and Draco as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to showcase that despite their tentative friendship, they can still irritate each other. And Blaise, I hope I did him justice. That stuff his mom being know as "the Black Widow" is actually canon. Its mentioned by Slughorn in the Sixth book. I just embellished on it and gave it a soulmate twist.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball. Christmas presents. A Wild New Years Party. And some some clue discovery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Shadowybook. They gave me an excellent idea for a crime for Dumbledore, and they have left beautiful comments on every chapter! Thank you so much Shadowybook! So here's the Yule Ball! And some extra craziness thrown in! As always, read, review and enjoy!

“Stop thanking me and put them on, Ron! We’re going to be late!” Harry said, putting the finishing touches on his dress robes as Ron stared at the brand new pair Harry had bought him.

“Thank you, Harry! I’ll go put them on!” Ron said, picking up the robes and going to the bathroom.

“I said, stop thanking me!” Harry called after him. “And you’d better dance with Hermione!” He added.

“Of course I will!” Ron called back. Harry smiled. “Thank you!” Ron added.

“Stop thanking me!” Harry called once more. Ron came out wearing his robes.

“They _resized to fit me!_ Harry! How much did these cost?” He looked at Harry in awe.

“It doesn’t matter. You are my best friend. You aren’t going to make my other best friend look bad with your horrible dress robes! Not if I have the means to fix it! And I do!” Harry assured him. “You’re practically my brother. I bet you’ll be my daughter’s favourite uncle, not that she’ll have a shortage to choose from.”

“You’re just saying that to distract me. But I better be her favourite uncle!” Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, but we need to go! I have to open the Ball, remember?” Harry said, ushering Ron out the door.

“Right, right, I’m going, I’m going. Hey, tha--,”

“Bloody hell, Ron! I swear if you thank me one more time!” Harry interrupted. Ron looked sheepish.

“Right, sorry, Harry.” He said as they made their way down the stairs.

They were cutting it close, but they still beat Hermione to the Entrance Hall, where Harry was supposed to wait with the other champions to start the Ball. Harry went to join Fred and George, who were ready before them. The hall fell silent when Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. Harry had already seen her dress, but she looked stunning in it.

“Bloody hell.” Ron breathed as he stared at Hermione. Her dress was periwinkle blue and her hair was sleek and smooth, pulled to the side with tiny glittering pins.

“I wonder how many…,”

“…charms she has on her hair.” Fred and George whispered. Harry elbowed them each in the stomach.

“Be nice!” He hissed. Then McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder, and he and Fred lined up with the other champions, while George, Ron and Hermione hurried into the hall.

Fleur and her date, some Ravenclaw Seventh year boy, entered first, followed by Viktor and Neville. Then went Cedric, and his soulmate, Cho Chang. Finally, Harry and Fred brought up the rear.

They all entered and the musicians began to play a waltz. Harry smiled as Fred spun him around the dance floor. As they danced, more couples joined them, including Ron and Hermione.

When the song ended, the musicians went quiet. There was a hush, then a stage lit up and the Wizarding band the Weird Sisters began to play.

Harry danced the night away with his soulmates and friends. Finally Harry collapsed into a chair, exhausted.

“She likes dancing.”

Harry looked over to see Luna sitting next to him.

“Oh hello, Luna. I didn’t think third years could come without a date in the upper years? Unless you have one?” He asked. Luna smiled.

“Your friends Dean and Seamus were kind enough to bring Ginny and I, as otherwise we wouldn’t have been able to come. And you bought Ginny such a lovely dress.” Luna explained.

“I’m glad she got to wear it. I would have offered to buy you one too, but I see your dress is just as lovely as Ginny’s.” He looked at her silver and blue dress, which sparkled in the candlelight.

“Oh yes. It was my mother’s. Daddy sent it went I told him I was going to the Ball.” Luna said dreamily.

“Your mother didn’t mind you wearing it?” Harry asked.

“Mummy wouldn’t mind. She was always letting me wear her clothes when I was little.” Luna told him.

“Was? Luna…did your mother die?” Harry asked. Luna nodded.

“Oh yes. When I was seven. I saw it happen.”

“That’s awful, Luna.”

“It’s okay. I’ve still got Daddy. Did you know he’s the only dominant ever to survive the death of his submissive?” She asked conversationally. Harry frowned.

“I thought only submissives could survive, if they had a child.”

“Usually. But Daddy is special, I guess.” Luna said with a shrug.

“Well, it’s good you still have one parent.” Harry said, looking down.

“Oh Harry, they would be proud of you. The nargles told me all about them. Your mother was kind and smart and insatiably curious. Your father was funny and sweet and smarter than he let on.” Luna touched his arm.

“The nargles told you that?” Harry asked softly. Luna nodded.

“But they didn’t have to. I can see all their qualities in you. I’m so lucky to be your friend.” She told him, smiling.

“And I’m lucky to have you as friend too, Luna, thank you.”

“I just do what I can to keep the wrakspurts away. They don’t buzz around your head so much anymore.”

“Did they use to?” Harry asked, not asking what a wrakspurt was, knowing he wouldn’t get a straight answer anyway. Luna nodded.

“Oh yes, but when your eyes were opened, they began to leave. Sometimes I still have to shoo them away, but they aren’t blocking your vision anymore.” She told him. Harry had no idea what she was saying, but figured she meant to comfort him.

“Thanks, Luna. I would ask you to dance, but I’m exhausted.” Harry said, giving her an apologetic look. Luna smiled brightly.

“It’s okay. You need your strength for little Lily.”

“I’m sure you’ll be her favourite aunt, Luna.”

“The nargles told me that I’ll be her third favourite aunt, but only if she has to pick favourites. She’ll love all her aunties equally.” Luna told him, giggling. Harry smiled.

“I’m sure she will.” Harry said, putting a hand lightly on his stomach. Luna gave him one more smile then flitted back onto the dance floor.

“Are you…,”

“…okay, little seeker?”

Fred and George came to sit on either side of him.

“Mmm, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” He told them.

“We’re sorry we…,”

“…left you sitting here alone.”

“It’s fine. Luna came and sat with me for a while.  You guys were having fun.”

“Everything is more fun…,”

“…with you, angel.”

“You don’t have to say that. I know I get tired easily, even more so now. Merlin, I’m such high maintenance, aren’t I?” Harry said, shaking his head with a sigh.

“And we wouldn’t…,”

“…have it any other way.”

“As long as you know what you guys are getting into.”

“You are our soulmate…,”

“…whatever happens, we will be here.”

Harry smiled.

\--

Though Harry had gone to bed much earlier, he heard from Ron the next day that the Ball had lasted well into the early hours of the morning. Apparently Snape had caught no less than twenty snogging couples, including Ron and Hermione. The last couple he had caught was Viktor and Neville. Neville had been so terrified that Viktor had actually punched Snape in the face. Karkaroff, the Durmstrang Headmaster, had had to break up the fight. Viktor had been swearing and shouting in German, which one of his classmates had helpfully translated for Ron and Hermione.

Apparently Viktor had heard about Snape’s treatment of Neville over the years, and when he had seen Neville so scared, he had gotten so angry. It had taken McGonagall intervening and removing Snape before Viktor would calm down.

“I can’t believe I missed that! I would have loved to see the look on Snape’s face!” Harry said. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room. There were so many of the squeezed onto the couches around the fire than Harry was on Fred and George’s laps, and Hermione was on Ron’s. Dean and Seamus had claimed one of the high back chairs, and Ginny and Luna were squished into barely there spaces on the couches.

“It was priceless!” Said Dean. “I wish Colin were there to get in on camera.”

“By the way, where is Neville?” Harry asked. Ron, Dean and Seamus snickered.

“Durmstrang ship, I’m guessing. He didn’t come back last night.” Ron said.

“Yeah, but Harry never comes back to the dorm.” Seamus pointed out. The tips of Ron’s ears went red.

“I was trying not to think about that, Seamus!” He snapped, his face twisting up.

“Think about what…,”

“…dear brother?”

“Don’t!” Ron said, eyes squinting shut.

“Oh, get over it, Ron.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

“Just think about something else.” Harry suggested. “Like the fact that it was just you, Dean and Seamus in the dorm last night. And you were all pretty drunk. Maybe Dean and Seamus decided to share a bed?” Harry grinned evilly.

“No, that’s not better!” Ron exclaimed. Dean and Seamus were laughing like crazy.

“That was truly evil, little seeker…,”

“…we are so proud.”

Ron, unceremoniously dumping Hermione off his lap in the process, threw his hands up and ran from the room.

“Oof.” Hermione said as she landed on the floor. “Was that really necessary?” She asked, climbing back onto the couch and sighing.

“Yes.” Harry, Fred, George, Dean and Seamus all said at the same time. Ginny and Luna giggled.

“Ugh, boys.” Hermione muttered and followed Ron.

“So, did you two share a bed last night?” Harry asked Dean and Seamus. They blushed.

“Maybe.” Seamus said.

“Oh, poor Ron.” Ginny said, giggling.

“Oh right, I almost forgot! It’s Christmas Day! That means presents!” Harry said. He scrambled of his soulmates’ laps and crouched in front of the tree. He passed presents to his friends.

“Oh Harry, you didn’t have to!” Ginny exclaimed, opening her present to find not one but two pairs of shoes. Harry smiled at her.

“You needed new ones.” He said simply. Luna was in the process of unwrapped her present, which was a large trunk.

“The nargles didn’t tell me about this.” She said, looking at Harry.

“It is keyed to your magical signature. No one else can open it. It has an undetectable extension charm so it should be able to fit all of your belongings. It has a bunch of other charms too. This should keep the bullies from taking your things.” Harry explained. Luna jumped up and hugged him.

“Oh thank you, Harry, its perfect!” She said, smiling happily.

“What about..,”

“…us, little seeker?” Fred and George asked cheekily.

“You get your presents later.” He said, winking at them.

\--

The first day of the New Year dawned bright and clear. The Gryffindors had hosted a multi-house/school, absolutely insane New Year’s party. Even some Slytherins had shown up. Some upper years had managed to sneak firewhiskey in and many students had gotten extremely drunk. They had been so loud that McGonagall had tried to break up the party unsuccessfully several times. Someone had charmed the Fat Lady’s portrait to only open to a rendition of the Hogwarts school song.

Early in the night, some boy had attempted to sneak up to girls’ dorm, and once the other houses discovered the stairs turned into a slide it quickly became a game.

It had come out that Harry was pregnant. He had been steadfastly refusing to drink any alcohol the whole night, and after someone had bugged him one too many times, a very drunk Ron had punched the person in the face and shouted “He can’t drink! He’s got a baby inside him!”

Strangely enough, this was not the oddest thing that happened that night. In fact, it didn’t even make it into the top five odd things.

Neville had gotten plastered very early and spent the entire night loudly telling people that his soulmate had punched Snape in the face. With every retelling the story got more exaggerated, as Neville drank more. At one point the story included Viktor’s punch sending Snape flying through a wall.

Luna, the poor girl, hadn’t drunk very much when she decided to climb on the back of the couch and announce loudly that the nargles told her that Harry was the reincarnation of Merlin. Then she fell off and promptly passed out. Someone had put her in a chair and she remained there, sound asleep through the whole party, snoring lightly.

The second time McGonagall attempted to stop the party; someone threw a cup of firewhiskey at her and loudly suggested she should join the party. Someone else suggested she take off her tartan dressing gown and “get jiggy with it”. There was uproarious, drunk laughter at that.

The third time McGonagall attempted to stop the party; someone threw up on her slippers. She shouted herself hoarse and the only reaction was for someone to shout “Mrow, kitty got claws!” She threw her hands up and left. She didn’t try again after that, muttering that they would all get what they deserved in the morning.

Slowly the party tapered off, as people left, or passed out in the common room. Harry, Fred and George had left before McGonagall had returned for the third time. Ron and Hermione had disappeared not long after that. Neville and Viktor passed out in the common room. Dean and Seamus had made it as far as Seamus’ bed.

The morning sunlight brought a lot of groans from those passed out in the common room. Some of the upper years had headache potions on hand and took them, but others shuffled their way to the Hospital Wing, where they found Madam Pomphrey and McGonagall having tea. They steadfastly refused to give any of the hung over students potions. That was not well received, but the women just sipped their tea and told the groaning teenagers to suck it up.

\--

Once the distractions of the Yule Ball, Christmas Day, and the crazy New Year’s party faded away, Harry began to fret about the second task. He had opened the egg once, at the celebration after the first task, but it only let out a piercing scream. He had no idea what to do. The judges had made it clear that this clue would be vital to complete the second task.

“Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?” Cedric asked Harry one day, nearing the end of January.

“Sure, Cedric, what’s up?” Harry asked, letting Cedric pull him into an empty hallway.

“Have you figured out your egg?” Cedric asked. Harry sighed and shook his head.

“Not yet.” Harry said.

“Well, you know, the prefect’s bathroom is a great place for a bath. Take your egg and mull things over in the hot water.” Cedric suggested. Harry frowned. “The password’s Pine Fresh.” Cedric added, then went off the join his friends. Harry stared after him. But his back had been aching lately, he could probably use a nice soak. He was only just starting to show, a tiny bump on his otherwise flat stomach. But if he ached this much now, he couldn’t imagine how it would be later. He smiled to himself.

“What are you thinking…,”

“…about, little seeker?”

Harry jumped as his soulmates came up on either side of him.

“Don’t do that. I’m stressed enough as it is!” Harry said.

“Sorry, angel.” They apologized together. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Well, it has been suggested that I take the golden egg for a bath. I even have the password for the Prefect’s Bathroom.” Harry told them, raising his eyebrows suggestively. They grinned.

“Sounds excellent.” They said together.

“Come with me to get the egg? Then we can go have a bath.” Harry said and held out his arms. They hooked their arms through his, and headed in the direction of the Room of Requirement, where Harry had left the egg.

Sometime later the three of them found themselves soaking in a giant tub, bubbles everywhere. The egg lay forgotten on the edge of the tub as they enjoyed each other. Suddenly there was a giggle above them. Harry’s head snapped up.

“Myrtle!” He said, trying to cover himself with bubbles. Moaning Myrtle whined and pouted.

“I was enjoying the show!” She said.

“I’m sure you were Myrtle, but its rude to spy on people.” Harry admonished.

“I only came to see if you would open your egg under water like the other boy did. You put on a much better show than he did, all by himself.” Myrtle complained. Fred and George practically preened.

“We better have.” They said together. Myrtle giggled. Harry elbowed them.

“Don’t encourage her!” He hissed. Then he looked at Myrtle. “Cedric opened his egg under water?” He asked her. She nodded. Harry looked over at the egg. He picked it up and put it under the water. He opened it, preparing for the screaming, but it never came. He frowned and stuck his head under the water.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._ An eerie voice emanated from the egg. Harry frowned. Then he surfaced.

“Myrtle, are there merpeople in the Black Lake?” He asked the ghost girl. She giggled.

“It took the other one _ages_ to puzzle it out.” She said, pouting. “And that was with her awake and giggling and making moon eyes and everything.” She added, pointing to a portrait of a mermaid sleeping on a rock at the other end of the room. While he spoke to Myrtle, Fred and George ducked under the water to listen to the clue.

“So, the merpeople are going to take something from you…,”

“…and you’ll have an hour to get it back?” They summarized. Harry nodded.

“It seems that way, but I can’t hold my breath under water for a minute, let alone an hour.” Harry said, hanging his head.

“There are ways…,”

“…we can do research.” The twins assured him. Harry perked back up.

“Okay…but the task is at the end of February! The Black Lake is going to be freezing!” He realized. He frowned, his hand going to his bump. “That won’t be good for the baby.” He said.

“Warming charms, little seeker.” Fred reminded him.

“We can teach you some, so you can reapply them, in case they wear off.” George added.

“Oooo, yes, I had heard a rumor you were pregnant, Harry!” Mrytle exclaimed, diving into the water and trying to cozy up to Harry.

“Hey! Myrtle!” Harry shouted, trying to cover himself with the bubbles that were quickly disappearing.

“Hey, ghost girl! He’s…,”

“…our soulmate! Leave him…,”

“…alone! Now!” Fred and George tried to shield Harry from Myrtle, seeing how uncomfortable he was. Myrtle pouted.

“Too bad. Harry, if you drown in the lake, you can share my toilet!” She called as she disappeared through a wall. Harry sighed in relief, leaning into Fred and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not as long as I wanted, but I rewrote it several times and I couldn't figure out what else to add. I hope you like it! Next up we have Luna's birthday and the second task!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's birthday. The Second Task. And some startling discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to CRYUnicornClear, for giving me an entire list of idea for Dumbledore's crimes and even including some legal terms, which is perfect. So, in this chapter we have Luna's birthday and the second task. There are also a few other things to pay attention to. Every detail is important! It's a little shorter than I wanted, but I wanted to have it out for you all tonight. Those who love Luna may not be pleased with me after this chapter. As always, read, review and enjoy!

Harry was reading by the lake (with Draco nearby, they had taken to reading by the lake together, or more Harry had joined Draco). He still didn’t know what to do for the second task. He wasn’t confident enough with the bubble head charm yet and he didn’t even want to attempt to transfigure himself while pregnant.

“It’s my birthday.” A voice broke through his thoughts.  He looked up to see Luna.

“Happy Birthday Luna.” He said, smiling at her. “Did you get your soulmark?” He asked. She nodded, and held out her wrist. The initials GW were there, with a wavy line underneath.

“Ginny’s your soulmate?” He asked. She nodded again. Harry sighed. “Her birthday isn’t till August.” He told her. She nodded once more.

“Do I wait?” Luna sounded unsure. Harry had never heard her like this. Normally she was so certain of everything.

“I don’t think it’s a strict rule, but most people wait. But for someone like Ginny, who was raised in a Wizarding family, she knows there’s a possibility that her soulmate will turn fourteen before her, especially with her birthday being late in the year.” Harry told her.

“Daddy said he told Mummy before she was fourteen. He was a year older than her.” Luna explained.

“It’s up to you Luna. I can’t make the decision for you.” Harry told her.

“Did Fred and George tell you before you were fourteen?” She asked. Harry shook his head.

“But I knew nothing of soulmates until my fourteenth birthday.” He said. “My case is a little different.”

“What if she…doesn’t like…girls?” Luna asked nervously. Harry laughed.

“For one, I don’t think it matters with soulmates, and two, I’m at least eighty percent sure Ginny is bisexual.” He assured the girl. Luna giggled.

“It’s rare to actually be attracted to someone who isn’t your soulmate.” Draco chimed in. Harry whipped his head around to find Draco standing on his other side.

“Eavesdrop, much?” He said, laughing a little. But he nodded. “I suppose that’s true. I’ve only ever been attracted to Fred and George.” He agreed.

“Which technically counts as one person because they are identical.” Draco said, sneering lightly, but without any malice.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I can tell them apart!” Harry retorted.

“Oh? And how can you do that?” Draco asked, holding back a smirk.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Draco.” Harry snapped, blushing.

“Oooooo, so it’s something inappropriate then? Do tell, Potter.” Draco said, raising his eyebrows. Harry glared at him.

“No, it isn’t! They’re just different, okay? I can just tell.” Harry insisted, blushing furiously.

“You two are funny when you argue.” Luna said suddenly. Harry and Draco looked at each other and couldn’t contain their laughter.

“That was an extremely tame argument.” Draco said smirking. “We’ve had such bad shouting matches that our soulmates have had to intervene.”

“It’s usually about something stupid too. I think we just like to argue. It’s what we do.” Harry said, with a laugh.

“I think I’ll wait to tell Ginny. Maybe you can ask Mrs Weasley to invite me over for Ginny’s birthday? We don’t live that far from the Burrow. Ginny and I used to play together as children.” Luna said dreamily, returning to the topic at hand. Harry nodded.

“I’m sure Molly would be fine with that. She’s likes to consider her children’s soulmates her own children, and I’m sure she’ll love you.” Harry told her.

“Thanks, Harry!” Luna said. “Oh, I almost forgot! The nargles told me last night that Lily’s going to call you Mama.” She added, then skipped off. Harry stared after her, his hand going to the noticeable bump on his stomach and his mouth falling open, as if to reply, but not finding the words as the blonde-haired girl disappeared into the distance.

“Does she do that often?” Draco asked.

“She has Seer blood.” Harry said when he found his voice again.

“You’re going to have a girl?” Draco asked. Harry nodded.

“Luna told me that, the first time we met. Madam Pomphrey has since confirmed it. Luna says she’s going to look just like my mother. Red hair and green eyes.” Harry explained.

“You’re mother’s name was Lily, wasn’t it?” Draco asked softly. Harry nodded.

“I had already intended to name my baby after my parents, depending on gender.” Harry said. “At first, I thought she might have read my mind. But she knows things even I don’t know.”

“Why does she say the nargles told her? And what’s a nargle?” Draco asked. Harry laughed.

“They are one of her odd creatures. It’s just the way Luna is.” He explained, “I’ve learned not to question it.”

“Are you sure she’s not just crazy?” Draco asked. Harry shot him a look.

“Does it matter?” He asked. Draco stared at him for a moment. He blinked.

“As long as she’s good crazy and not bad crazy like my Aunt Bellatrix, I suppose it doesn’t.” He said after a moment.

“I don’t think anyone is like your Aunt Bellatrix.” Harry replied.

“True.”

\--

“Harry Potter, Harry Potter!”

Harry groaned and sat up, his soulmates shifted and sitting up on either side of him. He squinted and saw a shape at the end of their bed in the Room of Requirement.

“Dobby, what are you doing here?” Fred asked while George handed Harry his glasses.

“Harry Potter has a big day tomorrow!” Dobby said.

“I know that, Dobby, that’s why I was sleeping.” Harry said, sighing.

“But Harry Potter isn’t ready!” Dobby insisted.

“I’m as ready as I can be, Dobby. I’ll have to use the bubble-head charm.” Harry said, yawning.

“But Harry Potter! Dobby has something better!” Dobby said and held out something green and slimy. George took it and looked at it.

“What is it?” Harry asked, frowning at it.

“Gillyweed, Harry Potter! Dobby be hearing that it will allow Harry Potter to breath under water for an hour!”

“We read about it…,”

“…but we didn’t think we could…,”

“…find any! Where did you…,”

“…get it, Dobby?”

“Dobby can’t be telling Harry Potter’s red twins that. Dobby had to punish himself.”

“Dobby, did you steal it?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Dobby must get back to the kitchens now!” Dobby said, then disappeared with a crack.

“Do you think it will work?” Harry asked. The twins nodded.

“We found out about it…,”

“…while researching…,”

“…it’s the only one also proven…,”

“…to have no adverse effects on…,”

“…unborn children. Apparently…,”

“…there is a tradition in the Mediterranean region…,”

“…where expectant mothers use it to…,”

“…speak to the seers of the merpeople.”

“This is perfect then! I won’t after worry about the baby as much!” Harry said, smiling.

“The only problem is…,”

“…since it is native to a warm…,”

“…region, it won’t keep you warm.”

Harry’s face fell.

“Well, I’m okay at the warming charms now. As long as I can cast them underwater if they wear off, I should be fine.” He said, yawning. “But now I need more sleep.” He said. He handed his glasses to George, who placed them on the table by the side of the bed. They cuddled back up and fell asleep again.

\--

“Mr Potter, I need to borrow your soulmates.” McGonagall said, standing next to the Gryffindor table as Harry ate breakfast with the twins and his friends. Fred and George frowned and stood up. They each kissed him on the top of the head.

“Good luck today, little seeker…,”

“…we’ll be back soon.”

They followed McGonagall out of the Hall. Harry frowned. He fidgeted as he finished his breakfast.

He didn’t see Fred and George at lunch and began to get suspicious. Neville was also absent, and Viktor was getting antsy. Harry frowned, looking over to Cedric. Normally he ate lunch with Cho, even though she was a Ravenclaw. But she was absent. Then he gasped and his eyes went wide.

“They wouldn’t!” He muttered. Ron, Hermione and Viktor gave him odd looks.

“Vat is it, Harry?” Viktor asked. He and Harry had become friends in the months, despite them technically being rivals in the tournament.

“I figured out what we have to search for in the lake!” Harry said. Hermione frowned, then a moment later she gasped too.

“’What you’ll sorely miss’! Of course!” Hermione said, looking over at Cedric, then at Fleur, who seemed somewhat upset as well.

“What?” Ron asked, but that seemed to clue Viktor in. He frowned and swore in German.

“WHAT?” Ron asked again, louder and more confused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“You are so dense, Ronald. _Think_ about it! What is missing right now?” She said. Ron shrugged.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Ronald! _Who_ is missing?!” Hermione said, trying to clue him in. Ron blinked.

“Um, the twins? Neville?” Ron said, looking around.

“Exactly, Ronald. Now look at Cedric.” Hermione coached. Ron looked over. He frowned.

“Chang’s usually with him at lunch.” He said. He cocked his head to the side, then his eyebrows went up.

“That’s barbaric.” He said. “They’ve taken their soulmates? But what about the end of the song thingy?” He said. Harry fidgeted and Viktor clenched his teeth.

“I don’t think McGonagall would let anyone who wasn’t competing get hurt…” Hermione said quickly, but her voice waivered at the end, and she didn’t look so sure. This only upset Harry and Viktor more. The difference was Harry became scared and Viktor became angry. Hermione quickly realized her mistake.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine!” She insisted, trying to sound certain, but failing again.

“I don’t think you’re helping, Hermione.” Dean said.

“Ignore her. You guys got this.” Seamus said helpfully. Harry was visibly shaking, one hand absently rubbing his quite noticeable bump and the other clenching the Gillyweed in his pocket.

“Harry, you need to calm down.” Ron said, giving his best friend a concerned look. Harry looked at him, his eyes wide, tears starting to form. Ron put a hand on his shoulder. “You can do this, Harry. You faced a dragon; you can face whatever is in that lake.” He assured Harry, smiling encouragingly.

Harry wiped his eyes and nodded.

“Mr Potter, Mr Krum, it’s time for the Second Task.” McGonagall approached then. Both of them turned to glare at her. Her lips formed a thin line. “Ah, I see you’ve figured out what was taken. I was personally against it.” She added.

“I don’t think they care, Professor.” Hermione said. McGonagall nodded.

“Well, follow me, gentlemen.” She said, and they stood and followed her towards the lake. Karkaroff came to walk next to Krum.

Harry stared at the water uncertainly as they were hurried into a boat. He saw large platforms above the water, obviously for the spectators.

He stood next to the other champions as Bagman explained they would only have an hour to find what had been taken from them. All four champions turned to glare at him.

“Ah, I see they’ve figured out what has been taken!” Bagman said excitedly. “This should be a good show then!” Harry and Cedric grumbled at him, while Viktor swore in German and Fleur said something in French that caused her fellow Beauxbatons students to gasp and Madam Maxine to put a hand to her chest and look offended. “Or not.” Bagman added hastily, taking a few steps back. “And begin!” He shouted.

Harry swallowed the Gillyweed and jumped into the lake. He had already cast a warming charm on his stomach, but his extremities were freezing. He struggled for a moment, then found he could breathe. His hands went to his throat; where he felt gills, and he looked down to see his feet had become fins. He reapplied the warming charm, just in case and took off towards the bottom of the lake.

Draco had told him that you could just barely see the merpeople’s village from the Slytherin common room windows, so Harry stayed parallel to the castle. After about twenty minutes of searching, he found the village. In what appeared to be the village square, or something similar, he saw five people floating, chained to the ground and apparently asleep.

He quickly recognized Fred and George. Neville and Cho were next to them and on the far right was a little girl with silver hair who could only be Fleur’s little sister. He swam towards them. He went to Fred and George and they seemed alright. He looked around; there was no sign of the other champions. He looked over at Neville. Suddenly a merperson had a sharp trident to his throat.

“Your hostages only!”

“But he’s my friend!” Harry protested. The trident pressed tighter. “Okay, okay.” He agreed. During this exchange, both Viktor and Cedric arrived, taking Neville and Cho with them. But there was no sign of Fleur. He released Fred and George, looping his arm through both of theirs, then looked around, and while the merpeople were distracted, freed Fleur’s sister, grabbed her too and shot towards the surface. The merpeople grew angry and chased him, but as soon as he got close enough to the surface, they stopped. He could feel the gills on his neck disappearing and he began to choke. With one last big push, he sent the twins and Fleur’s sister to the surface. He clutched at his throat, and knew his gills were gone. He struggled to get above the water, no longer having fins to propel himself. Suddenly hands were reaching down and his soulmates were pulling him to the surface. He coughed and sputtered as they held him up.

“GABRIELLE!” He heard Fleur scream as they headed towards the platform, pulling the little girl with them. “You saved ‘er!” The girl cried happily as they were all helped out of the water.  Once they were all out, Fleur swooped down on him and kissed him on each cheek. “Thank you so much! I couldn’t get past ze grindylows!” She said. Then she turned to Fred and George, who were fussing over Harry. “And you! You ‘elped!” She exclaimed and kissed them on the cheeks as well.

Bagman cleared his throat and announced, “The judges have decided! To Mr Diggory, who returned first with his hostage, we award forty-nine points! To Mr Krum, who returned second, just outside the time limit, we award forty-seven points! To Miss Delacour, we award twelve points, as she did not return with her hostage. And to Mr Potter, who we have been informed actually reached the hostages first, but was delayed when he insisted on making sure all the hostages got rescued, we award forty-eight points, for outstanding moral fibre.”

There was uproarious applause and Harry just huddled with his soulmates. None of the champions looked concerned about points at this point.

\--

Harry was heading to the Hospital Wing for his check up with Madam Pomphrey. She had already confirmed that he was having a girl, but she wanted to monitor his pregnancy closely. He was twenty weeks along now, and his bump was growing larger.

“You’ll be able to see her today.” Luna came up beside him and linked arms with him.

“Will I?” he asked, way past being startled by Luna’s sudden appearances.

“Yes, the nargles were certain.”  Luna insisted. Harry smiled.

“Oh good, Mr Potter, I was about to send someone to fetch you.” Madam Pomphrey said as they entered the Hospital Wing. “Oh hello, Miss Lovegood, will you be accompanying Mr Potter for his check-up today?”

“Mm, yes. I wanted to see little Lily.” She said. Madam Pomphrey smiled.

“Well you are in luck then, because Mr Potter is just far enough along that I can show you a projection of the child.” She told them both. Harry lay on his usual bed and Madam Pomphrey pulled out her wand. She waved it over his stomach and a moving picture appeared above it. Harry gasped and stared at in awe.

“She is coming along nicely. I was worried for a while after that horrid lake task, but she seems to be just fine. You have a very strong daughter, Mr Potter.” Madam Pomphrey told him.

“Strong like her Mama.” Luna said dreamily. Madam Pomphrey raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Fred and George came in then.

“Sorry we’re late…,”

“…we were testing some new…,”

“…products and lost track of time…” They trailed off when the saw the floating image.

“Oh wow.” They said together.

“Just in time.” Harry said with a smile.

“I’ll let you three watch her for a while; I need to do a test on Miss Lovegood.” Madam Pomphrey said, flourishing her wand at Luna.

“I know. The nargles told me.” Luna said, sadly. She did not look surprised when a long parchment began to appear. Madam Pomphrey sighed. Harry looked concerned.

“Oh Luna.” He said. Madam Pomphrey looked at the parchment. She shook her head.

“Just the unknown man. Probably Dumbledore.” She spat.

“We should take her to Gringotts. I have a feeling he blocked her magic as well as her memories.” Harry said. Madam Pomphrey nodded, and cancelled the spell displaying Harry’s child.

“If it’s only the five of us, we can use my private floo.” She said, leading the way to her office. One by one they stepped through the floo.

“Lord Potter, what can we assist you with today?” The goblin behind the information desk in the same antechamber they had arrived in last time asked.

“Is Healer Leathertooth available? My friend is in need of his services.” Harry said, trying to sound official.

“Another memory and magic block?” The goblin inquired. Harry nodded. The goblin left. A few minutes later he returned with Leathertooth.

“Lord Potter, your friend needs her memory and magic blocks removed?” He asked. Harry nodded. “Follow me.” Leathertooth instructed.

He led them to a small room, similar to the boardroom they had gone to the first time, after the heir confirmation, but much smaller.

“What is your name, Miss?” Leathertooth asked Luna.

“Luna Lovegood.” She replied. Leathertooth frowned.

“Daughter of the Seer Pandora Lovegood?” He asked.

“Yes.” Luna replied. Harry blinked. So that’s where Luna’s Seer blood came from.

“How do you know Luna’s mother?” Harry asked.

“Lady Pandora was well known to us. She aided us in many matters. She hid her Seer abilities from your Ministry. She intrusted her prophecies to us.” Leathertooth explained.

“Luna Sees things too, sometimes.” Harry said. Leathertooth frowned and touched Luna’s forehead. He hissed something out in Gobbledygook and looked angry.

“That old man blocked nearly ninety percent of her Seer abilities. The fact that she could still have visions indicates she is extremely powerful. Far more powerful than even her mother. Or any of the greatest Seers of the last thousand years.” Leathertooth ground out. He tapped Luna’s forehead and her eyes slipped shut. A moment later, they flew open and glazed over. She didn’t move for a whole minute before gasping and collapsing backwards in her chair.

“Luna?” Harry asked.

“Oh Harry, I Saw it. I Saw Hogwarts burning. I Saw the grounds red with blood. And I Saw you. And Lily. She was screaming.” Luna said, crying. “They tried to hold her back, but she wriggled free and ran to you. And I heard a terrible voice. It demanded your death, and hers.” She went on. Harry wrapped his arms around her. “I won’t let it take you. Either of you.” Luna vowed, sobbing into Harry’s shoulder.

“Lord Potter, you are with child.” Leathertooth said. Harry looked up at him and nodded.

“Then there is no need for the ritual to remove the horcrux. The one Griphook wrote to you about?” Leathertooth went on. Harry frowned.

“Why is that?”

“The final way to destroy a living horcrux. The birth of a child. The first child born of a union of soulmates. The pure magic released upon the birth will completely eliminate the soul piece.” Leathertooth explained. “This is very good, because the ritual is dangerous, and can often end in death.”

“WHAT?!?” The twins yelled. “YOU WERE GOING TO DO A RITUAL THAT COULD KILL HIM!?”

“Be content that it is no longer needed. Please do inform us when you child is born.” Leathertooth said. He went to the door. He turned back one last time. “And this healing is free of charge, for Lady Pandora’s daughter.” He added and the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the only reason I included Luna's vision at the end was because I have been seeing that scene clear as day in my head and can't stop thinking about it. But I have a conundrum, see, I have most of the next year planned, but after that? I'm stuck. Harry's fifth year is fine, I have a bunch of good ideas. It may not be as many chapters as this year, but it still has plot points. His sixth year? Nada. The book hinges too much on finding out things Harry will already know! I could accelerate things, but I need Lily to be a little older for the next major plot points I have (which would be during the seventh book), so I can't do it too much. I could do stuff about horcruxes, but most of them will already be destroyed. Its a blank year! That's literally all that happens, other than Draco trying to sneak Death Eaters into the school, which is not going to work. Help me, please? 
> 
> So, up next we have Harry giving birth and the third task!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes into labour. Something interesting is discovered at Hogwarts. The third task takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to grandcrack3r, who came up with an idea I use later in this chapter. So, this was a tough one for me, because I had an incident this morning which caused me to be in a lot of pain. But I powered through so I could bring you this chapter tonight. It could have been longer I suppose, but this was what I could do. So, as always, read, review and enjoy!

It was just after midnight on April 13th when Harry was awoken very suddenly by a sharp pain in his stomach. He sat up, gasping and clutching his stomach. He panted, sweat dripping down his face.

“Harry, are you…,”

“…alright? Is something…,”

“…wrong? The baby?”

Fred and George sat up and stared at him in concern.

“It hurts.” Harry managed.

“Do you need Madam Pomphrey?” George asked as Fred piled some pillows behind Harry. Harry frowned.

“I don’t think so. Maybe a bath? I feel all achy.” Harry said, some of the pain subsiding, at least the sharp pain.

“Do you think you can…,”

“…get to the Prefects Bathroom?”

Harry shook his head. That’s when a new door appeared, next to the one that lead to the training room. It swung open to reveal a bathroom with a nice sized tub, already filling with water.

“This room really…,”

“…can provide anything.”

Fred carried Harry into the bathroom while George spelled their clothes off. The three of them sank into the bath, the twins supporting Harry so he could lie back. Harry gasped as another sharp pain hit him some time later.

“Are you sure you don’t need Madam Pomphrey?” Fred asked, gently massaging Harry’s shoulders. Harry wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” He said.

“Let’s go see Pomphrey. Better safe than sorry.” George decided. They helped Harry out of the bath. Fred spelled them dry and George spelled their clothes back on. Fred carried Harry and they made their way to the Hospital Wing. Harry had another sharp pain as they entered the Hospital Wing, causing him to gasp loudly. This drew the attention of Madam Pomphrey, who was awake, doing some paperwork in her office with the door ajar. She looked up and hurried towards them.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, immediately ushering them to lay Harry down on his usual bed.

“We don’t know. He said…,”

“…he was in pain. He keeps…,”

“…gasping and shuddering.”

Madam Pomphrey set about examining Harry, she frowned deeply.

“He’s in labour. By the looks of it his contractions are barely five minutes apart. It’s a good thing you brought him. This is too early; it’s not going to be easy on him or the baby.” She told them, spelling Harry into a soft hospital gown and adjusting the bed so he was sitting up more.

“Will they be okay?” The twins asked anxiously.

“I can’t say for sure. He’s twenty-six weeks along. Male pregnancies often result in early births, but this is early even for that. I don’t have much experience with this. I will need to call Andromeda. She specializes in childbirth.” Madam Pomphrey said hurriedly. She summoned four patronuses. One she sent to McGonagall, another to Snape, who had been brewing potions to help with Harry’s labour (she hoped they were ready), one to Andromeda and a final one to Molly.

Snape and McGonagall arrived quickly. Snape had a bag of potions.

“I finished these last night. Luckily they only take four months to brew. Otherwise Potter might have been out of luck.” Snape said, handing the potions to Madam Pomphrey, who helped Harry to take them. Instantly, some of the pain was gone and Harry sighed in relief.

\--

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Molly awoke to the light of Madam Pomphrey’s patronus. She frowned as she listened, then her eyes went wide.

“Arthur, Arthur! Wake up!” She shook her husband. He groaned and blinked at her.

“What is it, Mollywobbles?” He asked.

“We have to get to Hogwarts. Poppy sent a patronus. Harry’s in labour!” Molly explained quickly, throwing on some clothes. Arthur did the same and they hurried away.

\--

Andromeda awoke similarly. She frowned. She had been writing Harry of and on since they had met at Gringotts. She knew of his pregnancy and had often offered advice. But the labour was far too son and she was extremely concerned. She leaned over and gently woke her husband.

“Darling, I have to go. A patient needs me.” She told him softly. He turned over. This often happened; babies never seemed to come when they were supposed to.

“Which patient?” He asked, as he did each time.

“Harry Potter.” She told him. Ted’s eyes widened. Andromeda had told him about everything, including Harry’s pregnancy.

“Don’t let the Boy-Who-Lived die, eh, Andy?” Ted said, hints a smile on his face, but worried as well.

“I have no plans to.” She said, kissing him then heading towards their floo.

\--

Harry was screaming when Molly and Arthur came rushing into the Hospital Wing. Molly went to Harry’s side, though on the way she hit both twins upside the head.

“Hey!”

“Mum!”

“I told you I was going to do that when I saw you.” She told them. Then she turned her attention to Harry and mopped his sweaty brow. The twins rubbed the backs of their heads. Harry managed a small smile for Molly.

Andromeda came running in then. Madam Pomphrey sighed in relief. Andromeda immediately took over.

“How far apart are the contractions?” She asked.

“Two minutes. And getting closer together quickly.” Madam Pomphrey told her. Andromeda positioned herself between Harry’s legs.

“Thirty seconds!” Madam Pomphrey called. Molly clutched Harry’s hand on one side, with Madam Pomphrey cleaning his face on the other.

The twins fretted, pacing back and forth. Arthur placed his hands on his sons’ shoulders.

“The first one is always the hardest.” He told them softly. Andromeda, from her position between Harry’s legs, looked up at Harry.

“Alright, Harry, on the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can.” She told him. He managed to nod, and pushed as another wave of pain radiated through him. “I can see the head. Keep pushing Harry.” Andromeda instructed.

A few stressful moments later, a small cry was heard. A sigh of relief went through the people in the room, as Andromeda cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. She handed her to Harry, who looked exhausted but happy.

“Congratulations, Harry, you have a daughter.” She said. Molly touched the girl’s forehead then stepped back so Fred and George could see their daughter.

“Lily.” Harry breathed, staring down at his little girl.

“If you have a full name for her, I can draw up a birth certificate to be filed.” Andromeda said.

“Her name is Lily Luna Potter-Weasley.” Harry said. Andromeda smiled and nodded, conjuring a parchment and quill, noting a few things down, then waving her wand, which caused it to disappear again.

“She’s beautiful.” Came a dreamy voice from the doorway of the Hospital Wing.

“Luna, come meet my daughter.” Harry said, not looking up from Lily’s face. Luna approached and replaced Madam Pomphrey on Harry’s other side.

“Oh wow. She’s even more beautiful than the nargles said she’d be.” Luna said, staring at Lily’s sleeping face.

Madam Pomphrey pulled Andromeda aside.

“Why do you think he went into labour so early?” She asked the Healer.

“Because his body wasn’t healthy enough to carry her any longer.” Andromeda replied. “He was so underweight, and the nutrition potions did wonders, but his body just wasn’t capable of carrying her any longer. So magic stepped in. I’ve seen it happen before. She’s not the most premature baby I’ve delivered, but in the top ten for sure.” She went on. Madam Pomphrey nodded. “I have heard that it is much harder in the muggle world. Babies born this early require extensive care, there, but can still survive. They can spend months in the hospital after being born. But little Lily should be fine. They should stay here for the next day or two, and try to limit the visitors. But I have a feeling his friends will not be kept away for long when they find out he’s given birth.” She added.

“I know they won’t. Harry inspires a great deal of loyalty and love in his friends.” Madam Pomphrey said, smiling.

“From what little I know of the boy, that loyalty is completely deserved.” Andromeda said, then wandered back to Harry to check on him. She helped him take more of the potions Snape had brewed for him. Madam Pomphrey went over to them as well.

“Now, I don’t want this happening again while you’re still in school.” She scolded Harry lightly. Harry blushed. “That means, once you’ve healed, I will be teaching you three the special contraceptive charms.” Fred and George blushed as well.

“That hurt. I don’t want to go through that again anytime soon.” Harry said.

“Good.” Madam Pomphrey said.

\--

A few hours later, around lunch time, after Andromeda had left, giving Harry and Madam Pomphrey lots of instructions and conjuring a bottle of special formula for Lily, Harry’s friends began to filter in. McGonagall and Snape had left earlier, having classes to teach, and Luna had wandered off at some point. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had shown up first. Hermione and Ginny cooed over Lily, each taking a turn holding her and admiring her. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable when Hermione handed Lily to him. But then he looked down at her sleeping face and smiled softly, relaxing.

“She’s amazing, Harry.” Hermione said. Next, Viktor, Neville, Dean and Seamus came in. They admired Lily for a while, and congratulated Harry and Fred and George, but soon left, not wanting to crowd Harry. Fleur and her sister arrived shortly after.

“She iz _magnifique,_ ‘Arry.” Fleur told him, taking a turn holding the small girl.

“Thank you, Fleur.” Harry said, smiling. After a while, everyone filtered away and it was just Harry, Fred and George left, with Madam Pomphrey within shouting distance in her office.

“I’m so tired.” Harry said, yawning and holding Lily out. Fred took the little girl gently.

“You’ve had a hard...,”

“…night, little seeker…,”

“…get some sleep…,”

“…we’ll make sure nothing…,”

“…happens to our little Lily.”

Harry smiled and made himself comfortable on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

\--

Molly was feeding her little granddaughter a few hours later, while Harry, Fred and George slept.

“She’s so tiny.”

Molly frowned and looked up to see her oldest son.

“Bill! What are you doing here?”

“Gringotts sent a team of curse-breakers and ward-masters to Hogwarts. Apparently the old bastard messed with the wards and hid some horrible stuff.” Bill explained. “We only just got here now. Ron told me Harry had given birth so I came to see how he was.” He added.

“They must think highly of you, at the bank.” Molly said. Bill smiled.

“Apparently they do, since I’m leading the team.”

“Congratulations, Bill.” Harry’s hoarse voice was heard.

“Oh, Harry I didn’t mean to wake you. I just came to meet my niece.” Bill said.

“Her name is Lily.” Harry said. Molly finished feeding the little girl and handed her to Bill.

“Oh wow, she’s beautiful.” Bill said looking at the little girl. “Hello, Lily, I’m your Uncle Bill.” He said softly to her.

“Ah, ‘Arry! You are awake! Zat is good! I brought some dinner for you and your soulmates.” Fleur came in then, holding a large basket.

“Thank you, Fleur!” Harry said. “Oh, by the way, this is Fred and George’s older brother Bill. Bill, this is Fleur Delacour, she’s the champion for Beauxbatons, but we’ve become close since the second task.”

Bill frowned, his hand unconsciously going to cuff on his wrist. Fleur frowned too, putting down the basket.

“Bill, zat iz short for William, no?” She asked. Bill nodded. She removed her cuff. “I theenk you are my soulmate.” She continued, holding out her wrist to reveal the initials WW with a wavy line underneath them. Bill removed his own cuff and showed his wrist as well, which bore the initials FD. Harry smiled and clapped as the two stared at each other. Bill looked at Harry and rolled his eyes.

“Oh shush you, just take your daughter so I can hug my soulmate.” He said, and handed Lily to Harry, who accepted her easily and cooed at her now sleeping face. Bill wrapped his arms around Fleur and they were surrounded by golden light. The twins woke then.

“What did…,”

“…we miss?” They asked groggily.

“Bill and Fleur are soulmates!” Harry told them excitedly, grinning.

“Hmm, what?” Fred asked.

“Why’s Bill here?” George asked.

“He’s leading a team of curse-breakers and ward-masters from Gringotts to fix Dumbledore’s mess.” Harry explained.

“I was also here to check on Harry and congratulate the three of you.” Bill said, smiling broadly, one arm still around Fleur. “Meeting this beautiful lady was just a happy accident.” He added, smiling down at Fleur, who blushed prettily.

“I believe you have a job to do, Bill.” Molly reminded her oldest son. Bill nodded. He and Fleur left.

“I want a full report, Bill! I need to know what that bastard has done!” Harry called after him.

“Harry, I don’t think that’s good idea.” Molly said.

“Molly, Hogwarts was the first place I ever felt at home. I want to know what he’s done. I need to know.”  Harry repeated, insistent. “If Bill doesn’t tell me, I’ll demand the full report from Griphook.” He added.

“Harry—,” Molly started.

“I need to know.” Harry said once more, cutting her off.

\--

If Harry had been in the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, he would have seen a startling sight. The team of goblins and wizards had indeed found something shocking. The doors of the Great Hall banged open, and two cure-breakers carried in an unconscious man. That wasn’t even the strangest thing. The strangest thing was what happened next. Snape stood so quickly from his seat that his chair toppled over. McGonagall gasped, recognizing the unconscious man. Snape swept around the staff table and made his way to the man’s side.

“Regulus.” He breathed.

What Harry did see however, was the doors to the Hospital Wing crash open, causing Lily to cry. He was about to angrily scold whoever it was when he saw Snape run in, carrying an unconscious man with tangled black hair. Madam Pomphrey rushed out of her office and gasped.

“Is that…?” She asked, trailing off. Snape placed him on a bed.

“Regulus.” Snape said. Madam Pomphrey got to work examining the man.

“That must be Sirius’…,”

“…brother. Snape’s soulmate.” Fred and George whispered to Harry, as Harry attempted to calm Lily. McGonagall sent a patronus to Sirius.

“He’s severely malnourished. And I’m not sure how long he’s been unconscious.” Madam Pomphrey said, attempting to wake the pale looking man. “ _Enervate._ ” She said forcefully. Regulus gasped and sat bolt upright.

“Severus…” He whispered, looking at Snape. Snape hung his head.

“I’m sorry, Regulus, I’m so sorry.” He said, wrapping his arms around the other man. They were surrounded by golden light and Regulus sighed. Madam Pomphrey frowned.

“Really, did you have to begin the bond? I don’t know the extent of his injuries! This is not the time for him to be growing a magical uterus!” She snapped. Snape and Regulus separated. Snape looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I just…after everything…” Snape trailed off. Madam Pomphrey huffed, and preformed more checks, summoning potions for Regulus to drink.

“He will be remaining here for the entire month! If not longer!” She informed them. Both men nodded. Sirius ran in then.

“You found Regulus?” He said, rushing towards his brother. “Oh Merlin, Reggie! Are you okay?” He asked, coming to a sliding halt by Regulus’ bed.

“Hi Siri.” Regulus said, giving a strained smile.

“He will be fine, if I can attend to him!” Madam Pomphrey said, shooing Sirius away. “Go meet Harry’s daughter.”

“Harry had the baby? But it’s too soon! Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Well I was going to write to you, but I’ve been sleeping for the most part. She was only born early yesterday morning.” Harry said. Sirius glanced at his brother one last time then went to his godson.

“She’s beautiful.” Sirius said, looking down at Lily. “What’s her name?”

“Lily Luna Potter-Weasley.” Harry replied. A tear appeared in Sirius’ eye.

“You named her after your mum?” He asked. Harry nodded.  

“Would you like to hold her?” Harry asked. Sirius’ eyes widened.

“The last baby I held…was you.” He said.

“You’ll do fine. Just remember to support her head. She’s only a day old.” Harry said encouragingly, holding Lily up to his godfather. Sirius took the little girl gingerly.

“You were never this small.” Sirius said, in awe.

“Well I wasn’t born three months early, was I?” Harry said, smiling. Sirius shook his head.

“No, you were born right on time. But your father nearly missed it, because we were out on a raid when Lily – your mum—went into labour. We made it just in time. Your mum was not pleased though. There was a lot of shouting.” Sirius said, chuckling slightly at the memory.

\--

Harry and Lily were released from the Hospital Wing that night. McGonagall took them to a private set of rooms that had been made ready for them. It contained a bedroom, a nursery, a bathroom and a small sitting room. It was already furnished, though Harry was missing many things, as he had not started baby shopping yet. McGonagall come to the rescue and got him several owl order catalogues. Harry was able to order everything he needed for Lily.

Madam Pomphrey had pulled the twins aside and taught them the special contraceptive charms, but made it very clear that they needed to wait for Harry’s body to fully heal before anything happened.

The next few weeks were extremely stressful. Not only was Harry taking care of his daughter, but he was trying to prepare for the third task, and balancing everything was not easy. Fred and George were not at good at calming Lily down as Harry was.

When the day of the third task finally arrived, Harry was a bit burnt out. Lily was now just under three months old.

Harry and Cedric were tied for first and entered the maze at the same time. Followed closely by Viktor, then finally Fleur.

Somehow, despite encountering a great many creatures and other obstacles, Harry managed to reach the Triwizard Cup at the same time as Cedric.

“You take it!” Harry said.

“No, you take it! I never would have made it without you!” Cedric countered. It was true, Harry had helped him with the final obstacle before the cup.

“Together then?” Harry said. “It’s still a win for Hogwarts.”

“Together.” Cedric agreed and they both touched the cup. Harry felt the sickening sensation of a portkey and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, cliffhanger. I threw in some interesting tidbits. Part of me thinks I'm being way too nice to Snape. Which is part of the reason he got punched in the face a few chapters back, but it won't be all sunshine and rainbows. I have mixed feelings about Snape. Anyway, up next, Voldemort returns...please don't kill me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, um, yeah, this chapter is...fucked up, for lack of a better word. Just warning you. As always, read, review, and enjoy the later parts, I guess.

“Kill the spare!” Harry heard a cold high-pitched voice shout as he and Cedric landed hard somewhere that was decidedly not Hogwarts.

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA!”_ Another voice shouted, one that Harry recognized with a shudder. Before he knew it, Cedric was dead beside him and one of the last people he ever wanted to see again was taking his wand and tying him to a large stone, a gravestone Harry realized. He glared at the offending man.

“Wormtail.” He spat. “Get your hands off me.” Wormtail just gave him a very creepy smile.

“Wormtail, don’t waste time, the ritual!” The cold voice said. It appeared to be emanating from bundle of robes on the ground. A cauldron sat smoking next to it. Harry winced as Wormtail ran a hand down his chest, but did as the voice asked.

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you shall restore your son!” Wormtail said, levitating a bone from the grave next to Harry and sending it into the cauldron. The he pulled out a knife and returned to Harry. He grabbed Harry’s arm and drew the knife along it. Harry clenched his teeth and continued to glare at Wormtail.

“I remember everything, rat, and I am not going to let you escape this time. You are going to rot in Azkaban for everything you did.” Harry hissed. Wormtail just gave him another creepy grin and walked back to the cauldron. He flicked some of Harry’s blood off the knife and into the cauldron.

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you shall resurrect your foe!” Wormtail said. Then he seemed to pause.

“Wormtail, now!” The bundle said impatiently. Wormtail took the knife and cut of his own hand, letting it fall into the cauldron.

“Flesh of the servant, willingly s-sacrificed, you shall return your master!” Wormtail choked out. Then he picked up the bundle and tossed what appeared to be a pale and skeletal baby into the cauldron. Harry gasped, recognizing it from his nightmares. The cauldron bubbled and boiled. Then from it rose a tall figure. Pale and naked, it stepped from the cauldron. Wormtail, still clutching his bleeding stump, offered him the robe and a wand. The man put the robe on, marvelling at his new form.

“Your arm, Wormtail.” He demanded, in cold voice, deeper than before. Harry shivered. Wormtail held out his stump.

“Thank you, master!” He said.

“Your other arm, Wormtail!” Voldemort, for Harry knew that that was who it was, snapped. Wormtail whimpered and held out his other arm. Voldemort pushed up his sleeve, and pressed the tip of his wand to a tattoo of the Dark Mark on Wormtail’s forearm. “Let us see who is still loyal.” He said. Then he turned to Harry.

“Harry Potter, _the Boy-Who-Lived_.” He said, approaching Harry. “Do you know who I am?”

“Voldemort.” Harry spat.

“Ah, good, that saves time.”

“I’m just going to defeat you again.” Harry snapped.

“Oh, like when I was using that fool Quirrell as a vessel?” Voldemort laughed. The sound hurt Harry’s ears. Voldemort reached out, “The difference is, I can touch you now.” He said, pressing two fingers to Harry’s scar, causing him to scream in pain.

“Whatever pesky protection spell was on you is now on me. Thanks to your blood.” Voldemort explained, running his fingers along the cut on Harry’s arm as the boy screamed. Black robed figures in white masks began to appear around the graveyard.

“Ah, it looks like my _loyal_ followers have arrived.” Voldemort said, leaving Harry for the moment. Harry gasped and shuddered.

“Death Eaters!” Voldemort called out. “Is this what you call loyalty? Which of you searched for me, after?” He asked, dramatically throwing his arms wide.  He flicked his wand and summoned away their masks one by one.

“Crabbe! McNair! Goyle!” He shouted, flourishing his wand, as each named Death Eater fell to their knees before him.

“Not even you, Lucius.” Voldemort said, stopping. Lucius Malfoy looked up at him. Harry glared at the man.

“My lord, had I heard a hint, a whisper even, I would have…” Lucius started.

“Would have what? Stayed in your manor, treating your son like your father treated you?” Voldemort offered. “Oh wait, that’s exactly what you did!” He continued. “Crucio!” He cried, and Lucius writhed in pain, screaming.

“There were hints! Whispers! You were too comfortable! All of you!” Voldemort said, indicating all the gathered Death Eaters. “Only Wormtail, only this snivelling coward came to me! Not out of loyalty, but out fear.” He went on, turning to the man crouching at his feet. “And that will be rewarded.” He added, conjuring a silver hand, which attached itself to Wormtail’s stump.

“Oh, thank you, thank you my lord!” Wormtail cried, as he grovelled at Voldemort’s feet. Voldemort sneered at him. Then he turned back to Harry.

“And now, I shall defeat Harry Potter once and for all. Then I can continue to purge the world!” Voldemort announced. “Wormtail, free the boy and return his wand, I don’t want to make this too easy.” Wormtail did as instructed, throwing Harry’s wand on the ground next to him and untying the boy.

“None of you shall interfere!” Voldemort called to his followers. “Harry Potter is mine!” He continued. “Pick up your wand and fight me boy! Let’s see what you can do then!” Harry snatched his wand and dodged behind a gravestone.

“Now, now, Potter! No hiding! Your professors taught you how to duel, no?” Voldemort cackling, sending a curse flying at Harry. It shattered the gravestone and Harry dashed behind another one.

“You know, I was so disappointed that you gave birth before we met, Potter. I would have loved to watch your face as I killed your brat before she was even born!” Voldemort taunted, as Harry dodged more curses.

“Bombarda!” Harry screamed, slashing his wand towards Voldemort as he ducked behind another stone.

“Ah, I see I’ve touched a nerve! Don’t worry, I’ll kill your brat soon enough. Perhaps, I’ll keep you alive. Give you to Wormtail as a reward!” Voldemort said, laughing and throwing up a shield.

“No!” Harry said. “Stupefy!” He cried, but Voldemort dodged.

“Don’t like that either do you?” Voldemort cackled. “And while he has his fun with you, I will hunt down every single person you profess to _love_ and kill them in front of you. And then, finally, I will kill you, and it will all be over.” He taunted. Harry screamed in frustration and leapt out of his hiding spot.

“ _EXPALLIARMUS_!”

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA_!”

Green and red magic collided in midair and an explosion nearly knocked everyone present off their feet. Harry held tightly to his wand and watched in awe as ghostly figures emerged from Voldemort’s. The first was Cedric. Then an old man that Harry recognized from his nightmares. Next came a woman he did not know. Then a young woman he only recognized from photographs.

“Mum.” He breathed. A man followed her. “Dad.” Harry murmured. They stood on either side of him.

“Oh Harry, we are so proud of you.” Lily Potter told him, placing a ghostly hand on his shoulder.

“You’re doing amazing, son.” James Potter said, placing a hand on his other shoulder.

“You need to get out of here, baby.” His mother said.

“How?” Harry asked, frantically, gripping his wand tightly.

“We will distract him. Run for the portkey when we say.” His father said.

“Harry.” Cedric called out. “Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents.” Harry nodded.

“Let go, baby.” His mother whispered, and the ghostly figures dove at Voldemort. Harry released the spell and dove towards Cedric’s body.

“ _Accio cup!”_ He screamed, catching the cup and clinging to Cedric’s body. He landed back at the entrance of the maze, to thunderous applause.

Harry sobbed, leaning his head over Cedric’s body. Someone screamed.

“My son!” Amos Diggory cried, pushing his way through the crowd.

“I couldn’t—I couldn’t save him…” Harry stuttered out. “Voldemort’s back! He killed him, I couldn’t—I tried…” Those who could hear him gasped. Fred and George pushed their way forward. Fred was holding Lily. Before they could reach Harry, someone grabbed him from behind.

“Come with me, boy!” Professor Moody, the DADA teacher said.

“No! Let go of me!” Harry screamed. He pulled himself free and Fred and George rushed to stand in front of him.

“Don’t you…,”

“…touch him!”

Moody sneered and instead went for Lily, who was still in Fred’s arms. The young girl screamed. Fred yanked her back.

“Stupefy!” A voice screamed. Molly stood there, looking furious.

“Don’t you dare touch my granddaughter!” She said. Moody fell to the ground, unconscious. McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey rushed forward. The rest of the teachers kept the crowd back. Amos Diggory was cradling his son’s body, while his wife and Cho sobbed into each other nearby.

Harry squeezed between Fred and George and took Lily into his arms. The twins wrapped their arms around him and their daughter.

“Shh, Lily, its okay, no one’s going to hurt you. Not ever.” Harry whispered to his little girl, holding her tightly, tears running down his face.

“What happened?” McGonagall asked. Harry hiccupped slightly, trying to calm himself down.

“The cup was a portkey. It took C-Cedric and I to a graveyard. P-Pettigrew was there. He did a ritual and Voldemort got a body back. He t-took my blood for the ritual. When Voldemort touched me, my scar felt like it was on fire. Then the D-Death Eaters arrived. Voldemort t-tortured Lucius Malfoy and accused them all of being disloyal because they didn’t come looking for him. Then he gave me back my wand and said we had to duel. I tried to hide but…he was saying horrible things…I couldn’t…” Harry trailed off, more tears coming.

“What did he say?” McGonagall asked gently.

“He said—he said he wanted to k-kill Lily in front of me.” Harry managed. Molly gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

“Did he say anything else?” McGonagall prompted. Harry nodded.

“He s-said that maybe he would k-keep me alive and g-give me to P-Pettigrew as a reward. Then he would—he would hunt down everyone I l-loved and kill them in f-front of me. Then he’d k-kill me.”

“Oh Harry.” Fred and George said, holding him tightly.

“How did you escape?” McGonagall asked, her face pale.

“I g-got angry and we both cast spells at the same time. Our wands…the spells joined. These ghosts started come from Voldemort’s w-wand. People he’d killed. Cedric first, then an old man he killed this summer, a woman I didn’t know and—and my p-parents.” Harry paused, trying to blink away his tears. “Cedric asked me to bring his body back. My parents—they said they were proud of me. Then they t-told me to let go of the spell. They distracted Voldemort s-so I could get to Cedric’s body and summon the cup.” Harry finished, then buried his face in his daughter’s little mop of red hair, crying.

“Harry, you’re bleeding.” Madam Pomphrey said then. “Let’s get you to the Hospital Wing.” Harry nodded, reluctantly handing Lily to George. He had barely taken a step before he stumbled. Fred caught him and scooped him up.

“I got you, angel.” Fred whispered. Harry buried his head in Fred’s chest, sobbing.

\--

The Ministry tried to cover everything up, saying Cedric’s death was a tragic accident and that Harry was mad with grief over watching his friend die that he was sprouting nonsense. McGonagall, and the other teachers, defended Harry, insisting every word he said was true. The Ministry demanded proof; they wanted to see Harry’s memory of the event. Harry was not happy about this. Not only would it be outing some of his own secrets to the world, but Draco’s as well, if anyone was able to catch the meaning behind Voldemort’s scathing comment to Lucius.

The Ministry took this to assume he was lying. They dismissed him as grief-stricken and let it go.

Moody had turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr in disguise. That had been a shock. He was supposed to be in Azkaban. He was returned there along with his father, who had orchestrated his release and kept him hidden for months. They blamed Cedric’s death on him and were done with it.

It turned out that Harry had other things on his mind anyway, so he didn’t much mind the corrupt failing government thinking he was insane.

A few days after the task, before leaving Hogwarts for the summer, Harry took Lily to St. Mungos, on the guise of taking her for a check-up with Andromeda. What he was actually doing was visiting Cho Chang. The somewhat star struck assistant at the front desk gave him directions to a ward deep within the Hospital. It was called The Last Stop Ward, which Harry didn’t think was a very nice name. Apparently it was where people were sent to die once their soulmates had passed. Most never left the ward alive.

Harry entered and headed towards Cho. Mr and Mrs Diggory were there, as well as two people who could only be Cho’s parents. Cho’s mother was sobbing and clutching her daughter’s hand. Mr Diggory looked up and saw him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, confused.

“I came to see Cho. She’s my friend. So was Cedric. I wanted to see her before…”

“Before I die?” Came a hoarse voice from the bed. Harry bit his lip.

“It’s okay Harry. Thank you for coming to see me.” She said.

“Darling, you should rest.” Cho’s mother said. Cho gave a croaky laugh.

“Does it matter, Mum? I’m going to die anyway.”

“I’m sorry Cho.”

“I know, Harry. I believe you. About V-Voldemort.” She stuttered out. The adults all gasped. “You wouldn’t make something like that up. I’m sorry you had to see all of it, but I’m glad you brought Cedric’s body back. So I could s-see him one last time.”

“He asked me to. He was my friend. It’s all my fault, if only I hadn’t suggested we take the cup at the same time…” Harry said, tears in his eyes.

“You couldn’t have known, Harry. No one could have known. You were trying to be honourable. I can’t fault you for that, and neither would Cedric.” Cho assured him, smiling. “I’ll be with him again soon. Thank you for coming Harry, it means a lot to me.” She added, then her eyes drifted shut. Harry turned away, but then something occurred to him. He went over to the Healer in charge of the ward, an older kindly looking woman.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked.

“Of course, Mr Potter.” She said, glancing at his scar, then at Lily, asleep in his arms.

“Were you in charge of this ward during the first war?” He asked. The Healer frowned.

“I was, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well, my soulmates, their uncles died during the war, and I thought maybe their soulmate came here, after? I just wanted to know more about them.” He said.

“You mean Aaron Parker? The soulmate of the Prewett twins? Such a sad tale.” The witch said, her eyes growing sad.

“His name was Aaron Parker?”

“Yes, poor soul. He was here less than a week. The bond was so deteriorated from forced separation, it didn’t take him long to pass, but he was in pain the whole time, crying out for his soulmates. His parents were already gone, and his sister was his only living family. He was a muggleborn. His sister was never the same. She went and got herself attacked. She’s here now, in the Janus Thickey Ward, for irrevocable spell damage. Her name is Daniella.” The kind Healer told him.

“Thank you.” Harry said, smiling and leaving the ward. He made his way to the Janus Thickey Ward. When he arrived he looked around, unsure of what this Daniella looked like.

“Harry!”

Harry looked up to see Neville and his grandmother.

“Oh hi Neville.” Harry said.

“What are you doing here, Mr Potter?” Augusta asked.

“Um, it’s kind of a long story, but I was visiting Cho Chang, and I started wondering about the Prewett twins soulmate and I asked some questions, and it turns out his sister is here.”

“You mean Miss Parker? Her bed is next to my parents. I always hear her muttering about how it wasn’t fair that her brother had two soulmates and she had none.” Neville said.

“Your parents?” Harry asked. Neville hung his head a bit.

“Yeah, my parents are here, we always visit them on the last day of the school year.” He said, his voice sad.

“What happened to them?” Harry asked softly.

“They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.” It was Augusta who answered. Harry frowned.

“She’s a Death Eater, right? She’s in Azkaban?” Harry asked. Augusta nodded. Neville looked uncomfortable so Harry changed the subject. “You said Miss Parker didn’t have a soulmate? Isn’t that very rare?”

“It is. And her case is even rarer.” Augusta said, looking over at the young woman who was asleep next to her daughter-in-law.

“How so?” Harry asked.

“Most people who are born without a soulmate, are never assigned the role of dominant or submissive. But she’s a submissive. The only way that happens is if something happened to her soulmate before they were born, something Fate didn’t see coming. It affected her, without her knowing. She never felt complete. She was probably extremely jealous of her brother.” Augusta explained. Harry frowned.

“That happens?” Harry asked in horror. Augusta nodded sadly.

“Sometimes, yes.” She told him.

\--

Harry returned to Hogwarts in a very morose mood. He told Fred and George everything.

“We never even…,”

“…thought to ask Mum…,”

“…his name. She must have…,”

“…known though.”

“It’s probably not something she likes to think about.” Harry said. The twins nodded. Their conversation was cut short by Lily crying to be fed.

\--

“Do you want to come live with me, Harry?” Sirius asked, when he met them at the train. He was in disguise. Remus was there too. Harry nodded.

“I’d like that.” He said. Then he frowned, noticing the Dursleys’ not so far off. He marched over to them. Fred and George followed him, glaring.

“Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. I won’t be living with you anymore.” He announced.

“What? Why?” Vernon asked.

“Because I don’t want to. You treat me like garbage. I’m going to live with my godfather.”

“But Dumbledore said—,” Petunia started.

“Dumbledore does not control my life anymore. And neither do you.”

“Wait, boy, you can’t—,” Vernon was cut off when both twins punched him in the face.

“That’s for everything you…,”

“…did to Harry, you fat pig…,”

“…you’re lucky we don’t curse…,”

“…your cock off.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Voldemort's a dick. Yeah, an all knowing piece of shit. And Wormtail is creepy. I hope you enjoyed the last seen though. I thought I needed to end it on a humorous note. Up next, we have Harry moving into Grimmauld Place, his birthday and Ginny's! Basically the whole summer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer. Harry's birthday, Ginny's birthday and some cute moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all the horribleness I have given you, my lovely readers, in past chapters, have this little beauty. It's not very long, but it is mostly happy and sweet. A few sad moments thrown in, but still happy. As always, read, review, and most definitely enjoy!

It turned out that moving in with Sirius was not going to be easy. No one but a cranky old house-elf had lived in the old house for years. It was filthy and filled with dark and dangerous objects. Harry didn’t want his daughter there.

“No, Molly, I’ll hire some people. It will be fine.” Harry told Molly, who had offered to help clean. “Can Lily and I come stay at the Burrow until its done?”

“Of course, Harry! You’re always welcome!” Molly said. Harry smiled.

Harry moved into the twins’ room. He purchased a crib for Lily, and Fred and George removed the second bed, making the other one larger.

\--

Lily was babbling away in her baby talk, when her favourite teething toy wasn’t in her mouth that was. Harry was helping Molly in the kitchen, and Fred and George were sitting cross legged in front of the little girl, who was lying on her tummy on her playmate in the sitting room. Every once and a while Harry would glance over, and smile softly. Harry wished it could always be like this. It was mid-July now, and everything seemed to be falling into a routine. He was eternally grateful for Molly, without whom he was sure they never would have been able to cope. She was a fountain of knowledge, having raised seven children. And she loved little Lily to bits, never hesitating to lend a hand.

Fred and George were constantly fascinated by their small daughter. With her wild red hair and green eyes that were always looking around curiously. She always seemed to be trying to make new noises, and fascinating herself as well.

Sometimes Sirius and Remus would come to visit, and shower the little girl with affection.

Hermione joined them for Harry’s birthday at the end of July. Harry went flying for the first time since giving birth, but cut it short when Lily started to cry. It was becoming quite clear that Lily would be very upset if she could not see Harry. She’d usually calm down the moment she was in his arms again. This happened sometimes with Fred and George too, but not as often.

\--

“Why is Luna coming to stay the day before my birthday?” Ginny asked, when Harry mentioned it on August 11th, three days before Ginny’s birthday. “Harry, what do you know?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“She’s your friend, Ginny. Why shouldn’t she be here for your birthday?” Harry asked innocently, bouncing Lily on his hip.

“Yeah, but why the day before?” Ginny pressed. Harry just smiled. “Bloody hell, Harry! I know you’re hiding something!”

“Language! There is a baby present!” Molly called from the kitchen. Ginny just rolled her eyes. But Harry frowned.

“You better not teach her any bad words before she goes to Hogwarts, Ginny!” Harry said. Ginny laughed.

“Me? I’m sure Fred or George will teach her first. Or Ron, he swears all the time.”

“Why would we…,”

“…teach our precious…,”

“…Lily-flower bad words?”

Harry laughed. Lily babbled happily.

“You wouldn’t. Ginny’s just mad I won’t tell her what I know.”

“So you do know something!” Ginny said. Harry laughed.

“I know many things. Just be patient Ginny. Good things come to those who wait.” He told her. Ginny huffed and walked away. A few moments later she came sprinting back.

“I’m not as oblivious as you, Harry! I know what it is!” She crowed.

“Hey, I’m not oblivious!” Harry said, acting offended.

“You and Luna are always hanging out! She showed you her soulmark, didn’t she?”

“And what would make you think that?” Harry asked, trying to keep from smiling.

“She’s my soulmate, isn’t she?” Ginny asked, her voice oddly hopeful.

“You will just have to wait and see.” Harry said.

“I told you I wasn’t as oblivious as you!” Ginny said happily and walked away.

“Not fair! I was only oblivious because I didn’t know soulmates were a thing.” Harry huffed. Fred and George laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Harry said.

“But you are so adorable…,”

“…when you’re defensive.”

Harry blushed.

“But you did pretty much…,”

“…tell her Luna is her soulmate.”

Harry sighed.

“I was too obvious wasn’t I? I should have just left it as a surprise.”

“She probably would have…,”

“…figured it out when Luna arrived.”

“I guess.” Harry said, but then he smiled. “At least she’s happy.”

\--

Hermione, looking absolutely exhausted, the morning of Ginny’s birthday, informed the others that Ginny had not slept a wink. She had spent the night staring at her wrist and pestering Hermione with questions. Everyone else had been woken that morning to an elated cry and the rush of footsteps down the stairs.

When they made their way downstairs, grumbling at the rude awakening, they found Ginny and Luna on the bed Molly had set up for Luna in the sitting room, hugging each other tightly.

“Hermione?” Harry asked softly, something occurring to him.

“Hmm, yes Harry?” The other girl replied sleepily, sitting in on of the chairs in the kitchen.

“How rare are female dominants?” He asked. Hermione shrugged.

“Rarer than male submissives, it seems.” She said.

“And uh, they’ll still be able to have children, right?” Harry asked. Hermione laughed lightly.

“I gave Ginny a book.”

“Of course you did.” Harry said, laughing too.

“Apparently it is extremely easy for a female dominant to get her submissive female pregnant.” Hermione said quietly.

“Oh?” Harry said. Hermione’s face went pink.

“You don’t know anything about a girl’s body, do you?” She said. Harry shrugged.

“I mean I know the basics, but how would they…you know…um…” Harry trailed off. Hermione laughed.

“Cocks aren’t required for pleasure, Harry.” She told him, matter-of-factly. Harry turned beet red.

“Hermione!” He said loudly, scandalized.

“Do you want me to go on?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“No!” He said.

\--

Later that day, Harry was feeding Lily outside in the garden.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Luna. You are one of my closest friends. And Ginny is like my sister. I’m happy for both of you.” Harry said without looking up. He finished feeding Lily and burped her. He smiled at Luna.

“Without you, Ginny might have always seen me as ‘Loony’ and this would have been much harder.” Luna protested.

“As true as that may be, you don’t need to thank me.” Harry said. “I don’t need thanks for preventing bullying. You are an amazing person, Luna, you deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“It won’t always be happy. The nargles have shown me bad things too.” Luna said, reaching out to stroke Lily’s soft hair, causing the baby to babble happily. Lily adored Luna.

“I’m sorry that you’ve seen those things, Luna.”

“You’ve seen bad things too.” She said. Harry nodded.

“But there are good things too.” He said, looking down at his daughter, who smiling happily up at him.

“Does the good outweigh the bad?” Luna asked.

“Always.” Harry said. “One good moment is worth a thousand bad.” He continued.

“You know, the nargles only used to whisper to me. Just words, sounds, feelings. Now they show me too. Not just what will happen, but was has happened. And what is happening now, in other places. All I have to do is close my eyes, and they show me something. Sometimes I don’t even have to close my eyes.” Luna told him, looking sad.

“Will it help if you talk about it?” Harry asked. Luna shrugged.

“Some of them I can’t talk about. The future. But the past? Maybe.” She said.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But I’m always here to listen.” Harry told her.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“You are most welcome, Luna.”

\--

That night, after Lily was sound asleep, Harry lay awake. His head was pillowed on Fred’s chest as usual, and George was pressed up against his back. His soulmates were fast asleep, their gentle breathing soothing Harry. He was only awake because he felt so happy. He never wanted these little moments to go away. But he knew Luna had seen horrible things in the future. The fear and doubt crept in, late at night like this. He worried about what Voldemort would do, about what Voldemort had _said_ he would do. He worried about Dumbledore’s trial and what would happen after next year when the twins graduated.

This is what happened many nights, he would lie awake feeling happy and dark thoughts would creep in. He had not had any Voldemort-centric nightmares since Lily was born. The goblins said that was because the horcrux inside him had been destroyed, his connection, at least that way anyway, to Voldemort was gone. But when Voldemort had used his blood in the ritual, he had created another connection. Not a mental one, but a physical one. Sometimes Harry felt odd twinges. But it was definitely preferable to the nightmares and searing pain in his scar.

Eventually Harry would drift to sleep, focusing on happier thoughts, like Lily and his soulmates and his friends. The people he considered family. At least for now, things were okay.

\--

Harry awoke early a few days later. He fed Lily and went to join Molly in the kitchen. It had become routine that he help her with breakfast. He liked cooking, and she was teaching him all sorts of things he’d never been able to teach himself. Molly had helped him make a sling for Lily, so he could carry her around and have his hands free.

Molly assumed the twins were sleeping in, as usual, but in fact, they tended to wake up the same time as Harry. This was just when the worked on their less explosive ideas.

Harry was startled from his thoughts by an owl flying through the window. He recognized it as the owl Griphook usually used to send him letters. Harry washed his hands and went to take the letter. Usually the owl left immediately, but this time it remained. Harry frowned.

“It must want a reply, dear.” Molly said. “Go on and read it, I can finish breakfast.” Harry smiled and opened the letter.

_Lord Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that our investigation of Albus Dumbledore is complete. Our contacts in the ministry have convinced the Minister to set a trial date. It shall be August 28 th. Your presence will be required as a key witness._

_We are currently selecting which memories shall be shown during the trial. We would like your permission to show the memories which concern his crimes against you, which we believe will be crucial in proving his guilt as fully as possible._

_The trial will be in front of the full Wizengamot, as well as members of the department of Magical Law. The only other people invited will be those directly affected by the case. As it concerns so many of those who are underage, the trial will be closed to the public. We are similarly writing to many of those involved and their guardians for permission. As I have recently discovered, your participation in the Triwizard Tournament, as well as your acceptance of the Potter lordship, means you are officially of age. Congratulations. Therefore there is no guardian permission needed in your case._

_We await your permission._

_May your gold ever flow,_

_Griphook_

_Personal Account Manager First Class_

Harry’s hands were shaking when he finished the letter and he sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Harry? Dear? Is something wrong?” Molly asked, dropping what she was doing and approached him. He held the letter out to her. “Oh you poor dear.” She said, reading the letter and sitting herself, putting her hand on her chest.

“What should I do, Molly?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“I can’t make the decision for you, Harry.” She told him gently.

“I don’t know if I want anyone to see what he did.” Harry said, voice trembling.

“That’s your right Harry.” Molly said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“But if it means bringing that horrible old man to justice, then I don’t have a choice.”

“You always have a choice, Harry. At least the trial is closed to the public.” Molly said, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“Yes, but he affected a lot of people. It isn’t going to be a small crowd.” Harry said, sighing. “I better write my response.” He went to the little desk in the kitchen and pulled out a scrap of parchment, quickly writing his response and giving it to the waiting owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the cuteness you all asked for. With the hilarious additional of an over-tired Hermione trying to explain lesbians to Harry. I just had to include that. Later on I will give more explanations, but I may hold off for a while. 
> 
> Up next, what you've all been waiting for, or at least I have, Dumbledore's trial. Pretty much everything will come together, and many things I haven't even hinted at will be revealed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely difficult to write, despite the copious amounts of planning I did. This is dedicated to Shadowybook, CRYUnicornClear and grandcrack3r for all their ideas and help. Especially Shadowybook, without whose continuous lovely comments, I might not be able to finish these chapters on time. So, as always, read, review, and well...maybe enjoy the end?

It seemed like every seat in the largest courtroom at the Ministry was filled. Harry marvelled at the sheer amount of people Dumbledore had affected. Dumbledore sat conscious, but bound, in body and magic, in a special cage-like chair in the center of the room. He was gagged. Harry was grateful for that, because he did not want to hear the man’s voice right now. He heard it every time he closed his eyes, saying the most awful things to him.

Harry was squished between Fred and George, with Lily on his lap. He hadn’t known whether to bring Lily to the trial. In the end, he hadn’t had a choice, because he didn’t want anyone to not be there with him, and he trusted very few people to look after her. Molly had offered to stay behind with the baby, but Harry had shaken his head, saying he needed the support of the closest thing he had left to a mother. Molly had cried at that, hugging him and telling him she was so happy he saw her that way.

“We now commence the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” Announced a woman sitting behind a large podium. “I, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, will preside as judge. For the prosecution, Gringotts President Ragnarok, leader of the Goblin Nation. For the defence, none.” She continued. A goblin stepped forward and bowed slightly.

“I am President Ragnarok. This is the largest and most disturbing case that Gringotts has ever had the displeasure to prosecute; therefore I have chosen to present it myself.” He began, looking around at all the gathered people.

“Albus Dumbledore’s crimes are numerous, including but not limited to counts of rape, murder, abuse, embezzlement, censorship, brutality, interfering with the right to a fair and impartial trial, attempted rape, hate crimes, kidnapping, unlawful imprisonment, child abuse and neglect, bribery, improper and unauthorized use of prohibited spells, tampering with protective wards, blackmail, and theft.” Ragnarok went on.

“This case was brought to our attention nearly a year ago, when a large group of people arrived at Gringotts, with a restrained Dumbledore in tow.” Ragnarok looked directly at Harry, who fought to keep calm. “One of the bank’s most prestigious clients had been attacked by Dumbledore. He was hit with the _uteri pulvis_ curse.” Gasps were heard. “This young man was saved by our Healer Leathertooth. Leathertooth discovered the hidden memories, some of which you will see later, which lead to the beginning of our investigation. We took Dumbledore into custody and began to search through his memories, one by one.” Ragnarok paused, going over to a table filled with small silvery vials.

“It took a large team of goblins many months to go through all of them. The depth of Dumbledore’s treachery cannot be imagined.” He picked up one of the vials.

“To truly understand this, we must look far into the past. The summer of 1892, when Dumbledore’s father was sent to Azkaban for attacking a group of muggle boys. In actual fact, it was Dumbledore himself who attacked the boys, without any provocation. By this point he had already tortured his younger sister into near insanity and routinely beat his younger brother.” Ragnarok poured the contents of the vial into a bowl of silver liquid, and images began to play on a large screen.

The scene showed a very young Dumbledore, barely eleven years old, stealing his father’s wand, torturing the boys and his sister, who had followed him.

“He was said to be top of his class at Hogwarts, and he was. But he also spent a lot of time bullying his fellow students, stealing from them, even molesting some of them. He learned to wipe memories and cover his tracks from a young age.” Ragnarok poured another bottle out, and a montage of horrors was displayed. There were gasps and whispers.

“The summer before his final year at Hogwarts, he met a man who would be known as one of the greatest Dark Lords of all time. Gellert Grindelwald. What the world did not know, is that Grindelwald is Dumbledore’s soulmate.” More gasps. “Dumbledore used Grindelwald as a front to commit evil deeds. Every deed committed by Grindelwald was in fact orchestrated by Dumbledore.” Another memory was shown.

“Before Dumbledore’s legendary ‘defeat’ of Grindelwald in 1945, they already had three children. Since then they have had three more, the youngest of which is only twenty years old right now.” Ragnarok went on. “But before that, while Dumbledore was teaching at Hogwarts, he met a boy, in 1938, who would go on to become another one of the greatest Dark Lords of all time. This boy was called Thomas Marvolo Riddle, at that time, but he later gave himself the name Voldemort.” He showed another memory, of Dumbledore meeting Tom Riddle in the orphanage. Gasps and mutters were heard throughout the courtroom.

“Dumbledore manipulated young Mr Riddle at every step of the way, even using the Imperious Curse on him multiple times. He caused Riddle to create six Horcruxes.” More memories were shown. “This eventually drove Riddle insane. He became Voldemort and truly believed in what he was doing.”

“During Dumbledore’s years teaching at Hogwarts, and later as its Headmaster, we have discovered that he raped and molested no less than five thousand students. The following memories are shown only with the expressed permission of the victims, as all of them were underage at the time of the incidents.” Ragnarok looked sad as he poured a vial.

The first memory was of a small witch of barely eleven, but the incident seemed to occur quite a long time ago.

The second memory was of a boy of about sixteen, who struggled and fought until Dumbledore subdued him.

The third memory was of Harry. Many people turned to look at him, in horror. He just closed his eyes and held his daughter tightly.

The fourth memory was of Draco. Harry looked over at Draco, who looked like he wanted to disappear, but was trying to keep a strong face.

The fifth was of Neville. Harry looked to see that Neville had his face buried in Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor looked extremely angry.

The final memory surprised Harry. It was of Luna. He hadn’t thought she would want hers shown. This memory was different than the rest. There was sound, most had been quiet or silent. Dumbledore was screaming as he raped Luna from behind, yanking on her blond hair. He was screaming at her to tell him what she saw. Luna was crying. In the memory and in the courtroom. Ginny held her tight, her face betraying her anger as she glared not at the memory but at Dumbledore himself.

“These are but a few of the incidents that happened, even to the individuals shown. Many of them experienced this and more many times in their young lives.” Ragnarok said. “These may be the most shocking memories to be shown today, but we are not done. In addition to the crimes you have already seen, Dumbledore misused his power and position to steal from, blackmail and extort many members of the magical community. He capitalized on the number of orphans caused by both Dark Lords he created and took their influence for himself. He bought the rest. At one point, he was in complete control of the Wizengamot and many departments in the ministry.” The goblin went on. He showed more memories. Money changing hands, Dumbledore sealing Wills and making himself the magical guardian of as many children as he could.

“That is but a fraction of the evidence against Dumbledore. If we were to show all of it, this trial would go on for years.” Ragnarok said sadly.

“You have shown us some truly horrible things today, President Ragnarok.” Amelia Bones said when she regained her composure. “What punishment are you asking for these crimes?”

“We believe the punishment should be left up to one of the people he hurt most.” Ragnarok stated, turning to look at Harry. “Mr Harry Potter has long been considered a hero of the Wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived. In our investigations, we have discovered that of any of the students he hurt, Lord Potter was the one he hurt the most. Just the memories of his direct abuse of Lord Potter would take an entire year to view, if viewed back to back. That does not include everything else Dumbledore had a hand in. Lord Potter’s parents’ Will was sealed before it could be read and he was placed with an extremely abusive muggle family. Dumbledore locked away parts of Lord Potter’s powers as well as his memories. He knew the boy was a living horcrux and did nothing, except to plan for the boy to die in the end. Dumbledore stole from Lord Potter regularly and failed to inform him of any of our customs, leaving him alone and floundering when he entered our world at age eleven.” Ragnarok went on. Harry stared at him, eyes wide.

“Is Mr Potter still a living horcrux?” Madam Bones asked in horror. Ragnarok shook his head.

“One of the only ways a living horcrux can be destroyed without harming the host is the birth of a child. The first child of a soulmate union, to be precise.” The goblin explained, gesturing to Lily.

“Then we agree with the prosecution. Mr Potter shall decide the punishment of Albus Dumbledore, as we find him guilty on all counts.” Madam Bones announced, the majority of the Wizengamot nodding in agreement.

“Lord Potter, please approach.” Ragnarok said. Harry stood, shakily handing Lily to George. Both twins gave him reassuring smiles, as did all his friends.

“Give him hell, Harry.” Draco whispered as he passed. Harry bit his lip. When he reached Ragnarok, the goblin bowed slightly to him.

“I want to make it clear. I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask for any of it.” Harry started. He looked over at Dumbledore. The man’s blue eyes were staring at him. “I will admit that since I had my memories unlocked, I’ve wanted him gone.” Harry took a deep, calming breath.

“But this isn’t just about me. This is about everyone Dumbledore has hurt. This is about my friends, my _family_ , who suffered because of him. But I do not believe one evil deed should be answered with another.” He closed his eyes briefly. “But I also believe there is no punishment harsh enough to repay what that bastard has done. Not even death. But he cannot be given the opportunity to do it again. I do not believe there is any prison in this world that could hold Dumbledore forever.” Harry looked out at the people sitting in the courtroom.

“All of you are here because Dumbledore hurt you, or someone you love. But he isn’t the only person who has hurt people. There are other people in this very room who have hurt people close to me.” His eyes flicked to Lucius Malfoy; to Algernon Longbottom, whom he had found out was the third name on Neville’s parchment; to other ‘pardoned’ Death Eaters; to Blaise’s mother.

“Perhaps I should give these names. Maybe they deserve punishment as well.” Harry watched as Neville and Draco’s eyes widened at this.

“Mr Potter, is this relevant?” Madam Bones asked.

“Of course its _relevant_! This is a trial is it not? For punishing criminals? Well there are criminals _right here_ , pretending to be victims!”

“Mr Potter—,”

“No, you asked me to choose a punishment! So I’ll choose one! But not just for Albus fucking Dumbledore! I won’t stand by and see the people I love hurt anymore!” Harry was growing angry. His friends were growing concerned, and Draco seemed to be pleading with him without words.

“Mr Potter, please calm down.” Madam Bones tried.

“I will not! Not until justice is served!”

“So serve it! For fucks sake, Harry, please don’t make things worse!” Draco was shouting at him now.

“How could they get worse? No more excuses! These may not be my secrets to tell, but I’m going to tell them!”

“Potter, I forbid it! Don’t you say a word!” Draco shouted. Harry shook his head, tears in his eyes.

“I have to, don’t you understand? I have to! I can’t stand it a moment longer.” Harry said, sinking to his knees. “I can’t keep these secrets.” Suddenly he was being pulled to his feet. He looked over to see Luna, her face tear-stained, hands gently wrapped around his arm.

“The woes of others are not yours to divulge, Harry. Clear the wrakspurts from your mind and do what you are here to do.” She told him quietly.

“They asked me to punish the most evil man in history and I can’t do it, Luna. I can’t. I can’t punish anyone. I’m too broken.” Harry whispered.

“Harry Potter, you are not broken. A bit battered and bruised, but certainly not broken. You can do this. I believe in you. Your _family_ believes in you, and we love you.” Luna assured him softly. Harry sniffed and stood straight. Luna let him go and returned to her seat.

“Are you ready Mr Potter?” Madam Bones asked.

“I am.” Harry said, taking a deep breath. He looked at Dumbledore, taking a few steps towards him.

“There is nothing that could be done to you that would make up for the life time of hurt you have caused countless people. There is nothing that will prevent us from seeing your face in our nightmares. But you have not won. You will never win.” He told the vile old man. Then he turned back to Madam Bones.

“I sentence him to die. Let it just be over.” Harry said. He turned away and returned to his seat. He took Lily back from George. Both twins wrapped their arms around him, whispering reassurances in his ears.

“Very well then. Albus Dumbledore, you are sentenced to death, for crimes too numerous to list.” Madam Bones announced. She flicked her wand at the chair. It sent a shock through Dumbledore, then he went limp. A witch nearby cast a detection spell.

“Albus Dumbledore is dead.” She announced.

“It is done. This concludes the trial of Albus Dumbledore.” Madam Bones stood.

\--

Harry did not speak, even after they returned to the Burrow. He went upstairs to put Lily down for a nap, and remained in the room with her. It wasn’t long before Fred and George came up to check on him.

“Everyone is downstairs, little seeker…,”

“…they want to talk to you.”

“I can’t.” Harry said, sitting on their bed, tears running down his face.

“It’s over, angel…,”

“…everything will be fine.”

“No it won’t!” Harry said forcefully. “I meant what I said. I can’t keep all these secrets anymore. I need to get justice for my friends. It’s the least I can do.”

“You don’t need to…,”

“…do anything, Harry.”

“But I do! I just…I feel helpless again…I’m not…I can’t…I can’t do it. I can’t pretend anymore. It hurts. It all hurts so much.” Harry sobbed. Fred and George wrapped him up in their arms, holding him as he cried.

“We know it hurts, angel…,”

“…but we love you, and we…,”

“…will always be here to help you.”

Harry pulled away, looking at them both.

“Did I make things worse today? With my outburst?” He asked, uncertain.

“You should ask Malfoy that…,”

“…he’s downstairs, with his mum.”

“Draco’s here? Why?”

“Everyone is here. They were…,”

“…worried about you.”

“Everyone?” Harry asked.

“Everyone who loves you.” The twins responded together. Harry managed a small smile.

“Okay…I guess I should go down.”

“Only if you…,”

“…are ready, little seeker.”

Harry nodded, and wiped away his tears.

“I think I am.”

The three of them returned downstairs. Harry was astonished by the sheer number of people assembled in the lower rooms of the Burrow. Harry approached Draco first.

“I’m sorry, Draco, I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

“Lucky for you, he was completely oblivious, you absolute _Gryffindor_.” Draco said, shaking his head.

“I still shouldn’t have done it.” Harry said. Draco gave him a half-smile.

“No, but I understand why you did.” Draco told him. “We’re friends, somehow, and you protect your friends. It wasn’t an easy day for any of us.” Harry nodded.

“It wasn’t.” He agreed. Harry was pulled into a hug by Molly next and everything seemed to snowball from there. There was hugging and crying and sighs of relief. And Harry was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have brought a bit of my own depression into this, but it was an extremely depressing chapter. It hurt a lot to write, and I tried my best to describe the scope of what Dumbledore has done. I don't think I truly did. There was so much I could not squeeze in. 
> 
> Next up, we have the start of Harry's fifth year. I would like to say it will be happy...but that would be a lie.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Harry's fifth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant to have this out last night, but I had a mental breakdown and couldn't finish. Unfortunately, after being aggravated by a procedure I had done on friday, my hormone levels have been all out of wack. My depression reared its ugly head and I spent the night sobbing. But I feel better today (aside from a bit of pain left from the aforementioned procedure) and I was able to get this out for you guys. I'm going to start the next chapter right away and it might be out tonight too, but most likely it will be out tomorrow. This is not a good chapter or a bad chapter, its a bit of both. I think you guys will like it a lot. As always, read, review and enjoy!

Three good days. That’s what Harry got. Three days where he could breathe easily, where everything seemed to be good.

That was until he returned to Hogwarts. The train ride was torture. So many students avoided each other’s gaze. Harry learned that Gringotts had unlocked the memories of all those affected by Dumbledore. It wasn’t all the students, but it was very close. Ron and Hermione said they had seen no less than ten panic attacks while they did their rounds as Prefects.

Things didn’t get better at the Opening Feast. One good thing was their new Transfiguration Professor, as McGonagall was to be Headmistress full time this year. It turned out she had given the job to Remus. Anyone who had been his student previously was thrilled. Harry wondered how McGonagall had convinced the Board of Governors to approve his appointment. What he didn’t know, was that McGonagall had blackmailed Lucius Malfoy into convincing the board to approve it.

But McGonagall had been unable to find anyone for the Defence against the Dark Arts position. So the Ministry had seized the opportunity to put one of their own there. Dolores Umbridge. A toad-like woman dressed in so much pink it was blinding. She gave a speech, which Hermione helpfully told them all was about the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts. Apparently they wanted to ‘keep an eye on things in Dumbledore’s wake’. Just the mention of Dumbledore’s name sent several people into hysterics. McGonagall had stepped in then, dismissing the students for the night.

\--

Harry had received special permission from McGonagall to bring Lily to his classes with him, on the condition that she was well-behaved, and if Fred and George didn’t have class and Harry did, she would be with the twins.

This was fine for his first class of the day, Transfiguration. Remus helped Harry set up a little play area near Harry’s desk. When she became a bit fussy, Remus picked her up and held her while he was teaching. Lily adored Remus, so this worked just fine.

Harry’s next class was DADA. Umbridge told them to put their wands away the moment she entered the class. She handed them each a syllabus.

“Professor, there’s nothing in here about using defensive spells.” Hermione piped up after reading the syllabus.

“ _Using_ defensive spells? Why would you need to use defensive spells in my classroom, Miss…?”

“Granger.” Hermione supplied. “Shouldn’t we be practicing?” She went on.

“I believe the theory will suffice for educational purposes, Miss Granger. Next time, please raise your hand before you speak.” Umbridge said sharply. Harry raised his hand.

“Yes, Mr Potter?” Umbridge said, “Did you have a question about the reading?”

“No, but Hermione is right, we should be practicing.” Harry said, not liking the way Umbridge had spoken to his best friend.

“Practicing for what, Mr Potter?”

“Voldemort. He’s back and we need to learn to defend ourselves.”

“That is a lie. He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated fourteen years ago. You know that, Mr Potter.”

“I watched him come back last year. He killed my friend.”

“What happened to Mr Diggory was a tragic accident. I believe the Ministry has indulged you enough, with Dumbledore’s farce of a trial and your continuous outbursts.” Umbridge said dismissively.  Many people in the room flinched worse at the mention of Dumbledore’s name than Voldemort’s.

“ _FARCE?_ How can you say that? Were you there?” Harry asked, standing and growing angry.

“I was, Mr Potter. I saw it all.”

“Did you? _Did you_? Than how can you call it a farce? Do you know how many people he hurt? How many people in this school? _In this room?_ ” Harry was shouting now. Lily, who had been asleep in her sling, woke and babbled unhappily. Harry tried to sooth her.

“That is enough, Mr Potter. Detention. And calm that brat before I have it removed.” Umbridge said, false sweetness dripping from her voice. She turned to head to her desk. Harry saw red.

“DON’T CALL HER A BRAT!” He yelled. Ron and Hermione tried to hold him back, but he sprung into the aisle between the desks. He glared at her, shaking with anger, while Lily began to cry.

“THAT IS ENOUGH, MR POTTER! DETENTION EVER NIGHT THIS WEEK! LEAVE MY CLASS AND DO NOT RETURN UNTIL THE BRAT IS ELSEWHERE!” Umbridge turned back to him and matched his tone. Harry was about to say something more when Ron caught his arm.

“Leave it, mate. Just go.” He said. Harry’s shoulders sagged, he stormed from the class. There was a bench just down the hall and he collapsed onto it, fuming and trying to calm Lily down. Eventually he did and she just babbled happily.

“Mr Potter, are you not supposed to be in class?”

Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall coming down the hall. Harry sighed.

“Umbridge kicked me out.”

“Why would _Professor_ Umbridge do such a thing?”

“Well, she said we weren’t going to be practicing spells at all in her class, and Hermione asked why and _Professor_ Umbridge was rude to her, so I said we would need to practice spells because Voldemort was back. She said he wasn’t then she called Dumbledore’s trial a farce and said the ministry had indulged me enough. I got mad because quite a few people got upset at that and Umbridge and I yelled at each other and it upset Lily. Then Umbridge gave me detention and called Lily a brat and I got even angrier and yelled more. So she kicked me out and said I couldn’t come back as long as Lily was with me.” Harry explained hurriedly.

“You should not have gotten angry, Mr Potter, but that does not excuse her behaviour. She is a Professor, she should not be yelling at students. Perhaps it is best if Lily were to remain with your soulmates while you are in Professor Umbridge’s class.” McGonagall said sternly, but her eyes crinkled with amusement and something else, maybe anger. “Come with me. I believe your soulmates are in Charms class right now.” Harry nodded and followed McGonagall. When they reached the class, McGonagall asked Harry to wait outside. She went and spoke to Flitwick. The small teacher grinned.

“Mr and Mr Weasley, would you please join the Headmistress and me in the corridor for a moment?” Flitwick asked Fred and George. They frowned but stood and followed the two Professors. They looked confused when they saw Harry.

“Harry? Did…,”

“…something happen?” They asked. Harry nodded.

“It seems the Professor Umbridge did not take kindly to your daughter.” McGonagall explained. “She has banned Lily from her classroom.” Fred and George looked angry.

“Did she try to…,”

“…hurt her?”

Harry shook his head.

“She just called her a brat and yelled a lot.”

“How dare she…,”

“…call our precious…”

“…Lily-flower a brat!”

“Regardless, I believe it would be wise if Lily remained with the two of you while Mr Potter has Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Flitwick has agreed.” McGonagall said. Fred and George nodded.

“Of course! We’ll keep her safe…,”

“…from that mean pink toad, won’t…,”

“…we, little flower?” The twins cooed at their daughter. Harry smiled and Lily giggled happily, reaching out for them. Harry took her out of the sling, and handed her to Fred. He handed George her nappy bag.

“You should return to class, Mr Potter.”

“But—,” Harry started.

“I know it’s not the kind of Defence against the Dark Arts you want or need, Mr Potter, but you must not give the Ministry anything else to use against you.” McGonagall told him sternly. Harry sighed, but kissed his daughter on the forehead, smiled at his soulmates and went back in the direction of the DADA class.

\--

When Harry came into the Great Hall for lunch, he found a crowd gathered around Fred, George and Lily.

“You should have seen it!” Lee Jordan was saying. “She scooted her way over to Flitwick and tugged on his beard! It turned blue!” Everyone was laughing. Harry frowned and looked up at Flitwick, whose beard was indeed blue.

“What happened?” Harry asked, sitting down in the space his soulmates had left between them. He immediately accepted his daughter into his arms, cooing at her and smiling.

“Lily preformed accidental…,”

“…magic! She turned Flitwick’s…,”

“…beard blue!” Fred and George told him proudly. Harry smiled.

“I’m sorry I missed that! Obviously Flitwick wasn’t upset.”

“He loved it! Thought it was the best! He had her sit next to him the rest of the lesson and she kept giggling and mimicking him.” Alicia Spinnet said. Harry grinned.

“Well that’s good. At least he wasn’t angry.” Harry said, stroking his daughter’s hair.

“She did fuss at the…,”

“…beginning. She wanted…,”

“…her mama.”

“Mama!” Lily said, patting Harry’s cheek. Harry beamed.

“Yes, Lily, I’m your Mama. Good job!” He praised. “Today is a day of firsts, isn’t it? Can you say Dada, or Papa?” He asked the little girl.

“Dada!” She said, reaching towards Fred.

“Yes, baby, that’s your Dada.” Harry praised again.

“Papa!” She said, this time reaching for George.

“And that’s your Papa. Good girl!”

“She’s pretty advanced for her age.” Hermione said, pulling a book out. “Most muggle babies don’t speak in coherent words until eleven or twelve months. She’s barely five months old.” She opened the book, looking thoughtful, skimming through the pages.  “Ah here it is,” She said, “’in many cases accidental magic and first words go hand in hand. They tend to occur anywhere from six to ten months, but often occur earlier in babies born prematurely, as magic takes over a lot of their development and expedites it.’” She read aloud.

“What about me, Lily? Can you say Uncle Ron?” Ron asked the little girl. Lily giggled.

“Unca Won!” She said, flailing her arms at him. He beamed.

“Close enough, I guess.” He said, laughing.

“Unca Won! Unca Won!” Lily repeated, giggling happily and waving her hands.

The rest of the meal was spent trying to get Lily to say various names and other words. Unca Won seemed to be her favourite and she was say it and giggle every once and a while. She couldn’t pronounce Hermione’s name at all and began to cry. They gave up on names then, but Lily went back to just saying Mama, Dada, and Papa.

“How does she tell them apart?” Draco asked, drifting by towards the end of lunch. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Maybe the same way I do?” He suggested.

“Mmm, doubtful.” Draco said. “Must be magic.”

“Lily, tell Uncle Draco he’s being silly.” Harry told his daughter, who giggled.

“Unca Dway silly!” She said, waving her arms at him.

“I will not be called ‘Unca Dway’.” Draco said, looking horrified.

“Unca Dway! Unca Dway!” Lilly giggled at him.

“Too late, Draco.” Harry said, smirking.

“You are ridiculous, Potter.” Draco said, shaking his head and walking away.

\--

No one batted an eye when Fred and George moved into the private set of rooms that had been given to Harry.

That night, before his detention with Umbridge, Harry was making sure Lily was settled. He hesitated, staring down at her sleeping face.

“It’s just detention…,”

“…she can’t do anything.”

Harry looked up to see Fred and George standing in the doorway of the room being used as Lily’s nursery.

 “You two always know what I’m worried about.” Harry said, and walked towards them. They opened their arms and wrapped them around Harry.

“Of course we do…,”

“…we are your…,”

“…soulmates, little seeker.”

Harry smiled, then stepped back.

“I should go. I’ll see you later. Love you.” He said, kissing each of them, then heading to the DADA classroom.

Once he arrived, Umbridge ushered him into her office.

“You will be writing lines today.” She said. Harry sat down at the small desk next to hers and made to get out his quill. “You won’t need your quill.” She went on, stopping him. “You’ll be using a rather special one of mine.” She added, handing him a large quill with a red feather. “You will write, ‘I must not tell lies’.”

“You haven’t given me any ink.” Harry said, after a moment.

“Oh, you won’t need any.” She replied, false sweetness in her voice. Harry frowned, but touched the quill to the parchment provided and began to write. He hissed in pain and stared at his left hand as the words he just wrote appeared there, then quickly disappeared. He stared at his hand for a few seconds.

“Something wrong, dear?” Umbridge asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. Harry shook his head. He wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her get to him.

“How many times should I write it?” He asked instead, keeping his voice steady.

“Until it sinks in.” She told him, grinning viciously. Harry nodded, taking a deep breath and writing the words again.

The more he wrote, the longer the cuts on his hand took to heal. By the end of the night they appeared to have stopped healing. The angry red words stood on the back of his hand.

What seemed like hours later, Umbridge finally looked up. She glanced at his hand.

“I think it has sunk in. For tonight. Tomorrow night, same time.” She said. Harry stood quickly and left. Once he was outside the classroom, he clutched his hand behind his back. He hurried to his room, trying to stop the bleeding before he got there.

Fred and George were waiting for him in the small sitting room. They immediately zeroed in on his hand, noticing the dripping blood.

“Harry, what did…,”

“…she do?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Just tired.” He said, heading towards the bedroom. George caught his arm as he passed and Harry winced.

“Angel, you are bleeding.” He said.

“It’s nothing.” He tried, but George was already pulling his hands apart.

“Oh Harry.” He said, gingerly holding up Harry’s hand, staring at the bleeding cuts. Fred looked over in horror.

“We are going to see McGonagall…,”

“…right now. This is torture.”

“Just please, help me clean it up. I’ll be fine.” Harry insisted. Fred and George shook their heads.

“You are losing a lot…,”

“…of blood and it looks like…,”

“…these have been bleeding…,”

“…awhile. With your history, losing…,”

“…this much blood is not good.”

Harry just looked at them, tears in his eyes.

“She gave me another detention for tomorrow night…” He said softly.

“Which you will not…,”

“…be attending.”

“Alright…lets go see McGonagall. Can one of you get Lily? I don’t want to leave her here alone.” Harry said, giving in because his hand hurt a lot and he didn’t want anyone else to suffer.

Fred went to get Lily, the little girl was sound asleep and remained that way, even when they headed to McGonagall’s office.

Harry stopped suddenly, realizing that McGonagall had taken over Dumbledore’s office as they reached it. The gargoyle was gone, just a staircase remained, but Harry trembled, memories playing in his head.

“Harry?” Fred and George asked.

“I haven’t been here since…since…” He trailed off. Fred and George understood.

“He’s gone, little seeker…,”

“…its McGonagall’s office, not his.”

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I know.” He said, and climbed the stairs. He knocked on the door with his not bleeding hand, his soulmates trailing behind him.

“Enter.” Came McGonagall’s voice. Fred and George pushed the door open for Harry.

“Mr Potter, Misters Weasley, what can I do for you tonight?” McGonagall asked, then she saw Harry’s hand. “Mr Potter, are you bleeding?” She asked in horror. Harry held out his hand.

“Umbridge made him write lines…,”

“…with a blood quill during his detention.”

“She did WHAT?” McGonagall asked, shocked. She stood and looked at Harry’s hand. “You are to go to Madam Pomphrey at once, before you lose any more blood! I will deal with this.” She said, sweeping out of her office, with Harry and Fred and George following. The three of them headed to the Hospital Wing while McGonagall stormed to Umbridge’s office.

\--

“A _blood quill,_ Dolores? On an _already fragile boy_!” McGonagall said forcefully as she slammed the door to Umbridge’s office open.

“I haven’t any idea what you’re talking about Minerva.” Umbridge said, smiling innocently.

“I saw the cuts, Dolores, no point in denying it.”

“Did someone hurt themselves, Minerva?” Umbridge asked, playing coy.

“Do not play dumb with me, Dolores, I know what you did to Harry Potter. That boy has been through enough.”

“Mr Potter merely wrote lines in his detention with me. If he hurt himself afterwards, I certainly had no part in it. And if the Minster were to hear you were interfering with my teaching methods…well lets just say your _competency_ might come into question. We wouldn’t want that, now would we, Minerva?” Umbridge said sweetly. McGonagall looked like she was going to curse her.

“Obviously the message for Mr Potter has not sunk in yet, making up such stories. I will have to double the amount of lines he will write tomorrow night, it seems.” Umbridge said, tutting slightly.

“He will not be serving another detention with you!”

“That is where you are wrong, Minerva. Even the Headmistress cannot revoke punishments given in a professor’s classroom. I gave Mr Potter a week worth of detentions with me, and that is what he shall have. We wouldn’t want Minister Fudge finding out you were undermining my authority, would we? I have his full approval, after all.” Umbridge said, her voice filled with exaggerated sweetness. McGonagall looked furious. But she didn’t say another word, instead she turned on her heel and stormed out. She headed to the Hospital Wing.

When she got there, she found Madam Pomphrey fussing over Harry and muttering savage things under her breath.

“Unfortunately, Mr Potter, I have some very bad news. Professor Umbridge has the backing of the ministry and I cannot go against her without dire consequences for all of us.” She told them all with a sigh. “You will have to serve the rest of your detentions.”

“Absolutely not!” Fred and George said at the same time, looking furious.

“I have been backed into a corner, gentlemen. It is only a week.” She said, looking resigned. “You will come here after each detention, so Madam Pomphrey can tend to your hand.” She told Harry sternly. “Keep your head down in class, do not earn any more detentions.” She added.

But of course, with Harry’s luck, it wasn’t just the week. Umbridge kept finding excuses to extend the detentions. Harry’s health deteriorated, despite Madam Pomphrey’s care.

But, just as the week was ending, and Harry looked like he was going to pass out, something even worse happened. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, bit of a cliff hanger there. I did tell you guys that Harry's fifth year would happen much like it did in the book. The next chapter will probably span several months, instead of just the weekish that this one did. I think there will be a grand total of three or four chapter for this year, depending on how much cuteness I can cram in. Then just one long chapter for the sixth year. And then we enter the seventh year...parts of which will happen like the books, parts of which won't. Mwahahaha. Sorry, couldn't resist.
> 
> Anyway, up next, the educational decrees and the beginning of the rebellion against Umbridge.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of Harry's fifth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter besides the prologue, and I apologize for that, but I didn't have many ideas. Also I got fired today and I'm still in a lot of pain and having mood swings, so there's that. Just for reference, this chapter spans most of the school year. As always, read, review and enjoy!

Dolores Umbridge being made High Inquisitor was like a small stone being thrown into a pond. The ripples it caused just kept going.

First, Fred and George decided this was an excellent time to start distributing more of the products they had developed. These included the very popular Skiving Snackboxes.

Second, Hermione suggested that Harry teach DADA himself. A very large group of students joined, from all houses, including Slytherin. They called themselves the Defense Association (DA for short) and met weekly in the Room of Requirement. Hermione also created coins to all the DA to communicate without being caught by Umbridge.

Third, Umbridge began issuing her own Educational Decrees. This began with one to disband all clubs and student organizations. It included plenty of others, banning music, broom flying (outside of authorized Quidditch practice and games), and muggle books to name a few.

These all prompted rebellion. When one decree stated that boys and girls must remain six inches apart and all time, the same-sex couples in the school began to flaunt their PDA. Of course this did not end well, and resulted in a decree banning all students from touching.

Eventually Umbridge banned all of Fred and George’s products, but that didn’t seem to stop them from distributing them, pretty much to spit her.

Umbridge’s evaluations of the teachers did not go well. Despite the fact that Remus was an excellent teacher, she failed him simply because he was ‘a dangerous half-breed who should not be around children and civilised people’.

Hagrid and Trelawney failed her evaluations as well. But when she went to try and kick Trelawney out of the castle, McGonagall stepped in.

“I recognize your authority to sack teachers, Dolores, but you do not have the authority to force them from the castle! That authority still rest squarely with the Headmistress!” She told the toad-like woman, escorting Trelawney back inside.

“For now.” Umbridge muttered.

\--

“You have to think of the happiest thing you can think of. It doesn’t have to be a specific memory. It can be a feeling, or a place, or a person. It just has to be strong enough.” Harry told the DA as they stood in front of him in the Room of Requirement. Today he was teaching them the spell they had asked him for the most, the Patronus Charm. Harry was very pale, and he couldn’t stand for long periods of time, due to the many detentions with Umbridge, so he was seated in an arm chair. Lily was on her play mat, shielded from errant spells.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry intoned, and his patronus burst from his wand. Harry frowned slightly, expecting his usual stag, when in its place was a doe.

“Hey Harry, doesn’t your stag normally have antlers?” Ron asked.

“I haven’t cast it in a while. I guess it changed from a stag to a doe.” Harry said, watching the silvery doe gallop around the room, brushing very close to Fred and George before stopping in front of Lily, and seemed to stand guard. Lily was fascinated by it and giggled and clapped.

“Wasn’t your mother’s animagus form a doe, Harry? Maybe it changed after you had Lily.” Hermione deduced thoughtfully.

“Remus told me it could change, but that it was very rare.” Harry said. “Go on, everybody, you try.” Harry said, addressing everyone that was gathered around.

The first lesson was disappointing, at least for those trying to learn. A few people, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny among them, were able to create a white vapour.

“Don’t be discouraged! I didn’t even get vapour on my first try.” Harry told them all. “We’ll pick it up at the next meeting. I want you all to work on finding your happy memories, figure out what works for you. The happiest you can possibly feel. Let it fill you up.” He encouraged them.

\--

Umbridge was practically jumping for joy when she presented McGonagall with the most recent Educational Decree.

“Don’t worry, Minerva, you can go back to teaching Transfiguration. But I will certainly be doing an evaluation.” Umbridge told her sweetly. McGonagall did not smile. She stood straight and nodded stiffly.

“Of course, Dolores.” She said.

Umbridge had made herself Headmistress.

\--

“Shh, Lily, calm down, please.” Harry weakly whispered to his daughter. Her cries were the only sound in the Great Hall and all eyes were on them. Fred and George were trying to help, but the poor girl wouldn’t stop crying.

“Give me the brat! I’ll shut her up!” Umbridge said, storming up to them. Harry shook his head.

“I think she’s sick, I’ll just take her to Madam Pomphrey.” He said, staggering to his feet.

“I SAID GIVE ME THE BRAT, POTTER!” Umbridge yelled, reaching for Lily. Fred and George tried to intervene and Harry tried to pull his daughter back, but the twins were too slow and Harry had a dizzy spell, falling heavily against the table. Umbridge snatched Lily. Lily screamed and suddenly Umbridge’s hair was puke green. The students in the Great Hall began to laugh and Umbridge grew even angrier.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!” She screamed and dropped Lily.

“No!” Harry cried weakly as Lily fell towards the table. But she was caught at the last moment.

“Don’t worry, Harry Potter! Dobby has Little Miss Lily! No one hurts Harry Potter’s family!” Dobby had appeared, holding Lily out to Fred, who took her quickly while George helped Harry to his feet.

“Out of the way, elf!” Umbridge yelled, back-handing Dobby. The house-elf fell to the ground.

“NO!” Lily said forcefully. She adored the little house-elf. Suddenly Umbridge was flying backwards, crashing into the next table, students jumping back.

“I WANT THAT CHILD OUT OF MY SCHOOL!” Umbridge screamed, picking herself up and storming from the hall. Once she was gone everyone burst into applause, including the teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically just a summary at the beginning then a couple of cute/important scenes. There will be one more chapter this year, then one which is the summer and Harry's entire sixth year. Then two for seventh year. Then well...I have to decide if I continue in this story or make a sequel that takes place a few years later. There is also a prequel in the works now (thanks to the ideas from LSRobson) which will take place during Fantastic Beasts. I am going to be writing like crazy of the next few days because my life sucks right now and I need a distraction.
> 
> Up next, Umbridge gets her comeuppance!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge gets what's coming to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, double update! I just want to warn you all that there are some very dark moments in this chapter and mentions of suicide, so if that's a trigger for you, consider this your warning. But otherwise, I hope you read review and enjoy!

The next day, which just happened to be April 1st, Fred and George’s birthday, dawned clear and cool. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Students kept their heads down in the corridors; teachers spoke softly in their lessons.

But everything seemed to explode at lunch. Corridors were blocked with swamps, or echoed with bangs. Some were plunged into darkness. Eventually the sound of fireworks drew everyone to the Entrance Hall.

Fred and George were flying around on their brooms, letting off fireworks and taunting Umbridge.

“We have decided that…,”

“…our futures lie outside the realm…,”

“…of academic achievement.” They announced with a flourish. They set one final firework to chase Umbridge down into the Great Hall. It caught up to her, leaving her still green hair singed, and her hideous pink robes covered in soot.

Fred and George flew off to thunderous applause.

\--

“Did they like it?” Harry asked, seated on the couch when Fred and George entered the small flat above the shop they had purchased in Diagon Alley. Lily was on his lap. Fred and George jumped.

“Harry! How did you…,”

“…get here so quickly?”

“I asked the Room of Requirement for a secret passageway directly to this building and it obliged.”

“That’s very…,”

“…convenient, little seeker.”

“It is. Since I intend to spend as little time as possible in Hogwarts after what happened yesterday.” Harry said, grimacing slightly.

“We wouldn’t have it…,”

“…any other way, angel.”

\--

A few days later, Harry, Fred and George were in the large bed in their bedroom in the flat, enjoying each other’s bodies as much as they could, given Harry’s weakness from repeated blood loss.

“Mr Fred? Mr George?” A feminine voice called as the door of the flat opened. A young woman appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. “I wanted to ask—,” She stopped suddenly when she saw them and gasped, turning away. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean…” She trailed off. Harry pulled the sheets around himself and glared at her. She trembled, her face bright red and ran out the door.

“Who the bloody hell was that? And why did she just waltz into the flat?” Harry asked, upset.

“She’s just the shop…,”

“…assistant we hired.”

“Shop assistant? Then why did she just barge in here?” Harry asked, climbing from the bed and storming from the room, still wrapped in the sheets. He collapsed onto the couch, tears in his eyes. “Has she done it before?” He asked, suddenly afraid. Afraid he wasn’t enough. Afraid that his fragile health and his focus on Lily had caused the twins to look elsewhere for affection.

“No, why would…,”

“…she have?” Fred and George looked confused.

“Because I’m not enough?” Harry whispered. “Because you wanted more than a broken soulmate who’s constantly tired, or taking care of a baby?” He went on, looking down at his lap, tears pouring down his face. Fred and George quickly wrapped him in their arms.

“Of course you are enough, little seeker…,”

“…you will always be enough. We only…,”

“…ever want you. Only you.” They assured him, pressing kisses to his face and wiping his tears.

“Now come back to bed, little seeker.” George said, lifting Harry up and carrying him fireman style over his shoulder as the sheets fell away.

“Hey! Put me down! George!” Harry cried, trying to sound indignant, but unable to contain his giggles. Fred followed them, laughing.

George swung Harry down onto the bed, and apparently it was a little too forcefully, because Harry bounced back up off the mattress and his head smacked the headboard.

“Angel, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” He asked urgently. Harry shook his head, then winced at the movement.

“Mmmm, I think I’m just going to go to sleep now.” Harry said, tears of pain slipping from his eyes.

“Harry, no, you might have a concussion.” Fred said, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

“Don’t care. Tired.” Harry said, turning away. But his head shot up when he heard Lily start to cry.

“I’ve got her.” Fred said, standing and heading to the bedroom being used as Lily’s nursery. Harry sat up. George put some pillows behind him so he could sit comfortably against the headboard.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. Harry sighed.

“It’s not your fault. I’m light and the mattress is very bouncy.” He said, sounding resigned.

“I’m not just sorry about that. I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry if we made you feel like you weren’t good enough.” George went on.

“It was probably just my shitty childhood talking. I never believed I was worthy of anything. Overcoming that is…hard.” Harry confessed.

“You are worthy of everything, little seeker.” George assured him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “We never really talked about how you felt…after everything.” George added.

“There wasn’t really a moment, you know? I feel like I’ve been going non-stop since my fourteenth birthday. Things just kept happening and I just…pushed it to the side, I guess. I pretended nothing was wrong, because I was afraid if I stopped to feel it, everything would fall apart.” Harry told him.

“Oh angel.” Fred said from the doorway, with Lily in his arms. The little girl was chewing on one of her toys.

“Is she okay?” Harry asked. Fred nodded.

“I think her gums are hurting, maybe teeth coming in? She seemed content after I gave her the toy.” Fred said. He sat on the bed with them.

“Harry, you know that…,”

“…whatever you feel…,”

“…you can tell us, right?”

Harry sighed.

“Are you sure you want to hear this?” He asked. His soulmates nodded. He took a deep breath. “Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, certain that I’m back in the cupboard under the stairs and all of this had been a dream.” He began.

“Sometimes I’m so scared that someone is going to take you both away, or take Lily. That your initials on my wrist will disappear and I’ll be alone again. Sometimes I worry that Dumbledore will come back, or my Uncle. Or Pettigrew. Sometimes I’m so afraid that Voldemort will do everything he said he would. I’m afraid my friends will turn on me, that you will grow tired of me. But I also wonder if I deserve all of it. If I deserve your love, or the friends that have become my family. I wonder if they will ask something of me that I’m not prepared to give. I wonder if they will scorn me, knowing my darkest secrets. If they will think less of me, because I was used in horrible ways. I wonder if they will think I wanted it, or asked for it, or Merlin forbid _liked_ it.” There were tears pouring down Harry’s face.

“But most of all, I wonder if they can look at me and see it. See the self-loathing and the fear. See that I t-tried to k-kill myself more times than I can c-count. See that, despite everything, I’m not okay. And that it will make them think less of me. Make _you_ think less of me.” Harry’s voice broke as he spoke of his suicide attempts, something he had never told anybody before.

“Do you think less of me?” Harry asked in a small voice. Fred and George shook their heads.

“We could never think…,”

“…less of you, little seeker…,”

“…and we are so sorry that…,”

“…we didn’t see what you…,”

“…were feeling. That we didn’t…,”

“…think to ask, after everything.”

“It’s okay. I worked hard to hide it.” Harry said, laughing wetly.

“But you are our soulmate…,”

“…we should have seen that you were…,”

“…struggling. What can we do to help?”

“Love me. Let me cry. Remind me that I am worthy, that I do deserve everything I have. And don’t leave me.”

“We will love you until the…,”

“…end of time, and you are worthy of…,”

“…every happiness in the world. And we…,”

“…could never, ever leave you.”

“And don’t be mad if I sometimes forget. It’s hard…having this voice in my head repeating these terrible things and telling me I got what I deserved.” Harry admitted. “But now we really should sleep. I have to wake up early to sneak back into the castle.”

\--

Harry looked on in pride as every single member of the DA successfully preformed a patronus. He noticed some of the patronuses, especially those of soulmate couples, were interacting. His own doe was quite interested in Fred and George’s only slightly different chimpanzees. The twins always returned via the secret tunnel for DA meetings. Lily always remained with them during the day now, and Harry missed his daughter, even though he saw her ever night. His friends always cooed over her at the DA meetings, which were the only times they got to see her.

Suddenly Dobby appeared.

“Harry Potter! She is coming!” He said urgently. “She _knows where you are_!”

Dobby’s words created a panic.

“Fred, George, take Lily and get out of here! Close the passage behind you! She can’t find you here!” Harry shouted.

“Harry, you need to…,”

“…come with us!”

“No, I have to stay! Go, keep Lily safe! I’ll join you when I can!” Harry insisted, kissing his soulmates soundly then holding Lily out. “Please, don’t let her find our baby.” He added, fear in his voice.

“Be safe, little seeker.” They said, taking off down the passage, which closed up behind them. The door to the Room swung open then, revealing Umbridge standing there, holding her wand to the back of Marietta Edgecombe, who had only joined the DA because she had been a friend of Cho’s. The Ravenclaw girl had the word SNEAK written in blemishes across her face. That had been Hermione’s consequence to anyone revealing the DA.

“I think more detentions are in order, Potter.” Umbridge said, smiling evilly.

\--

“Harry, this can’t go on.” Hermione said quietly, as they ate lunch in the Great Hall. Harry was as pale as ghost, and his eyes were dull and unfocused.

“There isn’t anything we can do, Hermione.” Harry replied, sounding resigned.

“Take one of the passageways. Don’t come back.” Hermione said.

“She is watching my every move, Hermione. I have not seen my daughter or my soulmates in two weeks. I can’t lead her to them.”

“Wear the cloak.”

“It’s too risky. Fred and George have delayed opening their shop and are laying low, but if I try to go to them, she’ll know.” Harry said, steadfastly refusing to put the people he loved at risk, even for his own health and sanity.

“Harry, you are _dying._ ” Hermione said, her voice trembling.

“Don’t be dramatic, ‘Mione. I’m fine.”

“You are not fine, Harry!” She insisted. Ron nodded.

“Mate, you look like death.” He said.

“Thanks, Ron.” Harry said, sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t bite my head off, it’s true. You need to go now.”

“I _can’t_ , Ron.” Harry insisted. There were the beginnings of tears in his eyes because he _wanted_ to go. More than anything.

“You need a distraction.”

Harry looked up to see Luna standing next to him.

“Luna, she’ll suspect something.”

“Harry, the wrakspurts are all over you. We don’t have a choice.” Luna said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I know where Fred and George left some fireworks and Peruvian instant darkness powder.” Ginny said. “They told me to use it in case of emergencies. I think they would one hundred percent consider this an emergency.” She added, when Harry looked sceptical.

“I have an idea.” Hermione said. And so they plotted.

\--

The plan began simply enough. Ginny and Luna would set of the fireworks, drawing Umbridge’s attention. Draco and Blaise would distract her and lead her in all the wrong directions. Then they would use the Peruvian instant darkness powder and plunge the corridor she was in into darkness. Ron and Hermione would stand guard while Neville helped Harry to one of the passages. Neville would accompany Harry to Hogsmeade, where he had been supposed to meet Viktor three days ago, but had been unable to get there for much the same reasons as Harry. Then they would go to Fred and George’s flat and the five of them plus Lily would Floo to Diagon Alley, where Fred and George also had a flat and an unopened shop.

The plan started off great. The fireworks did the trick, but as soon as the instant darkness powder was used, everything went to hell.

“POTTER!” Umbridge screamed, chasing them as Neville practically dragged Harry to the statue of the one-eyed witch. Ron and Hermione cut Umbridge off, firing spells. Umbridge threw up a shield.

“How dare you are attack me! I’m the Headmistress!” She cried, firing spells back. Neville dragged Harry into the passage. The last thing they heard before it closed behind them was Umbridge screaming, “CRUCIO!”

“Neville, we have to go back!” Harry said, desperate to help his friends. The larger boy shook his head and practically carried Harry down the passage.

“We can’t. If you have one more detention, I don’t think you’ll survive.” Neville said. He had managed to get a letter to Viktor to meet them in the Honeydukes basement, and when the burst out of the tunnel, the man was pacing back and forth. He sighed in relief when he saw them. He grabbed Neville in a hug.

“Liebling, I vas so vorried!” He said.

“Oof.” Harry said, falling to the ground.

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry. Come, let’s get you to your soulmates.” Viktor apologized, pulling Harry to his feet. He and Neville helped Harry up the stairs, out the door and down the street towards Fred and George’s unopened shop.

“We have to hurry, Umbridge will come looking.” Harry said, weakly.

“Ve vill.” Viktor assured him, as they entered the shop, using the key Harry handed him. Neville knocked on the door of the flat while Harry leaned on the wall. Fred opened the door and immediately gasped. They had not been informed of the plan and had no idea what was going on.

“Harry, oh Merlin, what happened?” He asked. George came up behind him, with Lily in his arms. Harry just collapsed into Fred, crying with relief.

“He was dying. We had to get him out of there.” Neville explained.

“Mama!” Lily cried happily, reaching for Harry. Harry managed a weak smile.

“We need to go.” Neville said. “Harry said you have a floo, and a flat in Diagon Alley? Umbridge will come looking.” He added. Fred and George nodded. Fred picked up Harry and George grabbed Lily’s bag. They opened the floo and they all headed through quickly, George locking the door before leaving.

When they arrived and got Harry settled on the couch, with Lily on his lap and Fred and George on the floor, leaning against him, the twins asked what had happened.

“After Umbridge found the DA, she watched all of us like a hawk, but Harry more than anyone. We all had detentions.” Neville began, holding out his hand, where the words _I will not break the rules_ stood. Viktor, who hadn’t seen it, grabbed his hand.

“A _blutfeder_?” He asked, slipping into German in his anger and shock. “I mean, a blood quill? How dare she!”

“Harry had it far worse than us. He’s been having detentions since the first week of school, that’s why he looks like a ghost.” Neville said. “Hermione was sure that one more detention, on top of the separation from his soulmates, would kill him. So we made a plan. It went to shit. Last we heard, Umbridge was using the C-crutiatus curse on Ron and Hermione.”

“WHAT?” The twins asked.

“I wanted to go back!” Harry said, voice hoarse. “But Neville said she’d kill me for sure. I failed them…I failed my best friends.” He went on, crying.

“Unca Won okay?” Lily asked, looking at Harry.

“I don’t know, baby, I don’t know.” Harry said, clutching her to his chest.

“Mama okay?” She asked then, touching his cheek.

“Yeah, baby, Mama’s okay now.” Harry assured his daughter.

“You are not okay…,”

“…little seeker, you need…,”

“…to see a healer!”

“But how can I? Umbridge will have all her cronies looking for me.”

“Andromeda.” Fred and George said together.

“We can go get her. She works at St. Mungos, right?” Neville asked. Harry nodded. Neville and Viktor left quickly.

“Be careful!” Harry called after them.

“Why didn’t you just take one…,”

“…of the secret passages before…,”

“…it got this bad?”

“I had to protect you. She would have followed me and you would have been in danger. All three of you. I had to protect the people I love the most, even if it meant I had to suffer. I had to protect my _family._ ” Harry insisted, much as he had to Hermione. “Oh we may have used the fireworks you told Ginny were for emergencies.” Harry added.

“That’s fine, little seeker…,”

“…if they helped you get out.”

“They did. Ginny said you would consider it an emergency.” Harry said softly.

“Very much so, angel…,”

“…if your appearance is any indication.”

“I’m fine really, just a little blood loss.” Harry insisted.

“Any blood loss…,”

“…is bad, little seeker.”

Harry sighed. He already felt way better, just being here with his little family.

When Andromeda finally arrived, she was not pleased with the state Harry had gotten himself into.

“What is going on in that school?” She asked.

“A tyrant witch with a blood quill.” Neville said.

“A _blood quill_? Are you serious?” Andromeda looked angry as she gave Harry blood replenishing potions and preformed a few healing spells.

“I guess this is what two weeks spent writing lines with a blood quill and not being able to see your soulmates does to a person.” Harry said, giving a dry laugh. Andromeda frowned.

“ _Two weeks_? Why couldn’t you see them? Weren’t they there as well?” Andromeda asked.

Neville explained that Fred and George had left in spectacular fashion, but Harry had spent most nights with them. They needed to get Lily out of the school, as Umbridge had threatened her. Suddenly Harry gasped.

“I missed Lily’s first birthday!” He said. “It was five days ago!” He looked very upset. “Did you celebrate it?” He asked his soulmates.

“We forgot. We were…,”

“…too concerned about you.”

“You can always celebrate now. It’s only five days.” Andromeda said kindly.

“But it wouldn’t be the same without everyone else.” Harry said sadly, thinking about all his friends still at Hogwarts.

“My daughter is an auror now, just finished her training. I can have her look into the situation at Hogwarts, if it will put your mind at ease.” Andromeda told him.

“Please.” Harry said. Andromeda nodded.

“I’ll return in a few days. Don’t do anything to strenuous, please Harry, your body needs to recover.” She told him. She turned to Fred and George, “Make sure he eats. And takes his potions.” She said, indicated the bottles she had left on the table. Fred and George nodded.

\--

“Tell me where Potter is!” Umbridge demanded. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Blaise were tied up in her office, all bearing evidence of torture.

“No?” She asked when no one said a word. “Perhaps more torture will loosen your tongues.” She continued. She pointed her wand at Ron, “CRUCIO!”

Ron screamed in agony. Hermione whimpered.

“Stop, please! Please stop hurting him! I’ll tell you! I’ll show you!” She said finally.

“’Mione, no.” Ron slurred.

“Alright then, girl, lead the way.” Umbridge said, waving her wand and releasing Hermione.

Hermione led Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest.

“How much further, girl?” Umbridge demanded to know.

“Not far.” Hermione said. Suddenly an arrow whistled past Umbridge’s head.

“What are you doing here?” A centaur demanded.

“None of your concern, you filthy half-breed.” Umbridge snapped. Another centaur grabbed her around the waist, and she screamed. “Unhand me! Do you know who I am?!”

“I think they do, Professor.” Hermione said mimicking Umbridge’s false sweetness, then turned to leave as the centaurs carried her off.

“I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister!” She screamed. “I’ll have your heads for this! Unhand me!”

Hermione quickly made her way out of the forest. She was met by Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Dean and Seamus as she sprinted towards the castle.

“What happened?” She asked. “How did you get free?”

“Dean and Seamus showed up with some of the twins Puking Pastels. They gave them to Filch and the Inquisitorial Squad and we were able to get away.” Ginny said. Ron handed Hermione her wand.

“Where’s Umbridge?” He asked.

“The centaurs took offence to her presence and carried her off.” Hermione said. The others laughed.

“We need to get to Diagon Alley. When Umbridge gets free, and her goons stop puking, we are going to be in trouble.” Draco said.

“But how?” Hermione asked.

“We fly, of course.” Luna said.

“Fly?” Hermione asked. Luna nodded.

“The threstrals are right over here.”  Luna told them, heading to the edge of the forest.

“Threstrals?” Ron asked.

“They’re a magical creature that can only be seen by those who have seen death.” Hermione explained. “Luna, you’ve seen someone die?” She asked.

“My mother.” Luna said simply, offering an apple to the closest threstral. “They can carry two people each.” She went on. She helped each of them onto the threstrals, before finally joining Ginny on one.

\--

“Ron, do you know which building they bought?” Hermione asked when they arrived.

“How should I know?” Ron replied.

“They are your brothers.”

“They don’t tell me everything. Which is usually a good thing.” Ron said, shuddering slightly.

“Ronald, would you please grow up and stop using your overactive imagination for five seconds so we can find them?” Hermione snapped.

“It’s this building.” Luna said, her voice certain.

“Are you sure?”

“The nargles showed me.”

“I hope you’re right, Luna, because we need to get out of the open.” Ginny told her soulmate. She pushed the door open, a loud alarm went off.  “Shit, everyone inside!” She said.

“Who is it?” A voice with a distinct German accent called from the top of the stairs.

“Viktor!” Hermione said. “It’s us.”

“Hermione? Ron? Come upstairs, quickly.” Viktor called, shutting off the alarm with the spell Fred and George had showed him. Everyone followed him upstairs.

“Who was it, Viktor?” Harry asked when he returned. Viktor just stood aside so the group could file in. Harry’s face lit up.

“Ron! Hermione! You’re okay!” He said, in relief. Then he frowned, as everyone entered. “Why are you guys all here?” He asked.

“It is a very strange tale.” Luna said dreamily. Harry waited while they each told him their part. He frowned deeply at the torture, but managed a smile when they told him Umbridge’s fate.

Andromeda found that her patients had multiplied when she returned, but luckily, she knew some spells to lessen the nerve damage caused by the Crutiatus curse.

So they all sat there, crowded into the little flat, taking a moment of peace before they had to return to Hogwarts and face the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was far longer than I thought it would be. Harry hasn't really had time to process his feelings and so it all comes out at once. Yes, I poured a lot of my own emotions into this. This is exactly the reason I identified with Harry so much growing up. I did not have a good childhood either. Pretty much everything he says is something I've felt at one time or another. And healing isn't instant, its an extremely long painful process that I am no where near done. And neither is Harry. 
> 
> You also get a taste of the pain separation from one's soulmate can cause. Of course, it is aggravated by the blood quill. 
> 
> Next up, we have all of Harry's sixth year. It will just be a collection of random scenes.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sixth year. Adorableness and sadness, and a special surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like how this turned out. I was worried it would be short and weird, but it worked well. Please read review and enjoy!

“Why do they get a bed while we all have to sleep on mattresses on the floor?” Ron was complaining.

“It’s their flat, Ronald.” Hermione snapped back. They had made the decision to stay at the flat until Andromeda had gotten her daughter to investigate the situation at Hogwarts. Fred and George had conjured mattresses for them all in the sitting room and then disappeared into the bedroom with Harry and Lily.

“But—,”

“Ronald, I swear to Merlin if you don’t stop complaining, I will explain what they could be doing in excruciating detail.” Hermione cut him off.

“Hermione!” Ron exclaimed, his face going an odd combination of red and green.

“Now shush, and go to sleep.” She said, getting comfortable next to him.

In fact, Hermione was not far from the truth. Of course, with Harry so weak, there wasn’t much he and the twins could do. Besides, they didn’t want to wake Lily, who was asleep in a conjured crib next to the bed.

If Lily had not been in the same room, the twins likely would have cast a silencing charm on the door. Harry was not a quiet person in bed. He was struggling to be right now, because he did not want to wake his daughter, but he had desperately missed his soulmates. And they had missed him and were not making it easy.

“Mmmm, I never want to, mmmm, be apart for, mmm, two weeks again.” Harry mumbled between soft moans.

“Never again.” Fred and George echoed, between kissing every inch of his body.

Eventually, the weakness in Harry’s body caught up with him, and the three of them fell asleep, finally able to get a good night’s sleep after two weeks apart.

\--

Harry gasped his way out of a nightmare to find he was alone in bed. Lily’s temporary crib was empty as well. He began to panic.

“Fred? George?” He called out; worried the whole escape had been a dream. The door opened.

“Good morning, little seeker…,”

“…we were just making some…,”

“…breakfast for everyone.”

Harry sighed in relief, collapsing back against the pillows.

“I woke up alone. I thought it had all been a dream.” He said softly.

“Of course not, angel…,”

“…we’re here now.”

They smiled, Fred holding out Lily to him.

“Mama!” The girl babbled happily, reaching for Harry.

“Hey, baby. Mama missed you.” Harry said, taking his daughter into his arms.

“Missed Mama.” Lily said, touching Harry’s cheek.

“She is getting so much more articulate.” Harry said, holding Lily close to him.

“She asked us where…,”

“…you were, every day.” Fred and George told him, sitting on either side of him on the bed.

\--

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Dean, Seamus and Neville entered the Great Hall a few days later it was to thunderous applause and cheers.

McGonagall had been restored as Headmistress, and rehired Remus, Hagrid and Trelawney. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had been removed from office. He was replaced by a man called Rufus Scrimgeour.

\--

Once summer began, Harry moved into the flat above Fred and George’s Diagon Alley shop, which they chose to open first. The store, which they called Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, was an instant hit.

It seemed that while Harry and his friends had been in hiding, Voldemort had made his first open attack, on the Ministry itself, which was witnessed by many people. Suddenly everyone believed Harry about what had happened at the end of the previous school year.

A week into the summer, Harry received a letter from Gringotts.

_Lord Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that a full accounting of your properties has finally been completed. We apologize that it has taken so long, but the bank has been quite busy with Dumbledore’s trial and the fixing of the wards at Hogwarts._

_Attached you will find a list of the properties you own, with locations, apparation points and floo addresses included. We have only done cursory examinations of each property, determining that there is nothing of immediate danger. It should be safe for you to visit each property. Should you require, we can do a more thorough accounting of the possessions contained within each property, but I thought you might like to see everything first._

_May your gold ever flow,_

_Griphook_

_Personal Account Manager First Class_

Harry grew more astonished as he read the list.

“I own eight houses.” Harry said in awe.

“Eight?” Fred and George asked together. Harry nodded.

“Maybe we should visit each of them?” Harry suggested.

“If you want…,”

“…to, little seeker.”

“I think I should. At least see what’s there, you know?” Harry said.

“We can plan little…,”

“…trips throughout the year.”

“I’d like that. I hope nothing crazy like Umbridge happens again.” Harry said with a sigh.

“It’s a date…,”

“…then, angel.”

\--

A few days before Harry was to return to school for his sixth year, he and Fred and George went to dinner at Sirius’ newly cleaned and renovated home, number 12 Grimmauld Place. All the Weasleys’ had been invited, as well as Viktor, Neville and his grandmother; Andromeda and her husband and daughter; Narcissa, Draco and Blaise; and Hermione. Regulus and Snape were also there, though neither of them spoke much, except to each other. Regulus obviously had not fully recovered.

Towards the end of the night, Sirius stood and tapped his glass.

“Remus and I have an announcement to make.” He said, looking at Remus, who was looking a mixture of embarrassed and proud. “Remus is pregnant! We’re going to have baby!” Sirius went on, happily. There was applause and congratulations.

“I am so happy for you guys!” Harry told his godfathers excitedly.

\--

Hogwarts was actually boring for once, in Harry’s opinion. He was once again bringing Lily to class, which was getting more interesting, since she was starting to walk now.

Fred and George were busy with their second shop in Hogsmeade. Harry was once again spending every night there. One weekend in October, they decided to visit the first of Harry’s houses.

He decided to start with Potter Manor, as it had been where his grandparents had lived, where his father had grown up and where his parents had lived before going into hiding. Sirius was coming with them. He had lived there for a few years as a teenager, after running away from his own family.

They flooed into the large front hall of the manor. They were immediately surrounded by house-elves.

“Little Master Harry! You have returned!” What appeared to be the head elf exclaimed. Then she turned to Sirius. “Young Master Siri! You have returned too! We had heard horrible things!”

“Bluebell? You’re still here?” Sirius asked, staring at the elf.

“Of course, Master Siri! We kept everything in order for Little Master Harry! The goblins told us he would be returning soon!” The elf, Bluebell, said. Harry noticed she was much better at grammar than Dobby was. Bluebell came up to him, and looked at Lily in his arms.

“Oh, a Little Mistress! She is so adorable, Master Harry! What is her name?” The house-elf asked. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Her name is Lily.” He told Bluebell. The elf gave a happy sigh.

“Like Master Harry’s mother! I remember she had the same hair.” Bluebell told him. “She has her eyes too.” She went on, looking closer at Lily, who babbled happily at her. “You have them too, Master Harry. I remember so well. I was your nanny elf before you and your parents had to leave.” Bluebell added, giving Harry a sad smile.

“You were my…nanny elf?” Harry asked, looking confused. Bluebell nodded.

“You used to call me Bell. You couldn’t say Bluebell yet. You were so little.” The elf said, her eyes going misty.

“Bell!” Lily said happily, reaching for the elf.

“Yes, little Mistress, you may call me Bell.” Bluebell told the little girl. “May I hold her, Master Harry?” She asked, looking up at Harry. Harry nodded and passed his daughter to the elf.

“I didn’t even know my parents had house-elves.” Harry said.

“Only here, at the manor.” Sirius answered.

“Now let’s see how you’re doing, Little Mistress?” Bluebell was saying to Lily, who was babbling non-stop. Bluebell seemed to understand the girl, even if no one else did. “Oh yes, I am your friend, Mistress.” She said, apparently in reply to something she had asked. “Yes, I do have children; they are much older than you.” More babbling from Lily. “Do I have a soulmate? Well it works a little differently for house-elves, but I have something similar, yes.” Even more babbling. “Yes, I used to know your Mama when he was your age. Younger actually.”

“You can understand her?” Harry asked. Bluebell smiled at him.

“Oh yes. House-elves can understand all languages. She’s just starting to learn yours, but she was born knowing hers.” The elf explained. “Was she premature? She is quite advanced for her age, and you are young still, and far too thin.” Bluebell asked. Harry went red with embarrassment.

“We have been trying…,”

“…to fix that for ages.”

Bluebell’s eyes snapped towards Fred and George.

“Ah, the soulmates.” She said. Something about her tone suggested that if she were not holding a baby, they should be very very afraid. Harry stepped between Fred and George and the elf.

“Yes, these are my soulmates, Fred and George Weasley.” Harry said quickly, before any argument or confrontation could ensue.

“Twins, I thought as much. I felt your power as a baby, Master Harry; I knew it would only grow. They treat you well? I will assume that the early pregnancy was a result of your power, and not forgetfulness or laziness on their part.”

“Yes, they are amazing. Fred and George, and Lily, are the best things that have ever happened to me.” Harry assured her. Lily babbled to the elf.

“Hmm, Little Mistress Lily says you cry a lot. But she assures me that her Dada and Papa are not the cause.” Bluebell said, eyeing Harry.

“I…I…” Harry didn’t know what to say.

“Harry has had…,”

“…a very difficult life.”

“Why?” Bluebell demanded.

“I lived with my aunt and uncle…and…well…”

“Your mother’s sister?” Bluebell asked. Harry nodded. “Mistress often spoke of her sister. There was a lot of yelling at times. And she cried too. Master James did not like the man she married. They met only once, but when they returned to the manor afterwards, Master James insisted that the man looked like a ‘giant whale that was probably a pedophile’.” Harry choked at that. Bluebell’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh no…was Master James right? Oh you poor dear! If only us elves had been able to find you! We looked and looked! The old man came and told us you were fine and that we should continue to perform our duties until you had need of us.” The elf said, tears in her big round eyes. “But you did need us! We should have tried harder!” Bluebell went on, crying.

“Bell sad?” Lily asked. Then she babbled a bit. Bluebell shook her head.

“No, sweet mistress, what happened to your Mama, will never EVER happen to you.”

“She asked that? She knows?” Harry asked, suddenly very scared.

“She doesn’t understand what happened; only that whatever it was, it was bad and it hurt you.” Bluebell assured them.

“I think maybe…,”

“…we should have…,”

“…a tour, or something.” Fred and George suggested, knowing Harry was extremely uncomfortable.

“Of course, yes! Come, Masters, I’ll show you the manor. It is in perfect condition. What would you like to see first? The library? The ballroom?” Bluebell handed Lily to Fred, as Harry looked a little dizzy.

\--

Christmas came and went, and Harry visited Potter Cottage (which technically belonged to Remus), the Potter London Townhome and the Potter Summer home, also called Iris Manor, which contained vast gardens, though overgrown.

Harry assigned a few of the elves from Potter Manor to maintain the other properties.

He showered everyone he knew with loads of Christmas gifts, and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was making amazing profits. Fred and George continued to add new ideas.

They had gifted Ginny with pygmy puff for Christmas, a crossbreed they had created. It was purple, and Ginny named him Arnold. He rode around on her shoulder. Luna thought it was better than even her made up creatures, and Fred and George gave her one too. A soft blue one that she called Pandora, after her mother.

\--

“It’s a ruin.” Harry said, staring at what was left of Gryffindor Castle. It was late January and he was wrapped up in a cloak covered in warming charms. Lily was in her sling, under his cloak, with only her head poking out, which was covered with a hat Molly had knit for her (which also had warming charms placed there by Fred and George.

“The caretaker’s cottage seems to be…still standing.” Sirius said, looking over at the slightly dilapidated building, which was only ‘still standing’ in the most loose sense of the words.

“Well, the goblins said…,”

“…no one had been here in…,”

“…centuries, right?”

“I guess, but can any of it be salvaged? Or should we just do something else with the land?” Harry asked.

“That’s up to…,”

“…you, little seeker.”

Suddenly Harry’s eyes lit up.

“I know what I want to do.” He said. “I’ll have to talk to the goblins and see how feasible it is.” He went on, cocking his head to the side, deep in thought.

“What do you want to do with it?” Sirius asked.

“I want to open a Magical Orphanage, and primary school.” Harry said. He had been disheartened when he had discovered that many magical children were put into muggle orphanages, or with people who did not want them. He had also discovered that most young wizards and witches did not attend any school before Hogwarts. Some had tutors, or were taught basics by their parents, but the variance in what a magical child knew before entering Hogwarts was vast.

“That is an…,”

“…excellent idea, Harry.”

\--

It was early March when Remus, who was teaching a class that included Harry at the time, went into labour. Harry and some of the other students helped him to the hospital wing. Remus was so well liked that the entire class gathered outside the Hospital Wing, whispering and worrying. Eventually McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey made all of them but Harry leave.

The baby was a boy. Sirius and Remus asked Harry to be godfather, and asked if he minded if they named him James.

“Of course I don’t mind. You knew my father far better than I did. If anyone has the right to name their son after him, it’s you two.” Harry assured them. So they called him James Leo Lupin-Black. Sirius had said he wanted to honour his family’s naming tradition while also pissing off his mother in the after-life. That’s how the middle name Leo was decided on.

The adorable little boy was usually called Jamie and he was doted on.

\--

“Are you sure you guys can’t see it? It’s right there!” Harry said, gesturing to the large, pristine castle, sitting on top of the hill in front of them.

“Harry, all we…,”

“…see is a hill.”

Harry sighed.

“Maybe only I can see it because I’m Lord Slytherin?” He asked. Fred and George shrugged. “Maybe if you’re touching me you can see it?” He asked, holding out his hands. Lily seemed to be able to see it, clutching at his leg. She was almost two now, and liked to walk whenever she could. Fred and George took his hands and gasped, staring up at the large castle.

“Oh, there…,”

“…it is.”

The castle had house-elves, they discovered when they entered. They gathered around Harry, knowing he was their new master. They showed him around the castle. It had the largest library of all the properties they had visited. As well as the largest grounds, with outbuildings and massive well-maintained gardens.

\--

The last two properties they visited were next to each other, easily joined into one large estate. One was small, containing only a cottage (which was actually much like a small manor) and overgrown gardens.  The other was much larger, with a manor that rivalled Potter Manor in size and greenhouses that would thrill Neville.

These properties had belonged to Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. The smaller one was known to Voldemort, who had used it in the past. He could no longer access the property, the goblins made sure of that, but there were a few items left behind by him.

Harry assigned some house-elves to maintain both properties, unsure what he would use them for as of yet.

\--

Lily’s second birthday was not a small affair. McGonagall had allowed them to decorate the Great Hall and invite as many people as they desired.

Lily was fascinated by Andromeda’s daughter, Nymphadora, who was a metamorphagus. Tonks, as the young woman preferred to be called, spent the afternoon changing her appearance for Lily and Jamie, who was only a month old, but also appeared fascinated.

Lily was very good with Jamie, despite her young age. Harry watched her, knowing she would be an excellent older sister one day. Not yet. Harry knew he couldn’t get pregnant again until Voldemort was out of the picture, or he had at least graduated from Hogwarts. One child was hard enough to handle while taking classes; he could hardly imagine what two would be like. He also hoped his next pregnancy would not be as stressful as his first.

“What are you thinking…,”

“…about, little seeker?”

“The future.” Harry replied, smiling at Fred and George as they came to sit next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House-elves speak baby, 100% confirmed. I hope you liked that chapter. I hope you like Harry's idea for the orphanage/primary school. It will feature heavily in the sequel. This chapter was very much the calm before the storm. Things are about to get crazy. 
> 
> Up next, Harry's seventh year. Voldemort begins his takeover plans!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Fleur's Wedding. The war amps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, despite thinking I may not be able to, I got this out tonight. It is intentionally short.

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. When the couple had announced they were getting married, people commented on them ‘rushing into things’.

Now, Harry liked both Bill and Fleur. He tried to be genuinely happy for them. But somehow, he couldn’t quite get his smiles to reach his eyes. Nobody noticed.

The wedding itself was beautiful, Harry could admit that much. But watching the ceremony really hit home a hard truth for Harry. His life would never be like this.

Even if he and Fred and George did get married, it wouldn’t be like this. How could it? There were three of them. Harry knew little of triads and none of the books Hermione had given him on or after his fourteenth birthday had mentioned marriage.

To him, Bill and Fleur had it easy. They would only be judged for ‘rushing things’, and even then, they were both of age and out of school, with good jobs. Those comments were mostly in jest, made by people who had nothing better to do then complain, or by Molly, who was made to feel old by her eldest getting married.

Harry would be judged for so much more. He was already judged for more. But now more nasty thoughts came to him, unbidden. Marriage had not been something on his mind before this. Sure, the concept existed; somewhere in the back of his mind, but it was a far off thing, a dream. Now, it was at the forefront of his mind, taunting him with the comments he could already hear so clearly in his head. The judgements, the ridicule.

So that was why he found himself sitting alone at the reception, nursing a glass of firewhiskey. He was seventeen now. He could drink if he wanted to. Lily was being doted on by Molly, who had dressed her up in a tiny flower girl dress.

“Is something…,”

“…wrong, Harry?”

Fred and George came to sit next to him. Harry shook his head, refusing to look at his soulmates.

“Angel, we know…,”

“…something’s wrong. You’ve…,”

“…been acting funny all day.”

So they had noticed. Harry hadn’t been sure. Certainly no one else had.

“It’s not something I can put into words.” Harry said. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to tell them what he was thinking.

“Try?” They asked together, and finally Harry looked up at them, their faces shining with concern for him.

“It’s just…this.” He gestured vaguely.

“The wedding?” They asked. Harry nodded.

“Why does…,”

“…it upset you?”

“Because I feel like…it’s something we can’t have and that…makes me sad.” Harry admitted, looking down.

“Why is it something…,”

“…we can’t have?”

“Because there are three of us, because of what everyone would think.” Harry said.

“Harry, if you want…,”

“…to get married, we…,”

“…can get married, it doesn’t…,”

“…matter what other people think.”

“But I just don’t know how it would work.” Harry said in a small voice.

“Little seeker, it can work any…,”

“…way we want it work.”

“Really?” Harry asked, his voice slightly hopeful.

“It’s not about what other people…,”

“…think. It’s about what _you_ want.”

Fred and George pulled Harry into their arms.

“Do you want…,”

“…to get married, angel?”

“Eventually, yes.”

“Then that is what…,”

“…we will do.”

Harry smiled and cuddled into his soulmates. Molly came up to them.

“I hope you three aren’t getting any ideas over here.” She said. Fred and George smirked at her.

“What kind of ideas…,”

“…would those be, Mother?”

“Don’t play coy with me, you two. You know perfectly well what I mean.” Molly said sternly.

“Haven’t the…,”

“…foggiest, Mum.”

Harry was giggling as he hid his face in Fred’s chest.

“After he graduates, boys, _after_! And I mean it this time!” Molly said and stalked off.

“Do you think she was talking about marriage, or more children?” Harry asked, when he could breathe again.  

“Why, do you…,”

“…want more children?”

“Mmm, yes, but not yet.” Harry said. “I’ve always wanted a large family.”

\--

The school year began with an attack. Hogsmeade in flames. But the Death Eaters did not reach Hogwarts. McGonagall, with the help of the goblins, closed the wards tightly around Hogwarts.

They left one floo open, which was heavily guarded and had a password. All the passageways were closed.

After the Ministry fell, the castle became a sanctuary of sorts. Most of those who opposed Voldemort who could not protect themselves went there.

The goblins had written to Harry ages ago to tell him that all the Horcruxes, except the one they suspected was Voldemort’s snake, were destroyed. Harry itched for it to be over with. He didn’t want his family and friends to be in danger any longer.

Many of the more prejudiced people did not like having all the children of Death Eaters in the castle. The Slytherins. McGonagall pointed out that they were only children and deserved sanctuary like anyone else.

\--

“Mr Potter, the goblins have asked me to give you these. They say they belong to you.” McGonagall told him one morning, handing him a small box. He opened to find a wand and a small grey stone.

“Did they say anything else?” Harry asked, confused, picking up the wand that thrummed with power.

“Only that they are heirlooms of the Peverells.” McGonagall told him. Harry frowned. He had no idea what was significant about these items. McGonagall stared at the wand, then a look of horror crossed her face. “I recognize the wand though. It was one of two the Dumbledore used on a regular basis.” She told him.

Harry instantly dropped the wand back into the box, disgust and fear washing over him.

“It’s possible he stole it from your vaults to begin with.” McGonagall said, trying to comfort the boy.

“Probably, if the goblins say its mine, I’m inclined to believe them. I just don’t think I’ll feel comfortable using _his_ wand.” Harry said, closing the box with a shudder. McGonagall nodded.

“That’s perfectly understandable.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

\--

“It’s today.”

Harry frowned at Luna as she stood beside his seat in the Great Hall.

“What is?” He asked.

“The end of the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Next up, the final battle!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. This is where this story ends. But as Luna would say, it is simply the end of the beginning. Please read, review and enjoy.

“THEY’RE HERE!” Came the scream.

Harry didn’t know how long the battle raged. He fought hard. Everybody did. Hogwarts was burning.

Finally a lull came. A voice boomed in everyone’s minds.

‘THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! I ONLY WANT HARRY POTTER! YOU HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT! GATHER YOUR DEAD, HELP YOUR WOUNDED! IF HARRY POTTER COMES TO ME IN THE FOREST BEFORE MIDNIGHT, I WILL SPARE THOSE WHO SURRENDER!’

“Harry, don’t even…,”

“…think about it.”

“There’s always another way, Harry. We can find another way.” Hermione said. Harry barely heard her. Luna came up to him; she offered him a tiny bottle with silver white liquid.

“Drink this, it will help. The worst has yet to come.” She said. Her blonde hair was dishevelled and her face smudged with dirt. Her smile was gone. She knew what was going to happen. She had Seen it. Harry downed the bottle, a warm feeling spreading through him.

“It’s what you Saw? All those years ago at Gringotts? When your magic and memories were unlocked?” Harry asked. Luna nodded. She handed him his invisibility cloak and the stone from the box the goblins had given him.

“You’ll need these.” She whispered. She blocked him from view while he put on the cloak, distracting the others while he snuck away.

He knew where he needed to go. The forest. He needed to go to Voldemort. He needed to…die. If this was going to end, if they were going to win, Harry knew, with a certainty he had no idea he had, that he needed to die. He took off the cloak as he entered the forest. He flooded it neatly, placing it in an old tree trunk. He hoped his daughter would find it one day. He held the stone in his hand.

Four ghostly figures appeared. Harry gave a small gasp. The first two were his mum and dad, but the last two were Remus and Sirius. He knew without a doubt that they were dead. A tear came to his eye.

“I didn’t know.” He whispered. Sirius walked beside him.

“It’s alright pup.”

“But Jamie—,”

“Will be fine.” Remus said. “There are plenty of people to look after him.”

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked, somewhat childishly.

“Dying? No. Quicker and easier than falling asleep.” Sirius assured him. Harry nodded.

They continued in silence.

“HARRY POTTER! Come to die.” Voldemort crowed as Harry approached.

“Harry, no.” Hagrid said. The Death Eaters had tied the half-giant up.

“It’s okay.” Harry said. He did not raise his wand. He dropped the stone, the ghostly figures disappeared.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

And Harry knew no more.

\--

Until, he did. Everything was white. He didn’t know where he was. Then he saw a figure, hooded and cloaked all in black.

“Hello, master.” It said. The voice was neither male nor female and Harry could not begin to guess at an age.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Harry asked.

“I am Death. And you are in-between.”

“In between what?”

“Life and beyond.”

“Why did you call me ‘master’?”

“Because you are my master. You gathered all my hallows.” Death told him.

“Hallows?” Harry asked, confused.

“Long, long ago I created three items, and gifted them to wizards who bested me, if only briefly.”

Harry frowned, that sounded familiar.

“Wait, like the Tale of the Three Brothers? From the Tales of Beedle the Bard?” Molly had given him a copy of the Wizarding children’s book to read to Lily.

“Not a particularly accurate telling, but in essence, yes.” Death said.

“The cloak, that makes sense, even the stone, but the wand? I’ve only ever had one wand.”

“The brothers in the story are your ancestors, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell, but you have figured out as much. The cloak came to you by right of birth, the stone by conquest, and the wand by choice.”

“By choice?” Harry asked.

“The history of the Elder Wand is bloody but fairly easy to track, if you know where to look. Eventually it landed in the hands of one Albus Dumbledore.” Death paused and Harry looked confused.

“But I didn’t defeat Dumbledore.”

“Many people do not know that the Wand is somewhat sentient. Usually it passes to the person who defeats its previous master, but in rare cases it can choose. The night Dumbledore attacked you for the final time; he was repelled by your soulmates but disarmed by Poppy Pomphrey. The Wand chose to remain masterless. That is until Dumbledore’s trial. It chose you. You were the master it needed, a killer only by necessity and not because you wanted to be. You faced the man who hurt you; you sacrificed your dignity to see him punished for what he had done to you and others. The Wand decided you were its True Master. It was confirmed when you held it. You felt the power, did you not?” Death inquired.

“Yes.” Harry said softly.

“So, master, you have a choice.”

“A choice?” Harry asked.

“You may go on, and discover what lies after this life, or you can return, your blood connection to Tom Riddle gone, and kill the bastard once and for all.”

“I want to go back.” Harry said firmly. Death nodded.

“I figured as much.” It raised its arms, the sleeves falling away to reveal skeletal hands. “Oh, and try not to die again, resurrection is tiring.”

The blackness returned.

\--

“Make sure he is dead!” Harry heard Voldemort say. He kept still. A soft hand touched his face. She pulled his eye open, and he recognized her instantly. Her hand was on his chest now, and he knew she could feel his heartbeat. She leaned down, her hair shielding his face.

_“Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?”_ She breathed, her mouth next to his ear.

_“Yes.”_ Harry breathed back, barely even a whisper. Her hand was gone and she stood.

“He is dead.” Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort.

\--

There were gasps as the Death Eaters forced Hagrid to carry Harry’s body back to the castle. People cried out. He did not move yet. The timing needed to be perfect. But then a cry split the air that wrenched his heart.

“MAMA!”

Harry forced himself to remain still, but then he heard running feet and Fred and George cry out, “Lily, no!”

“Kill the brat!” Voldemort’s cold voice rang out. Harry could not stay still a moment longer. He rolled out of Hagrid’s arms and hit the ground running. He scooped up Lily and threw up a shield. He spun, holding Lily on his hip and cast spell after spell, shield after shield. The battle resumed around him. Then he was pulled behind a pile of rubble.

“Don’t ever…,”

“…do that again!”

Fred and George kissed him soundly.

“I had to. I had to die, so that the blood connection between me and Voldemort would be severed and we could kill him!” Harry said.

“YOU DIED?” Fred and George exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, but I’m fine. I’m alive; I’m the master of death. Whatever that means. I’ll explain later. I promise.” Harry said quickly. “Now, take Lily, I have to finish this.” He said, trying to hand Lily to them, but Lily clung tightly to him.

“Harry, no…,”

“…you’ve done enough.”

“I have to finish this. Lily, go with your Daddy and Papa.” Over the year Fred had become Daddy instead of Dada.

“NO! I go with MAMA!” The girl shrieked.

“Alright, fine, but you hold on tight, and you listen, if I put you down and tell you to run, you run!” Harry said.

“Yes, Mama!”

“We’re going with…,”

“…you, too.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Harry said, leaning forward to kiss his soulmates. They all stood and re-joined the fight.

They fought hard, felling many of Voldemort’s forces as they went.

“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” They heard Molly scream before stepping in front of Ginny and killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

They saw McGonagall fighting Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Amycus Carrow. She was holding her own brilliantly against all three.

Flitwick was perched high on a wall, levitating pieces of rubble onto Voldemort’s forces.

Bill was facing off against Fenrir Greyback.

“You were my friend, Severus!” Shouted Lucius Malfoy, who was fighting Snape.

“I stopped being your friend the moment I found out what you were doing to your son! My godson!” Snape snapped back.

“You don’t understand, Severus!”

“There’s nothing to understand! Just because your father treated you like that does not mean you needed to treat your son the same!” Snape was angry, firing of curse after curse. Finally one hit home and Lucius fell to the ground, dead.

Harry kept running, Fred and George close behind.

“POTTER!” Came an inhuman scream. Voldemort flew towards them.

Harry fought his way through the battle, knowing he had to face off against Voldemort, to end this. He hardly noticed when the Elder Wand appeared in his hand. He tucked his own wand away, opting for the Elder Wand to fight Voldemort.

“I’M NOT JUST GOING TO KILL YOU, POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE OF YOUR PATHETIC _FAMILY_! STARTING WITH YOUR BRAT AND ENDING WITH THOSE _SOULMATES_ OF YOURS!” Somehow Voldemort made the words family and soulmates sound vile.

“I pity you, Riddle.” Harry said. “We were alike, you and I, in the beginning.” He went on. He cast a non-verbal spell, and Voldemort screamed the killing curse. Their spells connected.

“WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!” Voldemort screamed.

“Oh, but we were. Both orphans, both used and manipulated by Dumbledore.” Harry said, almost calmly. “The difference was, I had support. Love.” Harry said. “I pity you because you will never know love, or friendship.” Harry gave a sad smile.

“LOVE IS NOTHING!”

“Love is everything. You made it easy for Dumbledore to use you. I didn’t. Because I had people who loved me. And I love them. With that, you can overcome anything.” Harry said. Voldemort just screamed. Harry flicked his wrist. Voldemort’s own curse rebounded and the man fell dead.

Harry fell to his knees, still clutching Lily against his hip with one arm. It was finally over.

\--

The Great Hall was quiet, only soft whispers were heard, and sobs, as those who remained took an accounting of the dead and injured.

Harry lay on a cot, Lily asleep on his chest, his soulmates clutching his hands. Fred and George sat on the cot beside him.

Molly was sobbing over the body of Percy, who had come back to fight, after his rift with the family way back during the Triwizard Tournament. Percy had apparently died protecting Bill, who had been ravaged by Greyback.

Ron and Hermione were clutching each other tightly. Viktor and Neville sat close by. Neville had the sword of Gryffindor resting against his leg.

Remus and Sirius lay close to each other, eyes closed, bodies still. Surprisingly, Tonks sat nearby, holding little Jamie. Andromeda and Madam Pomphrey bustled around, healing what they could. Narcissa was helping too.

Draco and Blaise were huddled next to the body of Pansy Parkinson.

The dead were numerous. On both sides.

\--

Later that night, in Harry’s old rooms, after Lily had been put to bed, they celebrated the victory.

But as George went to cast the usual contraceptive charms, Harry stopped him.

“Not tonight.” Harry said, smiling.

“You’re sure?” Both twins asked. Harry nodded.

“The war is over, it’s finally done.” Harry said. “I did say I wanted a large family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Harry is the Master of Death. Yes, he could technically ask Death to resurrect everyone they lost, but as Death says, resurrections are tiring. 
> 
> Yes, I killed Remus and Sirius. It was a very hard decision and it was not made lightly. I knew right from the start the final battle would have casualties, but I didn't want it to be Fred. I couldn't kill Fred. Even if I had, Harry would have demanded his resurrection, damn the consequences. I needed it to be people who would have an impact on Harry, but not enough to pursue cosmic consequences for. 
> 
> I haven't decided which to start first, the sequel or the prequel. I need to do more research for the prequel, get timelines right and stuff, but I know that the sequel will begin 3 or so years later. It will focus a lot more on everyday evils. Things people often face in their own lives, outside of crazy dark wizards.
> 
> I am sorely tempted to wait for the Crimes of Grindelwald to come out before beginning the sequel, but I probably won't.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short. Just a prologue. And the next chapter is written and will be up shortly. Its a long one, so hopefully that will make up for this.


End file.
